Overcoming Obstacles
by spoilerlover
Summary: An enemy will take its revenge on the Academy. Someone who everyone thought died is actually alive? How will Mikan and friends battle it out while taking care of their studies and relationships? Read to find out. ON HIATUS/UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1: Problems

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. Its been in my mind for almost a year now but I only got the courage to write it recently. Constructive criticism and advice are accepted but please don't be mean when you review the story. I'll respect your opinions.**

**This is KokoxMikan with slight NatsumexMikan and other pairings. Please review after reading. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Problems<strong>

Months have passed since the capture of the ESP. The ESP's control over the students is over. He's under the custody of the school and is locked up in a house in the Northern Forest protected by the MSP's barrier.

Someone is lurking in the darkness. No one is guarding the prisoner. Said person detected the barrier, found the house and created a hole to enter.

Kuonji was lying on the bed in his room when the door opened. A woman with long red hair and red eyes appeared.

"Good evening Kuonji-sama. I'm here to take you to headquarters." said the woman.

Kuonji smiled evilly. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The next morning in the High School Principal's office<p>

"WHAT? What do you mean he escaped? That's impossible!" Yukihira Kazumi, the High School Principal, said.

"He must have had an alice that repelled the barrier alice," Masachika Shiki, the Middle School Representative, said.

"It looks like someone betrayed us…." Himemiya or Hii-sama, the Middle School Principal, said calmly.

"The students should not know this. They'll panic if they find out that Kuonji escaped," Jinno said.

"Very well," the HSP said, "Not a word about this will go out of this room. We will have a meeting with the other teachers about this tomorrow." The others nodded. "By the way, please do not say anything to Mikan. I don't want her to worry." And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>The HSP went to Mikan's room to have tea with her and to help her with her studies. He put on a stoic expression so that Mikan won't see that he's stressed because of this Kuonji thing. He knocked on Mikan's door and waited until she opened it.<p>

"Uncle Kazumi! Come in!" Mikan cheerfully let her uncle in her room. Inside her room were books, notebooks, pencils and paper scattered everywhere while Mr Bear is in a corner holding a book.

"Sorry about the mess. I've been studying since we have two weeks left before the exams and I don't really want to fail," Mikan sighed. "The lessons are just too hard for me to understand. Please help me!"

Kazumi let a small smile show on his face, "I'll be happy to help you. Bear, please prepare tea for us."

Bear nodded his head indicating that he understood. The HSP looked at Mikan's lessons. His eye twitched. _"These lessons are quite easy to understand. She really did inherit her father's brains."_

Bear served the tea while Mikan and the HSP put her things aside. They drank the tea in silence but Mikan can't help but wonder if her uncle was having problems.

"_He's unusually quiet today. I wonder what's wrong?" _Mikan thought while watching her uncle who was staring at his tea.

"Uncle? Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you say that Mikan?"

"It's just that you're spacing out while we were having tea."

"No, there's nothing wrong."

"Huh? But-"

"Mikan, let's start studying."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Mikan came to class with Natsume. Since they're a couple Natsume would walk Mikan to the classroom. This way, Mikan won't be late for class.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Mikan greeted her classmates.

"Ohayou!" everyone chorused.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said while running to hug her best friend. She didn't reach her target since Hotaru stepped aside. As a result, she hit the floor instead.

"Don't come near me you baka. The exams are coming and I don't want to catch your stupidity." Hotaru said while Ruka, Iinchou, Natsume and the rest of their classmates laughed.

"Mou, Hotaru you're so mean." Mikan replied although she knew that Hotaru didn't mean what she said.

"Ohayou Iinchou!" she greeted her friend and classmate who helped her stand-up.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Iinchou replied back.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, want to join us in the library after class? We're going to study for the exams." Anna said.

"Sure! I could really use your help. I don't want to fail!" Mikan cried.

"Don't worry we're going to help you Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said.

"Sensei's coming!" one of the students said.

Everyone went to their seats.

"Ohayou my wonderful students!" Narumi-sensei cheerfully said went he came in.

"Ohayou Narumi-sensei," his students weren't as happy to see him.

"Since we have two weeks left for the exams I'm going to answer your questions so that you will understand the lessons more. I really want you guys to graduate." While he was saying this, his eyes were on Mikan who grinned.

The students then asked their sensei about the lessons. After 20 minutes, the intercom turned on. "All teachers please go to the High School Principals office immediately for an emergency meeting. I repeat all teachers please go to the High School Principals office immediately for an emergency meeting. No classes for the rest of the day. Thank you."

"Hmm, it looks like we have a meeting. I'll leave you guys to study on your own. Ja ne!" Narumi-sensei said and he left.

"Oh well. I guess we can use this opportunity to study." Iinchou said.

"I guess you're right." Ruka said.

"Ne ne Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, let's study together!" Sumire, the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club said. The rest of the class sweat-dropped.

While this whole exchange was happening Mikan's mind went into overdrive. _"An emergency meeting? So there is a problem. That's why uncle was so out of it didn't he tell me? I need to know what it's about. Maybe I can help. But how?" _ Just then, her eyes landed on the mind-reader. She suddenly stood up ignoring the stares of her classmates and went straight to Koko who was also looking at her.

"Koko-kun come with me, I need you." Mikan said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Natsume's eyes narrowed. The temperature in the classroom suddenly became hot. Everyone knew that Natsume was getting jealous. Natsume glared at Koko while Koko just had his usual smile on his face.

"Huh?" Koko asked dumbly.

"Just come with me. Hurry."

Mikan grabbed Koko's wrist and went straight to the door but before that could happen, Natsume suddenly asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Koko was getting nervous even though he still has a smile. He's still scared that Natsume might burn him alive. Mikan said, "I just have to check something. Let's go Koko." With that Mikan and Koko teleported.

Everyone at the place where they were standing. Everyone had the same thought _"What the hell just happened?"_

* * *

><p>Mikan and Koko appeared outside the door of the HSP's office. Koko raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are we doing here Mikan-chan?"<p>

"There's a meeting." Mikan answered as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, I know. A meeting for TEACHERS." Koko replied putting an emphasis on the last word.

"It's just that yesterday uncle was so quiet. I just want to know what's wrong."

"Then why am I here?" Koko asked his smile getting smaller.

"I need you to read their minds so that we can find out what's going on. Please Koko I really have to know."

Koko sighed. "Fine."

After a few seconds Koko said, "There's a barrier. I can't get through."

"Shiki-san must have put it. How about now?" Mikan asked after she nullified Shiki's barrier.

Koko read their minds. His eyes widened at the thoughts of the people in the office.

"Koko? Can you read their minds?" Mikan impatiently asked.

Koko gulped, "Mikan-chan, I think we have a problem."

Mikan asked nervously, "What do you mean?"

"Principal Kuonji escaped."

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

**A/N: It's me again! I just wanted to upload this chapter. Please review after reading! THANK YOU! :D**

**Disclaimer: I... do not... own... Gakuen... Alice... *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Deal<strong>

"What do you mean he escaped?" Mikan asked Koko not believing what she just heard.

"When the guards were going to give him his food yesterday morning, they realised that he's gone."

"Oh no! This can't be happening." Mikan said.

All the thoughts that Koko was hearing was suddenly cut off and he realised that Mikan stopped her alice. Mikan suddenly stood up and went straight for the door.

"Mikan-chan, where are you going?"

Mikan didn't answer. She burst in the office. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Sakura!" Jinno said, "What are you doing here?"

Mikan ignored him. She instead asked, "Is it true? Is it true that he escaped?"

Everyone's eyes widened at her question, not expecting that she heard their meeting.

"Where did you hear that Mikan?" one of her guardians, Shiki, asked.

*cough*

Everyone stared at the boy behind Mikan. Koko gulped nervously but still went inside the room and stopped beside Mikan.

"Yome! What are you doing?" Jinno was getting angry. The two students ignored him.

"Gomenasai, but I read your thoughts and relayed them to Mikan-chan. We were outside the door the whole time." Koko said, answering Shiki's question.

"But how? There's a barrier around the room." Misaki-sensei asked.

"I nullified Shiki-san's alice." Mikan replied.

"So the two of you are in this together?" Jinno asked, his anger at being ignored by the students gone.

"No. I made Koko-" Mikan tried to say but was cut off by Koko.

"Hai" Koko calmly said

Mikan stared at Koko. He had that ridiculous smile on his face again. Koko just grinned at her.

"Mikan no kimi, Yome-san" Hii-sama started, "How much did you hear?"

"Just the part where Kuonji escaped." Koko replied.

"I see." Hii-sama said. She then turned to the HSP. "Yukihira-san, I do believe that they have the right to know everything since they've heard the most important part of the meeting."

Kazumi sighed. He then turned to the two elementary students and asked them to sit.

"It seems that someone betrayed us. It is more likely that that someone has a barrier alice although not as strong as Hii-sama's or Shiki's. He or she helped Kuonji escaped the night before we found out that he escaped. We are looking through it." Kazumi explained.

He turned his gaze to his niece. "I'm sorry I kept this from you Mikan. I didn't want you to worry about this especially since…"

"He'll most likely target me for revenge." Mikan finished her uncle's sentence.

The HSP didn't respond. Everyone was quiet. They were looking at Mikan with worried looks on their faces.

Mikan looked up with a determined look in her eyes.

"Uncle, there's a Gakuen Alice branch in the US right?" Mikan suddenly asked.

"Yes" Kazumi replied, confused.

"I would like to go there and train my alice."

"NANI?" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"What are you talking about Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked

"I feel that since I'm the one he's after, I should be prepared to fight and defend myself. I would like to use my alices to defend not only myself but others as well. And while I'm there maybe I could learn how to use weapons since my alices aren't really the offensive type. I will also go on missions to stop Kuonji from doing anything else."

"No. I won't allow it." Kazumi said. "I will not allow students to go to missions for the sake of this school! You are too young to do this. You've already experienced so much. I want you to have a normal childhood."

"I really don't think that I can have a normal childhood considering that I'm an Alice."

"Well, as normal as an Alice could be."

"But, uncle, I want to do this. I'm sure that you all know that there are still people out there that have the same beliefs like Kuonji. That Alices are superior to others. I want to stop them before this turns into a full out war!"

Everyone became silent after Mikan's outburst. They never expected Mikan to have those thoughts. They were all looking at her while Mikan just looked at her uncle with a determined look in her eyes as if to say _"I'm not giving up"_.

"Well, it looks like you also inherited your parents' stubbornness Mikan no kimi." Hii-sama suddenly said. "Why don't we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, a deal. The exams are coming up right? You have to get a score not lower than A- in each of your test. If you get that score, then you will be allowed to go to America to train for 1 year. Is that understood?" Hii-sama replied with a small smile on her face.

"Not lower than A-?" Mikan's mood fell. She suddenly thought that there's no way she'll be able to pull that especially since her mind is too busy worrying about Kuonji's escape.

"Yes. I think that's fair right?" Hii-sama directed the question to Mikan's guardians.

Shiki nodded while Kazumi was still thinking about it. After a few moments he sighed and finally said, "I guess that's fine."

Mikan suddenly smiled after hearing her uncle say yes. Suddenly the person beside her spoke, "Well then, if that's the case can I come too?"

Everybody looked at Koko as if he was crazy. "What?" Koko asked when everyone stared at him.

"Koko-kun, you want to come with me to train in America?" Mikan asked, not believing she heard right.

"Yeah. I figured since I'm already here and I already know a lot of things that I should go with you." Koko replied.

"NO!" Yamada Serina suddenly said.

The others looked at her with shock written all over their faces except for Koko who was clearly expecting this.

"You are not going anywhere Yome Kokoro! Sakura-san has 3 alices plus Sakurano-san's alice stone that's inserted in her body. While you on the other hand, only have one alice and it's the Mind Reading Alice." Serina looked at Koko while ignoring the others in the room.

"Ne, Aunt Serina, did you already forget what runs in our blood?" Koko asked Serina.

"No, I didn't forget but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, ne?" Koko cut her off.

"Wait a minute. Aunt Serina?" Mikan asked, confused. Narumi, Misaki-sensei and Jinno's jaws dropped.

"Yeah. She's my mother's little sister." Koko replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Narumi, Misaki-sensei and Jinno asked in unison.

"I just didn't think that it was important." Serina replied.

Shiki asked, "Yome-san, what do you mean 'what runs in your blood'?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Ano, just like you and Hii-sama, we have a high compatibility with alices, right Aunt Serina?"

"Yes that's true but-" Serina tried to say something else but was cut off by Shiki.

"So you are like me then?"

"Hai" Koko answered gleefully.

"Ho ho ho! It seems like there's a new development, ne? Well then, are you sure you want to go with Mikan no kimi to America?" Hii-sama asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Koko answered.

"Why?" Mikan asked the one thing that was on her mind.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to come with me?"

"Ahhh… It's just"

"Just what?"

"It's just that I believe I will be useful to you just like Shiki-san was to your mother. And I have a feeling that you'll take this training thing way too seriously and that you won't have time to be yourself anymore. You'll change into what Natsume-kun was before you came to the Academy." Koko explained.

Mikan couldn't find the words to say so she just nodded.

"I think it will be a great idea to let Yome-san go with Mikan. The same deal applies to you Yome-san. You have to have scores not lower than A-. Is that understood?" Shiki-san said.

"Hai!" Koko replied.

Serina sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Don't worry Aunt Serina; we still have few weeks before we leave ne?" Koko smiled at his aunt.

Serina just smiled at him. Soon everyone in the room smiled.

After a few moments, Mikan asked them not to tell other people their decision. They all agreed that it people might panic if they find out that Kuonji escaped.

Mikan and Koko bowed to everyone in the room and went back to their classroom.

**End of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! I'd like to thank for her review! **

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice... :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Suspicions<strong>

It was silent during their walk by the classroom. Mikan teleported them to the entrance of the Elementary Building. Finally Mikan couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I never knew you and Serina-sensei are related."

"Well, we really don't tell people. They might think that I get special treatment because I'm related to our English teacher," Koko said.

"I guess you're right."

"So… Should we tell the others about our training?" Koko asked.

"Iie. They might try and stop us if they find out. It would be better to keep this among ourselves. You could do that couldn't you?" Mikan asked remembering that Koko can't keep a secret.

"Hey! This is important! Of course I'll keep it a secret. *sigh* I guess we should study huh?"

"Yeah, we should. We should also try our best to act normal."

"You're right. This is going to be hard."

They arrived outside their classroom. When they opened the door everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Mikan and Koko stopped walking and stared back at their classmates.

After a few minutes which felt like hours, Hotaru asked, "Where have you two been?"

Mikan and Koko shared a look then they replied in unison, "Oh we just checked something"

Natsume raised an eyebrow and asked "And what was that something?"

"That really isn't your business Natsume," Mikan retorted.

Everyone gasped while Natsume's eyes widened. They couldn't believe their eyes and their ears. Mikan refused to tell her boyfriend where she went with a guy who is clearly not her boyfriend.

"Sakura, don't be like that. We're just curious, you know?" Ruka said while petting Usagi.

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Well you guys have been gone a long time. We just want to know if there's a problem."

Koko and Mikan shared a look before turning back to their classmates.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you guys," Koko said.

Mikan started panicking. _"Is he really going to tell them?"_

"We went to see my aunt," Koko said with a grin on his face. Mikan visibly relaxed.

It didn't miss Natsume and Hotaru's eyes but they let it slide because their curiosity got the better of them.

"Aunt?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah, aunt. Serina-sensei is my aunt. She's my mother's little sister," Koko calmly replied.

"Nani?" everyone's jaws dropped except for Mikan who just nodded.

"We should go back to studying, ne?" Mikan said trying to change the subject.

It worked. Everyone else went back to what they were doing before except for Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Kitsuneme. They all just stared at Koko and Mikan.

"Ne, minna. Let's go and study in the library," Mikan said.

They just nodded and went to get their things while Natsume and Hotaru kept an eye on Mikan and Koko.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the library they saw Andou Tsubasa, Ibaragi Nobara, Harada Misaki and Tonochi Akira sitting at a table. The 3 middle school students were studying while Tono just sat beside Tsubasa trying to annoy him. The gang approach them.<p>

"Hi guys!" said Mikan waving at them. It was followed by several greetings.

"Hey!" they replied.

"Mind if we seat here?" asked Mikan.

Tono looked at Natsume, smirked evilly, turned back to Mikan and said, "Why don't you sit on my lap? There are a lot of you and I don't think that there are enough seats for everyone."

Tsubasa's eye twitched, while Hotaru and Natsume glared daggers at Tono. Suddenly out of nowhere Koko slapped the back of Tono's head. Everyone was in shock.

Koko just shrugged saying, "Everybody wanted to do it, and I just went first so that everyone can start hitting him."

With that, Hotaru took out her Baka gun, Natsume made a fire ball and Tsubasa grabbed the heaviest book he could get his hands on and they all hit Tono simultaneously. Incredibly, Tono was the only one that got hurt and the librarian did not seem to notice anything.

After a few moments, everybody started studying. Even Tono helped explain the lessons to the ones who couldn't understand it.

"Ano, can you explain it again?" Mikan asked after Ruka explained the solution to a particular math problem.

Ruka sweat-dropped, this was the 3rd time he explained this problem to Mikan and she still couldn't understand it.

"Why don't we take a break for a while Sakura?" Ruka suggested, "So that your mind can rest for a few minutes. Maybe your brain is a little overworked."

"See Mikan? Even Ruka's giving up on you," Natsume jokingly said.

"Mou, you're so mean Natsume," Mikan pouted while the others laughed.

"The only thing that's running through Mikan's mind all day is how much she wants to eat howalons," Hotaru said. "Ruka-kun, I don't think that there's anything you can do if her mind's like that. You better get away if you don't to catch her stupidity. It's contagious."

Everybody laughed at Mikan except for Koko who knew that Mikan's distraction has nothing to do with howalons. He just looked at her and he can see that Mikan is losing her patience.

Suddenly, Mikan stood up with a frown on her face. She took all her things and left the library. Everybody was stunned into silence. They all stared after her.

"What just happened?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know. We were just saying the same things as before. I already said it this morning and she didn't mind it," Hotaru replied.

Koko gathered his things and said, "Well you shouldn't have said that again Hotaru-chan. She's really stressed right now." He stood up to leave but before he left, he told them, "Give her some space for a while. Talk to her again during lunch." With that he left.

"What the hell?" Sumire said, "Why is Sakura-san suddenly so sensitive? She doesn't usually take it the wrong way. And why did Koko suddenly leave?"

"Natsume, did you two have a fight?" Tsubasa asked.

Natsume glared at him as if saying _"Why are you blaming me all of a sudden?" _

"I'm not blaming you. It's just that maybe you know why she's like that."

"I don't know," Natsume replied.

"That still doesn't explain why Koko-kun left as well," Anna said.

"Maybe he read Mikan-chan's mind before she left." Nonoko offered.

"He usually just blurts out other people's thoughts. If that were the case then he would have said something right?" Iinchou said.

"Tobita's right. That's Koko's personality." Ruka agreed.

"But it's just so strange," Sumire said, "Remember this morning when Mikan suddenly went up to Koko and said, 'Come with me Koko. I need you.' I mean what was that all about."

"She actually said that?" Tono said.

"Yup."

"Bet that made you jealous, huh?" Tsubasa turned to Natsume.

Tsubasa's head suddenly burst into flames.

"Whatever's the case; we should take the brat's advice and give Mikan some space. We'll just apologize to her during lunch," Tono advised.

They all nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Koko caught up with Mikan and walked beside her. They stayed quiet during the walk. They arrived at Mikan's room.

"Koko-kun, would you like to come in and have some tea?" Mikan asked.

"Huh? Sure," Koko answered.

They went inside and Mikan spotted Bear on her bed sleeping. _"Probably exhausted from cleaning my room,"_ Mikan thought.

"Wow Mikan-chan. They renovated your room huh?" Koko asked in awe.

"Iie. They just added this round table and chairs. Some of my junks are in uncle's room so that I'll have more space," Mikan answered.

"Oh I see."

Koko sat down while Mikan made tea. Hot water was already there. She just needed to add the tea. Mikan poured tea in the cups and brought them back to the table. Koko nodded in thanks.

"So…" Mikan started after a few minutes of silence, "why did you follow me?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I could see that you were getting impatient when they were teasing you. I should have stopped them. I'm sorry," Koko replied.

"It's not your fault. I'm just so stressed about this whole Kuonji thing and I don't know if I'll get A-minuses in all of my tests without them reminding me that I'm stupid," Mikan ranted.

"You're not stupid. Remember during your first year when you studied hard? You got high scores in your tests. You even inspired everyone to do their best on the exams. If we studied hard, I'm sure we'll get A-minuses," Koko encouraged.

"I guess you're right. Let's study now, ne?" Mikan said.

They continued studying until Mikan's stomach growled. Mikan blushed in embarrassment while Koko chuckled.

"It's time for lunch. Let's go to the dining hall," Koko stood up followed by Mikan and they went to the dining hall together.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the dining hall, all their friends were there. They were all surprised to see Koko and Mikan walking together. Natsume's eyes narrowed and the room was getting hot again. Nobara helped lower the temperature by using her alice.<p>

"Are you getting jealous Natsume?" Tsubasa teasingly asked.

"Hmph" Although you could tell that he was with the facial expression that he's wearing.

Koko and Mikan stood in front of them. Mikan bowed and said, "I'm sorry for walking out on you guys. I just had a lot on my mind and I was getting stressed. I'm sorry."

"We're sorry too Mikan-chan," Iinchou said, "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"He's right Sakura. Come and sit down. I'm sure you're hungry," Ruka said.

"She's hungry all right. Her stomach growled earlier. It sounded like a monster just woke up. Hehehe," Koko teased.

Mikan hit Koko on the head while the others laughed except for Hotaru and Natsume. They were both thinking the same thing, _"When did they become so close?"_

After lunch, Nobara said she wanted to go to Central town to buy a few supplies. Everybody agreed to go with her to have a little fun before going back to full study mode. In Mikan and Koko's case, it was to distract their selves from the stress of Kuonji's escape.

"Maybe we could buy you some howalons Mikan-chan," Iinchou said.

"Really? Arigatou Iinchou!" Mikan said while hugging him.

During the trip to Central Town, Mikan sat beside Natsume on the bus. Natsume seem pleased about this because he had a smile on his face during the whole ride.

"Natsume, let's go to the comic book store I'm going to look at a manga that just arrived," Ruka invited Natsume.

"Huh? Okay." With that, they both went to the comic book store while the Otaku sisters went to the science supply store.

"Koko, let's go to the practical jokes shop. I heard there are a lot of new items today," Kitsu told Koko.

Koko shook his head, "No thanks. I might get in trouble with Aunt Serina if she finds out that I'm going to use my money to play a joke on other people."

They all just stared at him as if he was from another planet. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that we'd never thought that we'll hear you say those words. Is the world coming to an end?" Sumire said dramatically.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Permy," Koko sarcastically said. Sumire's eye twitched at the nickname.

"It's your loss. Wanna come with me Iinchou?" Kitsu asked Iinchou.

"Huh? Sure! I'll buy you howalons before we leave Mikan-chan."

"Okay!" Mikan said with a grin.

"I might as well go with them to make sure they don't get in trouble," Sumire said catching up with the two.

"Akira-kun!" a female voice said.

"Ohh! Its Kitten. I'll meet you guys at the howalon shop. Bye!" Tono said before leaving.

That left Mikan, Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara. The five of them walked to the store where they sell school supplies. During their walk, Tsubasa couldn't help but look at Mikan and Koko who were walking side by side.

"Mikan, are you going to break up with Natsume?" Tsubasa asked without tact. Misaki hit him on the head yelling, "BAKA!"

They all stopped walking. Mikan tilted her hear to side expressing her confusion.

"You and Koko have been together all day. Of course, I'm not saying that you'll break up with Natsume for Koko-"

"That is what you're saying Senpai," Mikan interrupted.

"-but we can't help but have suspicions, of course." Tsubasa continued as if there was no interruption.

"You're really stupid Tsubasa!" Misaki yelled while holding Tsubasa's neck and strangling him.

"…." Mikan, Koko and Nobara sweat-dropped.

"I'm not going to break up with Natsume," Mikan calmly replied.

"Then why were you with Koko all day? They told us about how you suddenly went to him and said 'I need you'. What the hell was that all about?" Misaki asked.

Koko and Mikan looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess we should tell you guys about it. Go to my room tonight. Just the three of you. It's really important. Don't let anyone follow you. Don't let anyone come with you. Just the three of you can come. Is that understood?" Mikan asked, her facial expression becoming serious.

"Okay. Just the three of us? We can't tell anybody else? Not Hotaru, Natsume or Ruka-pyon?" Tsubasa asked.

Koko replied, "Yup."

"Okay," Nobara said while Tsubasa and Misaki nodded.

After Nobara bought what she needed, they all went to the howalon shop. When they arrived, everybody was already there and Iinchou was holding a box of howalons. He gave it to Mikan.

"Here you go Mikan-chan," Iinchou said.

"This whole box is mine?" Mikan asked. Iinchou just nodded.

"You're drooling, Ugly," Hijiri Youchi said.

Mikan's eye twitched at the insult. She faced You-chan. Instead of insulting him back, she just said, "When did you get here?"

"Narumi-sensei and Serina-sensei dropped me off at the comic book store. Natsume-nii was there so I just came along," You-chan replied, "Carry me."

Mikan obliged to his request despite the fact that he called her ugly. She turned to Koko who had a shocked look on his face.

"Koko-kun?"

"What is it Mikan-chan?" Koko replied.

"Are Narumi-sensei and Serina-sensei dating?" Mikan casually asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to write to okaa-san to let her know that her little sister finally found a man," Koko said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Everybody laughed while Tsubasa said, "It's gross when you put it like that."

Suddenly Tono said with a smile, "If you wanted your aunt to find a man you should have told me. I could make her happy."

"No thanks. I don't want you near my grandmother much less my aunt… Huh… Please remember that I have the mind reading alice. You better keep those thoughts out of your head if you don't want me to castrate you in your sleep," Koko replied with a straight face. He smirked when he saw Tono's face turn pale.

"Ehem. I'll keep that in mind," Tono said while covering his body part.

Everybody laughed at Tono's reaction.

"Ne, minna-san, we should go back to the school. It's getting late and I have to go see my uncle," Mikan suggested.

Everybody agreed. The ride back to the dorms was silent except for Youchi's snoring who was sleeping on Mikan's lap.

When they arrived at the dorms, Mikan and Natsume went to Youchi's room to put him back to bed. During their walk to the dining hall, Natsume kept glancing at Mikan to see that she was looking at the ground thinking about something. He stopped walking and put a hand on her wrist to make her stop walking, too.

"What's the problem?" Natsume asked, looking Mikan in the eyes to find out if she was lying or not.

"What?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"You've been acting strange the whole day, Mikan."

"I don't kno-"

"Don't lie to me. I'll know when you lie."

"There really isn't a problem Natsume," Mikan insisted. She tried to change the subject, "Tsubasa-senpai talked to us about you being jealous."

"Us?"

"Koko-kun and me"

His grip on her wrist tightened but Mikan ignored it.

"There's nothing going on, alright? There really isn't anything. I just needed his help this morning. I'm not going to break up with you so don't worry, okay?" Mikan said.

"Hn."

"Thank you." Mikan kissed Natsume on the cheek.

"Let's go. I'm getting hungry."

"Hn."

**End of chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Studies, Exams and Goodbyes

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! I am so happy! FFN sent me an email that says that 3 readers put my story on their story alert list! Yahoo! I'd just like to thank them. You guys know who you are. I kinda forgot your names since I already deleted those emails. Hehehe sorry :p**

**Anyway! I'll be making OCs. What would their alices be? I'm kind of drawing a blank there. Help me? Just leave a review to suggest possible alices because I really don't want to use elemental alices like wind, ice, water and fire for my OCs. Thanks!**

**Don't forget to review! I do not own Gakuen Alice and Old Yeller! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Studies, Exams and Goodbyes<strong>

Everyone was already there when they arrived. The gang was happy to see that Mikan and Natsume are acting normal again.

"Finally! I'm so hungry!" Hotaru said.

"You're always hungry Imai," Ruka said to the surprise of everyone. He just realized what he said but didn't show any acknowledgement that he did.

Hotaru glared at him and held embarrassing photos of him saying, "In exchange for that I'm going to sell these to your fangirls. These are all quite new especially this picture of you about to cry when we watched _Old Yeller_. Your fangirls are going to pay a lot of money for these pictures."

She then turned to Sumire and said, "Permy, how much are you going to pay for these photos?"

"I'll have to say, 1, 000 ¥," Sumire replied with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Then I'm going to sell these photos 2,000 ¥ each. Don't worry Ruka-kun; I'm going to make posters so that everyone will know about the new pictures," Hotaru said with a small smile on her lips.

Ruka sat still with a horrified look on his face. The guys looked at him with pity while thinking, _"Hotaru-sama is really scary."_

Mikan said, "Kawaii!" Ruka blushed.

After eating Mikan stood up and said, "I have to go now. I need to talk to my uncle about something. Bye."

Koko read Mikan's mind which said, _"Bring them to my room later. Wait for me there."_ Koko nodded indicating he understood.

Mikan teleported to her uncle's office and knocked.

"Come in!"

"Uncle, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We decided that it would be better for Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and Nobara-chan to find out what really happened. Tsubasa-senpai and Nobara-chan were both in the Dangerous Ability Class so I think they'll be able to handle it," Mikan went straight to the point. She was already tired and she wanted to get this over with.

"If that's what you want. But make it very clear to them that they cannot in any circumstances tell anybody else about this matter. We don't need students panicking and writing their parents that they want to go home because they're scared. It's much safer inside the Academy," Kazumi explained.

"Hai!" Mikan walked to her uncle and gave him a hug. "Goodnight Uncle!"

"Goodnight Mikan."

* * *

><p>When Mikan arrived at her room, she saw the girls were seating on her bed while Tsubasa was sitting at the table with Bear on his lap.<p>

"Where's Koko?" Mikan asked.

The door to her bathroom opened and out came Koko with a tissue in his nose.

"What just happened?" Mikan asked with worry etched across her face,

"Bear punched Koko in the face when we came in," Tsubasa said trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"It's not funny Senpai." Koko glared at Tsubasa.

"Bear, can you make some tea please? Thank you!" Mikan said. Bear nodded and hopped down from Tsubasa's lap while glaring at Koko as if he stole something from him.

"Ne, let's get started," Mikan said.

Mikan and Koko told Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara everything they found out: Kuonji's escape, Mikan wanting to train in America, the deal Hii-sama made with Mikan and Koko's decision to go with Mikan. There was shock, fear and worry etched across their faces as they tell the story.

"It does look like someone betrayed us. But who?" Tsubasa wondered out loud.

"We don't know but they're making an investigation about it now," Koko said.

"Are you two sure of your decision? You're just going to leave if you get high score on your tests?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah. That's part of the deal. Please keep this a secret from the others," Mikan pleaded.

Nobara, Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other then looked at Mikan and Koko. They all sighed and nodded.

"I guess there's nothing we could do to stop you, huh?" Tsubasa asked with a frown on his face.

Mikan and Koko just shook their heads.

"Alright. If that's what you really want. I respect your decision," Nobara said with a small smile.

"Nobara-chan"

"She's right, even though we're against it; you're doing this to protect everyone. We'll be hypocrites if we said that you should think about yourselves. We did the exact same thing when you were trying to escape from the academy," Misaki winked while Tsubasa grinned.

"Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai." Mikan got up and hugged the three middle school students with tears in her eyes. Koko just stood there until Mikan grabbed his arm and pulled him to join the group hug. They were getting emotional when they realized it was getting late. Everyone said their goodnights to each other and went back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>The days flew by as everyone studied for their upcoming exams. Mikan and Koko studied until their head hurt. They studied their notes after breakfast, while walking to the classroom and every free time they had. Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara sometimes went to their classroom to help Koko and Mikan. They explained everything to the two until they understood completely. The rest of their friends couldn't help but wonder, <em>"What's going on with them?"<em>

The day before the exams, Mikan, Koko, Misaki, Tsubasa and Nobara were all in Tsubasa's room studying. After studying till lunch time, they all went to the dining hall to eat. There they saw the rest of the gang.

"You guys are finally going to eat without your noses sticking in notebooks?" Sumire asked.

"Huh?"

"The two of you have been studying non-stop. What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Tono asked.

"Nothing's wrong with us. We just want to get a high grade. We do want to graduate you know?" Mikan responded.

"Well, with the way you're studying, I'll be surprised if you don't get the highest grades," Tsubasa said.

Everyone stared at him.

"It's true you know. You two have improved a lot," Nobara said with a proud smile on her face.

"Thanks! That means a lot!" Koko said.

"Just remember, you two. Don't study today. Use the remaining hours to relax. Don't cram or else you might forget everything we studied for the last two weeks, ne?" Misaki advised.

"Hai!"

The four people not in the elementary division left.

They ate in silence. After eating everyone stood up and left the dining hall.

"Ne, are you guys going to study today?" Mikan asked her friends.

"I don't know. My head hurts from all the studying." Sumire replied.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, Hii-sama invited me to have tea with her. She said I could bring friends. Would you guys like to come with me?" Mikan asked.

"Tea? With Hii-sama?" Mikan nodded. "In the Hana Hime Den?" Mikan nodded again.

"Yes!" the girls answered with delight.

"The boys are invited too, you know? Hii-sama wants to meet all of you," Mikan asked the boys with a smile on her face.

"We don't have to wear kimonos right?" Ruka nervously asked.

"Nope"

"We're in!" the boys answered in unison.

Ruka felt a tug on his leg. He looked down to see Youchi. He lifted Youchi up.

"Do you want to come too, You-chan?" Mikan asked. He just nodded.

"Well then. We should go."

* * *

><p>Mikan teleported everyone to the entrance of the Hana Hime Den. There at the entrance stood Yamanouchi Shizune, Hii-sama's right hand. They all bowed to each other.<p>

"Yukihira-san, we're glad you could make it. The same goes for you Yome-san." Shizune greeted them.

"There's no need to call me Yukihira-san. I'm still not used to it." Mikan replied with a smile while Koko just smiled.

"Very well Mikan no kimi. Everyone, please follow me."

Everybody followed her. The ones who haven't been in the Hana Hime Den stared with awe at the structure of Hii-sama's home. They entered a big door and at end of the room sitting at the center was Hii-sama.

Mikan and the others bowed.

"It is great to see you again Mikan no kimi and Yome Kokoro." Hii-sama greeted them.

"These must be your friends. Everybody please sit. Tea will be served shortly."

Everyone sat down on the floor and started the introduction.

"I'm happy that you answered my invitation. I was worried that the two of you would be too busy studying for the exams tomorrow," Hii-sama inquired.

"These two have been studying like it's the end of the world, Hii-sama," Hotaru was the one who replied.

"Is that so? I would have thought that Serina-sensei and Principal Kazumi would have done something by now to avoid you two from getting those A's," Hii-sama told them with a smile on her face.

Everyone stared in shock at what Hii-sama said. Hii-sama did not give any recognition regarding her slip-up.

"A's? You've been studying to get A's? Why didn't you tell us? And why wouldn't they want you to get A's?" Sumire practically screamed at them.

"Permy, please lower your voice. You're in the presence of a principal," Hotaru scolded Sumire.

Mikan and Koko didn't get the chance to reply when the door opened and entered the members of the Hana Hime carrying tea.

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun!" some of the members gasped.

They raced to get to the two boys to serve them tea.

"Ne, Natsume-kun would you like anything else?"

"Ne, Ruka-kun what tea would you like to drink?"

The rest of the session went like this with the others laughing at the obvious discomfort Natsume and Ruka are experiencing from the attention.

Mikan suddenly stood up and bowed, "Arigatou for having us, Hii-sama."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mikan no kimi. Good luck on your exams."

Mikan teleported herself and her companions to the dorms and everyone went to sleep after eating dinner practically forgetting Hii-sama's slip-up.

* * *

><p>The next day, everybody woke up nervous for the exams. They all went to the classrooms where the teachers explained the rules and the consequences if disobeyed. It was like that for the whole week and before they knew it, all the exams were done.<p>

"Finally! The exams are done. My head hurts from all the knowledge," Mikan complained.

"So there really is something inside your head," Natsume teased.

"Shut up!"

"Why don't we celebrate the end of the exams tomorrow? Let's go to Central Town," Iinchou invited.

"Yeah!" everyone except Koko and Mikan agreed.

"Gomen minna, but I'll be spending the day with uncle tomorrow. He said that it's been like weeks since he last saw me," Mikan reasoned.

"Me too. Aunt Serina wants me to spend some time with her. While I'm at it I'm going to complain how hard her test was," Koko said with a big grin.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the pair.

"Okay. We're going to celebrate next time then."

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

The day the results were given, everybody gasped and was shocked to see that Mikan and Koko are part of the top scorers.

"Oh my gosh! Mikan-chan! Koko-kun! You don't have scores below A-! You're studying finally paid off, huh?" Anna said.

"I can't believe that you beat me at the exams. You two are like one of the dumbest people I know, no offense," Sumire said.

"None taken," Mikan and Koko replied with a smile.

"I really can't believe it. Your scores are even higher than mine," Ruka said.

"I guess we can't call you dummy anymore huh?" Hotaru teasingly said.

"You guys can still call me that because I have a feeling I'm not gonna do this again. My head still hurts from all the studying," Mikan said while Koko nodded.

"Mikan! Koko!" somebody called when they were outside.

"Tono-senpai! Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai! Nobara-chan!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Congratulations brat! Who would have thought you had it in you?" Tono said.

Mikan just stuck her tongue out in reply.

"You did get high scores but you're still as childish as ever," Natsume commented.

They all laughed. Suddenly Koko exclaimed, "No way!" while looking at Nobara, Tsubasa and Misaki.

Everyone turned to him with questioning gazes. Koko just grinned while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Sumire asked her partner.

"Nothing" Koko quickly replied. Sumire raised an eyebrow but before she started interrogating him Nobara said, "By the way Mikan-chan, the High School Principal wants to see you in his office."

"Okay. See you guys later!" Mikan said as she waved to her classmates and left.

"Let's go to Central Town to celebrate!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Everyone else nodded.

Mikan quickly arrived in the HSP's office after teleporting. Kazumi was sitting behind his desk when Mikan arrived. Mikan walked up to the front of the desk and sat on one of the chairs facing her uncle.

"Congratulations on your exams, Mikan. You did well," Kazumi said with mixed emotion. He was proud that Mikan got high grades but was sad because this means that his beloved niece would be leaving in a few days.

"Arigatou, Uncle. I'm actually surprised that I passed the tests let alone get high grades," Mikan replies with a proud smile.

"I guess this means that I'll be leaving in a few days," Mikan said after a few minutes of silence.

Kazumi sighed. "You'll be able to pack your things without suspicion since you're supposed to be moving to the dorms of the Middle School."

Mikan nodded. She could tell her uncle was saddened by the news but did not point it out.

After a few minutes, Kazumi said, "I have some news. Andou Tsubasa, Harada Misaki and Ibaragi Nobara came to me yesterday. They want to go with you and Yome. Shiki and I already talked about it and we both agreed that it would be better for them to come with you since Andou and Ibaragi both have experience on doing missions. They'll be able to help you and Yome with your training."

"Really? They'll be leaving with us, then?" Mikan asked with delight.

"No, they won't. They'll leave a week after graduation so that Andou and Harada would get used to the fact that they are now High School students. "

"I see," Mikan replied. After a few moments, Mikan hesitantly opened her mouth and asked, "Uncle, would you like to go to Central Town with me?"

Kazumi was shocked but he quickly smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>In Central Town<p>

Mikan and her uncle, the HSP, were walking in Central Town. While they were walking, students, teachers and visitors looked at them in shock. They haven't seen the principal come to Central Town for a long time. The last time he went there was when his brother, Yukihira Izumi who is also Mikan's father, was still alive. Mikan was getting irritated and anxious with all the staring. Suddenly, Mikan's stomach grumbled. Mikan blushed in embarrassment while Kazumi just looked down at her with a smile.

"Would you like to have lunch now?" asked Kazumi.

Mikan was so embarrassed that all she could do was nod.

They went inside a little restaurant which serves authentic Japanese food. The workers all stopped what they were doing and stared at the two newcomers in shock. An old man approached them.

"Yukihira-sama! It's an honor to have you in our restaurant. It has been a long time since we saw you around here. Please have a seat." The old man, who happens to be the owner of the restaurant, bowed.

"Arigatou, Seiji-san." Kazumi replied.

They sat at a table near the center of the restaurant. Not a lot of people eat there anymore. More people prefer western foods since it's much cheaper, too.

A young woman in her early twenties came to their table and served them tea.

"Hello, I'm Ayame; I'll be your server today. Here are your tea and the menus," The woman said with a smile.

"I'd like one bowl of Gyudon, a bowl of miso soup and iced tea," Kazumi ordered, "What about you, Mikan?"

"Hmmm… I'd like a bowl of Katsudon, Gyoza, and iced tea," Mikan replied.

"Hai. Is that all?" they nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back with your orders."

The bell near the door rung, meaning that a new customer entered, or in this case, customers. They gasped.

"Mikan-chan! Principal Yukihira!"

Mikan and Kazumi looked at the customers. There, standing in the doorway, were Mikan's friends: Natsume, Hotaru, Koko, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Nobara, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Tono, Youchi and Sumire.

"Ahhh. Minna-san, you're here too?" Mikan dumbly asked.

"No we're not here. We're outside," Hotaru replied with sarcasm. Mikan just stuck her tongue out.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Kazumi politely asked.

They were just staring at him not believing that the HSP just asked them to lunch. Koko approached the table and took a seat next to Mikan.

"Hello, Yukihira-sama. It's nice to see you outside your office," Koko greeted.

"Ahhh. Yome-san, it's nice to see you again as well," Kazumi replied.

"Well, are you guys just going to stand there? Come and take a seat," Mikan said.

That seemed to snap them out of their trance. They brought the tables together and sat. Kazumi moved to sit beside Mikan. Ayame approached them again and asked the newcomers what their orders were. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Yome-san, congratulations on your exams. I'm sure Serina-sensei is proud of you," Kazumi said to break the silence.

"Arigatou. I haven't really talked to her today. She's a little busy fixing everything for the graduation." _"and for my trip to America," _Koko added in his mind. "I'm sure you're proud of Mikan-chan, too. And from what you're thinking, you're happy that she didn't fail her exams like her father," Koko continued with a grin, "Ouch! Mikan-chan! You didn't have to hit me."

"Ehhh?" Mikan pouted looking at her uncle after hitting Koko on the head, "You didn't think I could do it?"

"To be honest, no. I thought you inherited you're parents' brains because Yuka also gets low grades on her exams," Kazumi replied with a smile.

Everyone except Tsubasa, Nobara and Misaki who all laughed, just stared at them all thinking _"When did Koko and the principal become so close?"_

"Tobita Yuu, you are the top student this year, am I correct?" Kazumi inquired.

"Yes sir," Iinchou nervously replied.

"He's been the top student as long as I can remember," Mikan said.

"Well, you've only been in this school since you were ten," Hotaru said.

"Yeah but still-"

"Imai Hotaru is the second one?" Kazumi cut off what Mikan was saying.

Hotaru nodded and replied, "Hai, Yukihira-sama."

"Your brother, Subaru-kun is very proud of you," Kazumi said.

"Arigatou."

Ayame and Seiji came with their orders. "Arigatou Seiji-san," Kazumi said to the old man.

"No need to thank me Yukihira-sama. It's nice to see you strolling around Central Town," Seiji replied. He looked at Mikan and said, "You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"Seiji-san, this is Mikan. My niece."

"Oh! I never knew Izumi-kun had a daughter."

"Well, I wasn't aware that I'm related to Uncle Kazu until last year." Mikan said.

"I see. There were rumors back then that Izumi-kun fell in love with a student. What was her name? Azumi Yuka?" Seiji said.

"Hai. She is my mother," Mikan said with a proud smile.

"Well, that's why you look so familiar. You look just like her. She was really beautiful. So the rumors were true then. Your parents used to come and eat here with a few friends. One girl, I believe her name was Igarashi Kaoru," Natsume's eyes widened, "two little boys, Sakurano-kun and Imai-kun, they still come here, and the guy who looked like a girl. I think he's a teacher here. What was his name?"

"Narumi-sensei!" they all said in unison.

"Ah, yes, yes. That's his name. The Middle School Representative, Masachika Shiki used to come here with Yuka-chan and Kaoru-chan, too. They were all very nice. I remember Kaoru-chan used to tease Yuka-chan about being blackmailed by Shiki-san. Those were good memories. Well, enjoy your meal!" Seiji ended his little speech and left.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Anna asked, worried.

"Huh?" Mikan touched her face and was surprised to feel tears coming down. She quickly wiped them while everyone looked at her with worry clearly seen on her faces, "I'm fine. I was just surprised to hear that okaa-san and otou-san ate here," Mikan reassured them with a smile.

"Kaoru-san also used to come here with her. She was Yuka's best friend. Hyuuga-san, if you ask your father, I am sure that he'll be able to give you some of Kaoru-san's photos during her stay here at the academy," Kazumi said, looking at Natsume.

Natsume couldn't say anything. He just nodded. While the people who didn't go with them to past all looked at Natsume with shock.

"Hmm. It's seems that you and Mikan are destined to be together. Your mothers were best friends. I remember that Mikan was born in your house when Yuka-san went to see Kaoru-san. We saw that when we went to the past right?" Tono concluded. Mikan blushed while Natsume smirked.

"The food's getting cold," Mikan said after a few minutes of silence.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said.

The HSP was the first one to finish eating. He reached into his pocket and gave Mikan a lot of money.

"Here, Mikan. Use this money to go shopping. I have to get back to the office. Don't worry about the bill. I'll pay it before I go," He reached down to ruffle Mikan's hair.

"Bye!" Mikan waved

"Wow, Sakura-san. You have a lot of money. What are you gonna do with it?" Sumire asked.

"Mikan, buy me some crab," Hotaru said. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Um… I don't know," She looked at Koko, who shrugged, "How about a movie?"

They all went out of the restaurant after saying good-bye to the owner and Ayame. They went to the cinemas to see a movie which ended up to be a horror movie. Mikan buried her face on Natsume's arm the entire time. They went to the howalon shop to buy howalons before they left.

They all went to their respective rooms. Natsume walked Mikan to her room.

"Natsume," Mikan called before he turned to leave.

"Hmm." Natsume said.

"Arigatou." She stepped forward to place a kiss on his lips. "Good night."

She went inside and closed the door.

Natsume stood there, shocked. Even though they've been together for a while now, he was the one who always made the first move. Natsume smiled before going to his room.

After Natsume's footsteps died down, Mikan opened her door and went to her uncle's office. When she arrived, Koko, Tsubasa, Nobara, Misaki, Subaru, Sakurano, Shizune, Narumi, Misaki-sensei, Jinno, Serina, Noda, Hii-sama, Shiki-san and Kazumi were already inside.

"We are now all here," Hii-sama said. "Mikan no kimi and Yome Kokoro have received A's on their tests. I believe that they are now allowed to go to America. No objections?" She asked while looking at Serina and Kazumi. They both shook their heads.

"When do you want to leave?"

Mikan and Koko looked at each other before answering in unison, "Thursday night."

"I see. Are you two sure about your decision?"

"Hai."

"Alright then. I believe the two of you already know that Andou Tsubasa, Harada Misaki and Ibaragi Nobara will be following after a few weeks, am I right?"

Mikan was about to say that Koko still didn't know but he cut in, "Hai, Hii-sama."

Mikan looked at him. "I read their minds." Realization dawned on her, remembering Koko's exclamation of "No Way!" this morning.

Hii-sama turned to the teachers. "Please do not speak of this to anyone. It would be better that their departure be a quiet affair. If their friends find out about it there will surely be panic and many would like to go with them. Besides, they will do their best to change Mikan's mind about this trip."

Everyone nodded. "Well, then. It's getting late. I'll go now. Goodnight everyone," Hii-sama bid them goodnight and left with Shizune.

"Mikan-chan, Koko-kun, are you sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind," Narumi said.

"That's right. Please think about this carefully. Think about the friends that you will leave behind," Jinno said.

The others also joined in on convincing them from going to America. Finally, after 30 minutes of convincing, Mikan spoke.

"We're sure about this. Koko and I already talked about it. We can't just stay here and do nothing. We all know that Kuonji is going to go after me. I don't want other people to get hurt while trying to protect me just because I can't do anything. I want to fight. And besides, it's not like we're not coming back. After a year, we'll come back and continue our studies here."

"But, don't you want to wait until after graduation?" Narumi asked.

"It would be better if we leave as soon as possible. If we stayed longer, we might change our mind."

They all sighed. "We should all get some sleep." They bid each other goodnight.

The next day, all the graduating students started packing their things to bring them to the Middle School and High School dorms. Koko went to Mikan's room to help her pack.

"Ah, Koko-kun, you're here early," Mikan said when Koko went inside.

"I figured we should get started early so that we could finish your room before we packed mine," Koko said.

Mikan's room was flooded with boxes. There were boxes on the bed and on the floor. Mikan was going through her closet and took out some clothes before putting it in the luggage bag on the table in the center of her room. Koko approached Mikan and asked her what he could do. They spent the whole day packing her things until they all of Mikan's things were in the boxes and her clothes in the bag.

"There! We're done! You sure have a lot of things, Mikan-chan," Koko teased Mikan.

"Of course! I already took the things that I'm going to bring from Uncle's room. We can pack your things tomorrow Koko-kun," Mikan replied.

"Hai, hai. Goodnight Mikan-chan."

"Goodnight, Koko-kun."

* * *

><p>They spent the morning of the next day packing Koko's things. He didn't have a lot of things to bring so they finished after lunch. They decided to go help Sumire because they were sure that she has a lot of junk in her room.<p>

They were right. When they arrived, most of their classmates were already there helping. It turns out that they've been helping Sumire pack since yesterday but she still has a lot of thing left unpacked.

"Wow, Permy. I never thought that you have a lot of junk in your room," Koko said with a grin.

"They are not junk! They are necessary for my life here in the academy," Sumire replied, "What are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that, Permy? We came here to help because we heard you're still not yet done," Mikan replied.

"Oh? Then don't just stand there," Sumire started bossing around.

"How can you be best friends with her?" Mikan asked Koko.

"Well, how can you be best friends with Hotaru-chan?" Koko retorted.

"Touché"

Mikan and Koko helped Anna and Nonoko who were going through Sumire's dresser.

"How could she fit all these junk in here?" Koko wondered out loud.

"Where have the two of you been yesterday and this morning? We didn't see you at all," Nonoko asked.

"We were packing our own stuff," Mikan replied.

"Natsume-kun got worried yesterday because he didn't see you yesterday. He didn't think that you were in your room," Anna said.

"Where are they?" Mikan asked.

"They're starting to pack their things as well. Nonoko and I are already finished since we started packing last week."

"Oh, I see."

A few hours passed and it's finally dinner time. Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Mikan and Koko all went to the dining hall and saw Iinchou, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and Kitsu sitting together. They started eating while talking about how excited they are to be Middle School students.

"We're finally graduating! How about we have a graduation party?" Sumire suggested.

"That's a great idea! We can prepare tomorrow and have the party on Friday since the graduation will be on Sunday and we need Saturday to move our things to the dorms," Iinchou agreed.

Everyone agreed while Mikan and Koko just nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>Thursday morning<p>

Everyone met up at the classroom of Class B and started planning the party for tomorrow. Iinchou brought drinks and some snacks, including howalons. Mikan quickly ate some howalons. As a result, she choked on them. Natsume patted Mikan's back.

"Eat slower, pig," Hotaru said.

Mikan's eye twitched, "I'm not a pig!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Hotaru! How could you?"

"I just say it like I see it."

"You're such a meanie."

"Don't care."

"Hey, stop it!" Koko yelled.

All their attention went to Koko.

"You guys should stop fighting. You never know what would happen. We might wake up someday to find one of us gone," Koko explained.

They all looked like he was crazy except for Mikan who was looking on the floor trying her best not to cry. She was going to miss this.

"We're not going to disappear, you know. The war is over. Kuonji's in prison. Nothing bad will happen to us," Sumire casually replied.

Mikan lifted her head up and forced a smile, "I guess you're right."

Everyone could see that Mikan's smile was forced but they didn't know what was wrong.

The rest of the day flew by and before they knew it, it was time for dinner which means it was also time for Koko and Mikan to leave. They tried their best to act normal. They all made their way to the dining hall. During their walk, Mikan held Natsume's hand and intertwined their fingers. She gave him a bright smile. Natsume smiled at her in return.

Suddenly, Mikan stopped walking. The rest stopped walking, too.

"What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" Iinchou asked.

Mikan didn't reply. She just walked up to Hotaru and gave her a tight hug. Her tears were falling down. She released Hotaru and went on to hug Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Kitsu. Koko just smiled sadly. Mikan went back to Natsume and kissed him on the lips. Everyone stared in shock.

Before Natsume could react and kiss her back, Mikan pulled away and said, "I love you."

She turned to everyone and said, "I love all of you."

The rest could only stare. They didn't know what was happening. Mikan wiped her tears, took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ano, you guys should go and eat dinner. I'm not hungry. See you guys later!"

She turned to leave and stopped beside Koko. Koko read her mind, _"Say what you want to say. We won't see them for a long time."_

"You guys are my-our friends, that's why I'm saying this," Mikan kept her head down and held Koko's hand. Koko was starting to cry, too.

"Goodbye."

And in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

**End of chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN part 2: I know the last part is kind of corny but when I pictured it in my mind it wasn't so bad. Ayame and Seiju aren't the OCs I'm talking about. Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Explaining and Visiting

**A/N: Okay! Here's the 5****th**** Chapter! By the way when I say Misaki-sensei, I mean Misaki-sensei. When it's just Misaki it means Harada Misaki. Okay? Okay! For dramatic effect, pretend that in the scene, it's raining and I'll Believe by Altima from Shakugan no Shana III is playing in the background. I love that song… :D**

**By the way, I'm not sure about what to do when someone gets an allergic reaction. I researched it but I've never experienced it before and I haven't witnessed it either so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**I'm not really that happy with this chapter. I feel that there's something wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Explaining and Visiting<strong>

Mikan and Koko appeared in front of the High School Building. The teachers, principals, Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara were already there. Kazumi said that he'll accompany the two while Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara haven't arrived yet. Every person who was there started crying, even the guys.

Serina hugged Koko tightly, "Promise me you won't get killed. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself and Sakura-san. Promise me you'll come back in one piece." All Koko could do was nod.

"Mikan-chan, promise me you won't become a cold and heartless killer during your training. Just stay the same, okay?" Narumi hugged Mikan.

Everybody exchanged hugs with the two and said their goodbyes.

"Let's go." Kazumi told Mikan and Koko. They both nodded and went inside the car.

The driver greeted them and asked, "Where to?"

"Go to the Hyuuga household, then to the Yome's and finally to the hometown of Imai Hotaru and Sakura Mikan before going to the airport," Kazumi said. The driver nodded and started driving.

Mikan and Koko looked at him in confusion.

"We're going to see Hyuuga Natsume's family because I have important things to say to his father. After that, we're going to see each of your families to let them know where you will be for the next 12 months," Kazumi answered their unspoken question.

This answer seemed to lighten their moods.

"I'm going to see Grandpa?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. I want to thank him, too, for taking care of you for the past 10 years. You two should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Ruka asked.

The girls were starting to cry. Even Hotaru has tears in her eyes.

"This has got to be a joke, right?" Natsume asked.

Before anyone could answer, the intercom said, "Students of Class B please go to your classroom. I repeat, students of Class B, please go to your classroom. Thank you."

They started to run to their classroom, when they arrived, they saw the tear-stricken face of their adviser. And behind him stood Serina, Hii-sama, Shiki and the rest of the group that bid Mikan and Koko goodbye.

"Narumi-sensei? What happened?" Sumire asked.

"Minna, please seat down." They obliged.

"Judging by the looks of your faces, I'm guessing Yome-san and Mikan no kimi said goodbye, am I right?" Hii-sama asked.

All they could do was nod.

"I see. Do you know why they said that?"

They shook their heads.

"So, they didn't tell you, huh? It looks like they wouldn't want you to worry."

"Obviously, it got the opposite effect," Shiki said.

Hotaru stood up. "Why did they say those things?"

Nobody answered. "Onii-chan?" Subaru bowed his head.

"It seems that you have the right to know. You are, after all, their friends," Hii-sama said after a few minute of silence.

"Hii-sama! Is that wise? I mean, they are still children-" Jinno tried to say but Narumi cut him off.

"Children, who already saw the bad and dangerous side of this academy, who already fought against it," Narumi reasoned.

"Naru's right. We also think that they have the right to know," Tsubasa agreed.

The children were feeling nervous when they heard a sob. They looked at Serina who was still crying silently while Nobara and Misaki were comforting her.

"Why is Serina-sensei crying?" Iinchou nervously asked.

Narumi took a deep breath and said, "Mikan-chan and Koko-kun decided to go to America."

Their jaws dropped. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Ruka said, "You mean they eloped?"

The temperature in the room was rising. Natsume clenched his fist.

"Of course not! Really, Ruka-pyon? Eloped? They're 12 for goodness' sake! Sheesh!" Tsubasa said.

"Sorry, sorry," Ruka said while blushing.

This comment seemed to lighten the mood a bit. Even Serina smiled a bit.

"No, that's not it Ruka-kun. Although that would have been a better reason than the one that I'm about to tell you." Narumi said, his expression suddenly became serious.

"You all know that Kuonji was held in a small facility in the Northern Forest, correct?" Sakurano said.

They all nodded.

"It was protected by the Masachika-san's barrier," Misaki-sensei said.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'was'? Why did you use past tense?" Hotaru asked.

"It is because he is no longer there," Hii-sama replied.

"You mean he was moved to a different facility?" Sumire nervously asked.

"No. He escaped."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"This is just a joke, right? Because it's not funny," Kitsu laughed nervously.

"This is not a joke. We are serious. He escaped with the help of someone with the barrier alice," Subaru said.

"Someone betrayed us," Tsubasa said.

"What does this have to do with Mikan and Koko leaving?" Hotaru asked, her eyes narrowed.

"They eavesdropped on our meeting two weeks ago," Narumi started to explain.

"Remember when you told us that Mikan told Koko that she needed him?" Misaki said.

They nodded. "Mikan-chan said that they checked something and went to see Serina-sensei," Nonoko said.

"Well, in a sense, they didn't lie to you. They did check something. Mikan-chan asked Koko-kun to read our minds during the meeting while she nullified Shiki-san's barrier. Serina-sensei was present at the meeting," Narumi explained.

"Yome found out that Kuonji escaped and told Sakura about it. They both interrupted the meeting. We had no choice but to explain everything since, in a way, she's involved in this," Jinno said.

"What do you mean involved?" Natsume asked.

"We are certain that Kuonji will take revenge on Mikan no kimi after his injuries are healed," Hii-sama answered.

"Mikan-chan also seemed to be certain that Kuonji would gather followers before getting revenge," Narumi said.

"You let them leave knowing that Mikan's in danger!" Natsume yelled.

"Let us finish, Hyuuga Natsume," Hii-sama calmly replies.

"She decided to go to America to train her alices without distractions. We were completely against it but she explained why she needed to go," Narumi said.

"So we're distractions, then?" Hotaru asked, hurt that Mikan thinks that she's a distraction.

"No. That's not what she meant. She meant that she can't focus on training her alices if you found out, knowing that you'll be worried."

"Mikan no kimi also volunteered to go on missions to weaken Kuonji and his allies and to help prevent Kuonji from getting more followers."

"What about Koko?" Kitsu asked, curious as to what his best friend had to do with anything.

Serina stopped crying and explained, her voice still shaking, "Koko volunteered to go Sakura-san. He said that he'll help prevent her from becoming a ruthless and cold-hearted person."

"What can he do? He only has a mind-reading alice?" Sumire asked, also concerned for her best friend.

"We have a special quality that runs in our family. Much like Hii-sama and Masachika-san, we have high compatibility with different alices."

"So, what you're saying is that Koko will become like what Masachika-sensei was to Yuka-san? Be Sakura's partner during missions?" Ruka asked, needing confirmation.

"That's correct," Shiki replied, "Hyuuga-san, I am sure that you are wondering why Mikan didn't ask you to come instead," Natsume nodded, "She didn't want you, any of you to get hurt trying to protect her. You're alice type is the one that shortens the life span, I am sure that she is thinking about your health. So, I suggest that you take care of yourself. When she gets back I am sure that she will be happy to see you, alive and well."

Natsume just looked down and nodded. He can't help but feel betrayed.

"When are they coming back?" Hotaru asked.

"They'll be coming back after a year of training," Hii-sama replied with a small smile.

"So, they'll be training for a year in America. Just the two of them?" Ruka asked, blushing.

"Of course not. Principal Yukihira will be staying with them for a few weeks before Misaki, Nobara and I followed. When we get there, the HSP will come back here. We'll be training with them for a few months. After our training, we'll leave and come back here," Tsubasa replied. He noticed Ruka's blush, "Really Ruka-pyon? When have you become so perverted?"

Natsume's head snapped up and he glared at Ruka. Hotaru did the same.

"Oh my…" Narumi said also realizing why Ruka was blushing.

"Well, it's just that… Ano… Um… It' just that they're both going to become hormonal teenagers. I couldn't help but think something like that might happen," Ruka tried to explain.

*Baka* Hotaru hit him with a Baka Gun.

The others got it as well. They were now blushing furiously.

"They're not going to do anything like that. I trust my nephew to keep his hands to himself. He'll get a beating if he does anything like that. As for Sakura-san, she's too naïve. Nothing like that will happen," Serina said with confidence.

"What time is it Masachika-san?" Hii-sama asked.

"It is 7:30 in the evening, Hii-sama," Shiki replied.

"They should be at their first destination by now," Narumi said.

The children looked at them curiously wondering what they were talking about. As if on cue, Shiki's phone rang.

"Mushi-mushi? Ah, Mikan. Huh? Serina-sensei? Yes, she's here. I'll put it on loud speaker," Shiki put a finger to his lips telling the children to be quiet.

"Serina-sensei?" Mikan's panicked voice rang through the phone.

"Yes, Sakura-san? Is there something wrong?"

Coughing could be heard in the background as well as someone panicking.

"Well, yes there is." Their eyes widened, wondering what's wrong.

"Is Koko allergic to anything? I mean, after we ate, we were just sitting here in the living room while Uncle talked with Natsume's dad," Natsume looked shocked, "Then all of a sudden Koko started coughing and he couldn't breathe and-" Mikan was panicking.

"Sakura-san!"

"-and now we don't know what to do-"

"Sakura-san!"

"-he's having a hard time breathing-"

"Mikan!" Serina finally yelled. Mikan stopped talking.

"Relax, okay? Is the phone on loud-speaker?"

"Hai."

"Is there anyone with you?"

"Aoi-chan is with me. We didn't want to disturb the adults."

"Okay, okay. Describe Koko for me please."

"He's lying down and he's coughing. His breathing is ragged."

"Is he conscious?"

"Hai."

"Alright. Aoi-chan?"

"Hai?" Aoi answered. Natsume was concentrating on the conversation.

"Do you have Benadryl?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay. Uh, Mikan? Does Koko have a bag there?" Serina was getting nervous.

"Yes, he has a belt bag."

"Okay, open it. Do you see a tube that looks like a pen?"

"Yeah. It says Epipen."

Serina relaxed. "Okay. Put it on Koko's thigh and push the button on the top of the tube, okay?"

"Okay."

The coughing stopped and they could hear sighs of relief.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, Serina-sensei. Arigatou."

"It's a good thing Koko had the sense to bring that," Serina said, relief visible on her face.

"Koko, are you okay now?" Mikan could be heard asking Koko.

"I'm fine. OW! Why did you hit me on the head! I almost died you know?" Koko said.

"You had us worried! Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to something?" They could hear Mikan's relieved but angry voice.

"Hehehe. I forgot."

"Baka!"

"You had us worried there, Koko-kun," Aoi said.

"Hai hai. Gomenasai," Koko sounded sheepish.

"Koko, what did you eat?" Serina asked through the phone. Everyone in the room with Serina was relieved to hear Koko was alright.

"I ate some watermelon."

"You know you're allergic to watermelons! It's a good thing you brought your Epipen with you and that Mikan-chan and Aoi-chan were with you. It's also a good thing that Mikan-chan was able to reach us. You could've died!" Serina started scolding Koko.

"Sorry about that. Please don't tell okaa-san! I really don't need her to scold me when we get there," Koko pleaded.

"Alright. I won't. Just be careful, okay? You're still in Japan and you're already injured."

"Hehehe… Sorry."

"Sorry about my idiotic nephew, Mikan-chan."

"Hey!" Koko protested.

"You'll have to live with him for a year," Serina continued, ignoring Koko's protest.

"It's alright Serina-sensei. But, just to be sure, is he allergic to anything else?" Mikan asked.

"Nope. He's only allergic to watermelons."

"Thank goodness!"

"Since when did you start calling Mikan-chan by her first name?" Koko asked, suddenly curious.

"She stopped responding to Sakura-san during your allergic reaction. She was panicking."

"Ahhh. Sorry about that, Mikan-chan."

"No harm done, I think," Mikan replied. "Oh! I almost forgot! Shiki-san? Can you explain to Hotaru and the others the reason why we left?"

"Of course."

"Thank you! We have to go now! Aoi-chan and I still have to beat up Koko-kun for making us worry. Right, Aoi-chan?"

"Right!" Aoi giggled.

"Oh shit!"

"Oi! Watch your language! Where are you going? Come back here!" the line went dead.

Silence. Then, Serina started laughing. Nobara and Misaki joined in, too. Tsubasa and Narumi followed. Even Shiki chuckled. The rest of the adults soon followed. The children could only stare at them in shock.

When they relaxed, Tsubasa said, "If Koko keeps worrying Mikan like that; he might end up dying from Mikan's wrath."

The others agreed.

"Why are they at my house?" Natsume asked, his eyebrow raised.

"We don't know. I don't think Mikan and Koko know as well. Only Principal Yukihira knows. When they leave your father's home, they will go straight to the Yome residence and then to Mikan's grandfather to let them know their whereabouts," Shiki explained.

"I hope my sister doesn't kill me for letting Koko go," Serina muttered but everyone could hear her, "On second thought, she's going to be proud of Koko for volunteering to protect the Yukihira heir."

"Yukihira heir?" they all asked in unison.

Either Serina didn't hear them or she just ignored the question. "It's getting late. You should go to the dining ha and eat your dinner now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"Thank you for having us tonight, Hyuuga-san," Kazumi thanked the raven-haired man, Hyuuga Ioran, Natsume's father.

"No need to thank me. It's the least I could do for bringing me news about my son. I am very happy that he's okay and has many friends."

Kazumi smiled. Ioran looked at the kids and said, "She looks just like Yuka-chan but it looks like she got her personality from Yuuki-sensei."

"You said that my son is dating her. Aren't they a bit too young to be dating? Anyway, I hope he doesn't do anything to mess this up," Ioran sighed.

The kids went outside and joined the adults.

"Are you alright now, Koko-kun?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay now," Koko replied with a grin.

"We should go now. Thank you for the dinner Aoi-chan, Hyuuga-san," Mikan bowed.

They exchanged goodbyes and went inside the car. They waved at the Hyuugas until they couldn't see them anymore.

"I never thought that your birthday is actually May. That means you're older than Natsume-kun," Koko commented after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I know. I was shocked, too. I just knew that I was born while his mother was pregnant with him," Mikan replied.

"Would be alright if we celebrated your real birthday, instead?" Kazumi asked Mikan.

Mikan smiled widely and nodded, "That's a great idea. I'm going to use Yukihira as my surname too, if that alright."

Kazumi smiled encouragingly.

"Where are we going next?" Koko asked.

"We'll be going to your parents' house. We should let them know that you decided that you'll be going with Mikan. It would be a good opportunity to explain to them why you're going to do it," Kazumi replied calmly.

A few hours have passed, it was already morning and they arrived at Koko's hometown. Koko was excited and nervous at the same time. He hasn't seen his parents ever since he entered the academy. They wrote letters and he wrote them back but this was the first time he'll see his parents again.

They stopped in front of a simple house. In the front yard was a Sakura tree.

Kazumi and Koko went out of the car first. While Koko helped Mikan get out of the car, the door opened to reveal a woman in her early thirties who looked like Serina-sensei except for the short dirty blond hair. The woman was smiling and crying at the same time. She ran out of the house and hugged Koko tightly.

"Okaa-san. Can't. Breathe."

"Gomenasai! I'm just so happy to see you!" the woman gushed.

Mikan was doing her best not to laugh. When the woman looked at her she suddenly stopped and gulped. Mikan bowed.

"Okaa-san, this is Mikan-chan. Mikan-chan, this is my okaa-san, Mariko," Koko said with a big grin.

Mariko blinked and looked from Mikan to Koko, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Mikan blushed furiously while Koko said, "Of course not! What are you talking about?"

"Hmmm? It's just that, I couldn't think of anything else why you would bring a girl to meet your mother," Mariko replied with a strange smile.

*cough*

Mariko turned around and her eyes widened in shock. She hastily bowed and said, "Principal Yukihira! I didn't see you there. I apologize."

"It's quite alright. I understand that you missed your son deeply," Kazumi replied.

"Honey, I think we should let the visitors in, don't you think?" a man that looks like Koko except he doesn't have a stupid grin on his face, said.

He turned to Koko and ruffled his hair, "It's good to see you again, my son."

"It's great to see you too, Dad," Koko replied happily.

He turned to Mikan and introduced himself, "I am Kyosuke, Koko's father. It is nice to meet you, Mikan-chan."

Mikan bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you too, Kyosuke-san, Mariko-san."

"Let's go inside and have some breakfast. My sister told me that you'll be coming but we didn't expect you to arrive until later," Mariko said.

They sat at a table near the kitchen. Bread, coffee and tea were served.

"So, what brings you to our home?" Mariko asked with a small smile.

"What has Serina-sensei told you?" Kazumi answered her question with a question.

"Hmmm… My sister said something about Koko making a big decision for himself and protecting your niece. That's all she said."

"By the way Principal Yukihira, where is your niece?" Kyosuke asked.

"She's right here," Koko said while pointing a finger at Mikan.

"Oh my! You're the Principal's niece?" Mariko said, "You mean you're Yuuki-sensei's daughter?"

Mikan nodded with a smile.

"You're so pretty! You look just like your mother!"

"Arigatou!" Mikan replied.

"Yome-san, I came here to talk to you about your son," Kazumi interrupted before Mikan got embarrassed.

"Huh? Why? Did he do something wrong?" Mariko asked while glaring at Koko. Koko gulped.

"No, he didn't do anything wrong. But I feel that you should know that Koko will be going to America tomorrow with Mikan. They will be staying there for a year."

"What! Why?" Mariko said loudly.

Suddenly, they heard someone crying from upstairs.

"It's your little sister Koko. She's already 4 years old but she still cries when she wakes up alone," Kyosuke said while standing up.

"I'll get her Otou-san. You should listen to what the Principal has to say," Koko replied, "Let's go, Mikan-chan."

Mikan and Koko went upstairs while they talked. They went inside a room that used to be Koko's and they saw a girl sitting on the bed, crying.

Koko approached the girl while the girl just looked at him with wide eyes. The girl looked at a picture on the table next to the bed. The picture showed a young Koko before he went to the academy.

The girl remembered what her mother said, _"That's your onii-chan. He went to a school a long time ago. See these letters? He writes to us as much as he can."_

Realization hit her and she loudly said, "Onii-chan!"

Koko smiled widely, happy that his little sister recognized him. He sat on the bed and sat his little sister on his lap.

"That's right. I'm your onii-chan. What's your name?"

"My name is Ami!"

"Ami-chan, you're so kawaii!" Mikan said.

Ami blinked, "Who are you?"

"This is my friend Mikan-chan," Koko answered while Mikan waved.

"You're so pretty!"

"Arigatou!" Mikan replied with a smile.

Mikan and Koko played with Ami until it was time to leave.

"Koko, take care of yourself ok? Come back in one piece," Mariko told Koko, "When you come back, visit us ok? I'm against your decision but Mikan-chan needs you. Take care of her, ok?"

They both looked at Mikan who was carrying Ami. Koko smiled when he saw that Mikan was tickling Ami.

They all said their goodbyes and waved.

Mikan was very excited. She was going to see her grandfather again. She hadn't seen him ever since she left for the academy. She had a lot of stories to tell him especially the one about her parents.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Mikan's house in the countryside. The house was traditional Japanese house. There at the door was Mikan's grandpa who was standing and waiting for them to come. Her grandpa had a smile, one that was happy at the same time, worried. Hotaru's mother was also there with him.<p>

When Mikan got out of the car, she ran straight to her grandpa and gave him a bear hug.

"Ojii-san," Mikan said, tears running down her cheeks, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, my precious granddaughter," her grandpa replied happily, "Why are you crying?"

Mikan let her grandpa go and wiped the tears from her cheeks but fresh tears come down, "I'm just so happy to see you again."

"It's great to see you again, Mikan-chan," Hotaru's mother said, "We should go in and have some tea."

They went straight to the living room and took a seat on the floor. Mikan went to the kitchen and helped Hotaru's mother with preparing tea while the guys waited.

"It's been a long time, Mikan-chan," Hotaru's mother said while they were waiting for the water to boil.

Mikan nodded and said, "Where's Hotaru's otou-san?"

"Aah, he's at work today. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see you but he can't get out of work today."

"I see. Hotaru misses you. She and Subaru-senpai are on good terms now."

"Thank goodness. I thought that they won't acknowledge that they're siblings. I was really worried about Subaru because he went to the academy at such a young age."

"He's alright now. He has a best friend, Sakurano-senpai. Hotaru and Subaru-senpai have a lot of friends right now. They do their best to protect and help each other."

"That's great news. I'm sure my husband would be very happy when I tell him those things."

The water boiled. The put the water in a tea pot and added tea leaves. They took out matching tea cups and put them on a tray with some snacks.

When they entered the living room, Kazumi and grandpa were talking. Koko was just sitting there listening. Mikan served them tea and sat next to her grandpa. After drinking tea, Imai-san, Koko and Kazumi went outside to give Mikan and her grandpa some privacy.

"I met my mother," Mikan quietly said.

Her grandpa wasn't ready for this revelation. He did not expect this. He put his tea cup down and carefully thought about what he should say next.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I know I should have told you that you were adopted but…" Granpa trailed off.

"I know. I'm not mad at you or anything. You still took care of me even though you had a feeling that someone's after her. For that, I thank you."

"How did you find out?"

"That same person was after me, too. I have the same alice as my okaa-san and otou-san, that's why…"

"Alice? Extraordinary powers? I remember one of your teachers explaining that to me. I suppose that the Principal is a relative?"

"Hai. He's my uncle, my otou-san's older brother."

"He told me everything including your decision to go to America. Do you really want to do that? You'll be leaving your friends. You'll be in danger!"

"I'll be fine, ojii-san. You don't need to worry about me. You should take care of your health and make sure you're healthy when I come back, ne?"

Grandpa sighed. He really didn't want Mikan to leave but she's so stubborn, "Fine. If that's what you really want but promise me something."

Mikan nodded.

"Promise me that you will always be safe. You will change for the better and that you won't turn into someone who's out for revenge."

Mikan smiled at her grandpa's worry, "I promise ojii-san!"

"Good, good. Why don't you go out and give that boy, Koko, a tour of our beautiful town while I have a talk with your uncle and Imai-san."

Mikan stood up and went outside. She saw Koko, Kazumi and Imai-san in the backyard. Koko was talking animatedly and telling stories about Hotaru's blackmailing schemes while Imai-san was laughing.

"I never thought my daughter was capable of that," Imai-san said while giggling, "Poor… What was the boy's name?"

"Ruka-pyon," Mikan supplied while walking towards them.

"Ahh, Ruka-kun. Yes, Koko was just telling me how my daughter has been blackmailing him. Poor guy… But I'm surprised how Hotaru was still able to get many pictures. How was your talk with Sakura-san?"

"It went alright. Imai-san, uncle, grandpa wants to talk to you. Let's go Koko. I'll give you a tour of our village."

Koko agreed. Imai-san said, "Come back before dark, ok?"

Mikan and Koko went out the gate. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I want to see your old school, Mikan-chan. Hotaru-chan told me back then that she donated the money she got from the academy so that the school won't be tore down."

"That's right. Let's go!" Mikan grabbed Koko's wrist and ran, dragging Koko behind her. Mikan was just wearing a sun dress with small floral patterns and she had her hair down. During the run, Mikan's hair went to Koko's face.

When they arrived at the entrance of the school, Koko was already panting while Mikan had a lot of energy. Koko was wondering where she got that energy when a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Mikan-chan!"

They both turned around and saw three girls, who had the same age as them, were walking toward them with shock looks on their faces.

"Akane-chan, Sora-chan, Nabiki-chan!"

"Mikan-chan! What are you doing here?" Akane asked.

"I'm visiting ojii-san," Mikan replied with a smile.

They all talked, reminiscing about the past. Koko was standing beside Mikan the whole time, being ignored. The girls were too focused on their conversation to notice Koko. Just then, a guy approached them.

"Who do we have here?" the guy said.

"Leave us alone, Sano" Akane said.

"Why are you talking to me like that, Akane-chan? I thought we were friends?" Sano said.

"Friends? We are not friends!" Akane angrily replied.

"Sano? Why does that name sound familiar?" Mikan asked.

"Well, maybe you've heard of me. I am pretty famous around here," Sano grinned.

"Ahh! I remember now! You were the one who used to bully me back then!" Mikan said, her eyes narrowing.

"Why would I bully someone as pretty as you?" Sano replied, confused but still trying to charm Mikan.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Mikan smirked.

"She's Mikan-chan, dumbass!" Sora yelled.

"Sakura Mikan?" Sano asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"Hai, hai! I bet you're regretting everything, right?" Nabiki asked.

"If I knew you'd be pretty, then I wouldn't have bullied you. You should have put your hair down instead of wearing those ridiculous pig-tails," Sano said, approaching Mikan.

Before he could get too close to Mikan, Koko stepped in front of him as if shielding Mikan.

"Who the hell are you?" Sano asked.

"Yeah! Who are you?" Akane, Sora and Nabiki asked in unison.

"Koko-kun, what are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan-chan, stop your alice," Koko replied, ignoring Mikan's question.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Mikan deactivated her nullification alice. Koko was able to read their minds.

"_Who the hell is this kid, trying to be the knight in shining armor? And what alice are they talking about? Damn! Sakura really became beautiful. I shouldn't have pulled her pig-tails back then. I wonder what Imai looks like now."_

"Who the hell is this kid, trying to be the knight in shining armor? And what alice are they talking about? Damn! Sakura really became beautiful. I shouldn't have pulled her pig-tails back then. I wonder what Imai looks like now," Koko repeated Sano's thoughts.

"_How the hell did he know my thoughts? Is he reading my mind?"_

"How the hell did he know my thoughts? Is he reading my mind?"

"_Okay, I'm really freaked out right now."_

"Okay, I'm really freaked out right now."

Akane, Sora and Nabiki looked at Koko in wonder.

"What the hell! Get out of my mind!" Sano yelled and ran.

"How did you do that?" Akane asked.

Mikan was the one who answered, "You know what alices are right?" they all nodded, remembering Hotaru and the explanation given by her mother, "Well, Koko has the mind reading alice."

"Cool!" Nabiki gushed.

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

"I'm Yome Kokoro. I'm Mikan-chan's classmate."

"Wait a minute. What's your alice, Mikan?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, you're studying in Gakuen Alice, too," Sora asked.

"Gomenasai, but I have to keep my alices a secret. You'll know when the time is right," Mikan replied, remembering that Kuonji might target them.

"Mikan-chan, we should go now. I want to see the rest of the town," Koko said, changing the topic.

Mikan agreed. She was going to say goodbye when Sora said, "We'll come with you. It's been a long time since we last saw you, Mikan-chan."

Mikan was going to protest but Koko put a hand on her shoulder and said, "The more the merrier!"

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed. They already graduated and were in Middle School. It turns out; Narumi was still their homeroom teacher and Nobara was their classmate since she still has one year of Middle School ahead of her. Nobody wanted to take the job of being the adviser of the rowdiest class.<p>

Currently, they were in the classroom waiting for Narumi who is still late as usual. Hotaru and the others were still waiting for the information to sink in. They still couldn't believe that Mikan and Koko left three weeks ago. They still couldn't believe that Kuonji managed to escape.

"I hope I wake up to find out this was just a very bad dream," Sumire said, "Ow! Why did you pinch me?"

"Nope! Not a dream!" Kitsu said with a big grin. He suddenly frowned, "That's what Koko would probably do if he heard you."

Ruka looked at Natsume. Natsume was just looking down.

"Natsume-," Ruka began but was cut off.

"Why didn't they say anything? Why did they feel they had to keep this a secret?" Natsume questioned, his fists clenched.

Nobody answered. Nobara wanted to say something but she was too shy.

"I already miss them and it's only been three weeks. I won't have a partner when it comes to playing pranks," Kitsu said.

"Mikan-chan needs Koko-kun right now. If anyone can cheer her up, it will be Koko-kun," Anna offered.

"She's my girlfriend. I can cheer her up better," Natsume retorted.

"Oh? So that's what this is then?" A voice from the door said. It was Tsubasa.

"What do you want, shadow?" Natsume rudely asked.

Tsubasa chose to ignore the question, "You're getting angry because you're jealous that Mikan chose Koko to come with her? That's pretty immature, Natsume."

The temperature was getting higher again. The rest of the class all watched nervously.

"What are you doing here, Tsubasa-senpai?" Iinchou asked, hoping to lessen the tension.

"Hmmm? Oh, I just came here to pick up Nobara." He turned to Nobara, "You're needed at the Hana Hime Den."

Nobara nodded and left. He turned to Natsume again.

"I also thought you might want to know how Mikan and Koko are doing."

Everyone's eyes widened. Hotaru took out her Baka Canon and pointed at Tsubasa.

"Tell us what you know."

"Hai, Hotaru-sama!" Tsubasa nervously replied.

"They just wanted to apologize for not telling you that they were leaving. To tell you the truth, it was Mikan's idea. Koko tried to convince her to tell you but she wouldn't budge. She thought that if you found out you would do anything to stop her."

"We would have stopped her!" Ruka said.

"That's why she didn't tell you. Although Mikan looks like a dummy and certainly acts like one, it doesn't mean that she didn't learn anything from what happened. She didn't want anyone to die for her anymore. She already lost her parents from Kuonji; she doesn't want to lose you, too."

They all frowned.

"She took matters into her own hands to prevent a possible war. She wanted to do this, so please understand," Tsubasa pleaded.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! You guys already know that Misaki, Nobara and I will be going to America too, right?"

"NANI?" the others said.

"I already told you guys. *sigh* You didn't listen to me. Anyway, if you want to send a message to those two dummies abroad, give it to me. We'll be leaving on Wednesday."

He turned to leave but Natsume said, "We don't have a message for them."

Everyone stared in shock at Natsume. After a few minutes, they agreed.

"They left us here; they kept us in the dark," Hotaru said.

"They shouldn't expect us to forgive them," Ruka said.

"We are not going to send anything to them," Sumire added.

The rest nodded; betrayal and sadness visible on their faces.

Tsubasa smiled sadly, "Is that so? I hope you guys won't regret your decision in the future. Bye!"

"What the hell was that?" Hotaru yelled after Tsubasa left, "Are you so jealous that you don't want to have anything to do with Mikan?"

"I don't know okay! I was just so angry at them for doing what they did that it all just came out! What about you? You agreed, too."

Hotaru sighed, "I guess the same reason you have."

The bell rang, signaling the start of the class. The rest of the day flew by. None of them could concentrate on their lessons, still debating whether or not they would write a letter. When the class ended they huddled together at Ruka and Natsume's desk, the seat beside Natsume, empty.

"I think we should write them a letter. I mean, they didn't want us to worry, right? We should send them a letter to wish them good luck on finishing their training and come back here," Anna said after no one seemed to want to start the conversation.

The others agreed, even Natsume and Hotaru.

"Alright! That's settled. We'll make a letter where we will write what we want to say. We'll do it tomorrow and give it to Andou-senpai," Sumire said.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they wrote their letter. They finished it before lunch. During lunch, they walked to the High School Building where they saw Tono.<p>

"Oi Perverted old man!" Kitsu called.

Tono twitched at the nickname but nevertheless faced them.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Andou-senpai? We have something to give to him," Sumire said but before he replied someone from behind them said, "They already left."

They turned around to see Imai Subaru.

"What do you mean 'they left'? He told us yesterday that they'll leave tomorrow!" Hotaru said.

"Well, my dear sister, they were supposed to leave tomorrow but they decided to leave last night instead," Subaru replied.

_Flashback_

_Sakurano, Subaru, Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara were in Shiki's office. They were talking about plans on what Tsubasa, Nobara and Misaki are going to do once they arrived. Sakurano decided to accompany them as well._

"_Shiki-san, I think the four of us should leave tonight. That was the original plan," Tsubasa suddenly said._

"_Why? I thought the reason you wanted to leave on Wednesday was because you are going to wait for the letters?" Shiki asked._

"_I already told them this morning when I called Nobara. They're mad at Mikan and Koko for not telling them anything. They don't want to send letters."_

"_I see. Very well. I'll call them to let them know that you're coming early."_

_"Thank you."_

_End of flashback_

They all bowed their heads. They were filled with regret and sadness. They all felt that they shouldn't have said those things. There were tears coming down their faces.

"I'm sorry about that," Subaru said and hugged Hotaru. Hotaru hugged him back and cried.

**End of chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreaks, Breakups

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! I hope you guys like it! Special thanks to Death Melody, XxunochanXx and zombiecake11290 for reviewing and adding my story to their alert list! I was so happy when I found out and read your reviews that I overcame my writer's block! Thank you!**

**I hope you guys like this next chapter. It's kind of sad. I get this feeling that something's wrong with this chapter. I hope it's just me… Anyway, I'm still open to any suggestions about the alices for my OCs that you are going to meet in this chapter. See the A/N on chapter 4… or was it chapter 3… I don't really remember… **

**Anyway, enjoy! Oh yeah, don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Heartbreaks, Break-ups and First Missions<strong>

Gakuen Alice America looks just like its counterpart in Japan. It has the same rules, too. The students all live inside the academy grounds. There are forests surrounding the school and there's a Central Town, too. Unfortunately, there are no howalons there.

For weeks, there were rumors spreading that two students from Japan will be staying for a year. It was proven to be true, but instead of staying at the dorms, the two exchange students were given a house near the forest to have the privacy that they need when they train.

Yukihira Mikan and Yome Kokoro have been adjusting well to their new environment. They deeply miss their friends but they made this choice on their own. Even though they live separately from the rest of the students, they still attend classes. They have classmates who speak Japanese so they don't have an excuse not to make friends.

"Mikan-chan! Koko-kun!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, whose name is Carla, approached them along with several other classmates.

"Is it true? Is it true?" another girl with black hair and brown eyes, whose name is June, asked.

"Shut up June! It' so early and you're already noisy," a guy with red hair and green eyes, whose name is Daniel, scolded June.

"You're just jealous 'cause I can talk to them better than you can," June retorted.

"Guys! It's so early in the morning, don't start fighting!" an African American boy, whose name is Leon, said.

"Leon's right. I'm getting tired of hearing you guys fight," an African American girl, who happens to be Leon's twin sister named Amanda, said.

All of these students can speak a little Japanese but they also helped Koko and Mikan learn English.

Koko just shook his head while Mikan sighed. They're getting used to this habit every morning.

"Is what true?" Koko asked before they get on each other's nerves.

"There are three students from Japan who'll be arriving tomorrow. Since you're from Japan, maybe you guys might know," June answered.

"Oh, that! Yeah it's true. Our senpais will be coming and they'll be staying with us for a few months," Mikan confirmed with a smile.

"Too bad, right Koko-kun?" Daniel teasingly asked.

"Huh?" Koko was confused.

"Well, you won't be staying with Mikan-chan alone anymore! You guys will have someone else in that house of yours!" Leon answered with a mischievous grin and wiggling eyebrows.

Amanda twitched while Mikan and Koko blushed when they realized what he meant. Daniel, Carla and June stepped back.

Amanda started beating Leon up, "You pervert! What were you thinking about? We haven't known them for a month and you're already saying those kinds of things!"

"Daniel was the one who brought it up! Why am I the only one you're beating up?" Leon complained.

"You're right!" Amanda turned to Daniel who was smiling nervously and backing away from her.

"Now, now, Amanda. It's so early in the morning and you're already beating people up? You're showing bad manners to our visitors!"

Amanda stopped her approach. She took a deep breath and smiled at Daniel. Instead of feeling relieved, he became more nervous.

Suddenly, his face met the ground and his head had a big bump. It wasn't Amanda who hit him, it was June. Amanda high-fived June while Mikan, Koko and Carla all laughed at the two boys.

"That's what you guys get for being perverts!" Carla managed to speak while laughing.

After they had calmed down, they all went to class. Mikan and Koko were already learning how to speak English with the help of their friends that's why they were able to understand their lessons.

Lunch time came and they resumed their interrogation.

"Who are these senpais of yours that are coming?" June asked.

"Andou Tsubasa-senpai, he has the Shadow Manipulation Alice; Harada Misaki-senpai, she has the Doppelganger Alice and Ibaragi Nobara-chan, she has the Ice Alice," Mikan replied.

"A guy and two girls, huh? Maybe this is the year I could finally get a girlfriend!" Daniel said.

"Not a chance Daniel," Koko retorted.

"What's this, Koko-kun? You already have Mikan-chan! Let us have the other two!" Leon said.

Mikan, who was drinking, spat out her drink on Daniel, her face red.

Koko whacked Leon on the back of the head, "I told you we are just FRIENDS!"

"Yeah, right!" Leon snorted

"You two are too close to be 'just friends'," Daniel argued.

"As much as I hate to admit it, they're right," Amanda agreed.

Mikan turned to Carla and June for help.

"Sorry guys but I'm with them on this one," June grinned.

Carla was the only one who kept quiet. She was trying her best not to laugh.

"Come on, guys! We are not that close! Besides, we're not the only ones in the house. My uncle is there, too!" Mikan reasoned.

"Besides, Mikan has a boyfriend back home," Koko said. Mikan glared at Koko.

"Oh? Then why is Koko-kun the one here and not him?" Amanda asked.

"What's his name?" Carla asked.

"Is he hot?" June asked.

"It's complicated. His name is Natsume and I think so," Mikan answered all their questions.

"You think? You don't know if he's hot?" June asked skeptically. Mikan just shrugged.

"She's a little naïve when it comes to those things. She doesn't even know that someone's flirting with her even if it's right in front of her," Koko said with a grin.

"BAKA!" Mikan whacked Koko on the head.

They all laughed.

* * *

><p>In an airplane in the middle of nowhere<p>

"Are we there yet?" Tsubasa asked.

Misaki hit him on the head, "For the last time, no we are not there yet!"

"Where are we anyway?" Nobara asked.

"I believe we still have a few hours before we arrive," Sakurano turned to her and smiled. Nobara blushed.

Misaki and Tsubasa noticed this and they grinned mischievously at her. Nobara gulped.

"So Sakurano-senpai, how long will you stay in America?" Misaki asked innocently.

"I don't know. I guess I'll go back with the HSP. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Nobara narrowed her eyes at Misaki. Misaki pretended not to notice.

"Uh… No, I don't," Sakurano was getting confused.

"Why not? I mean you have some fangirls, right? They'd be happy if you asked them out," Tsubasa asked. Nobara was pretending not to be interested in the answer.

"I don't want to have a relationship with a fangirl. They're kind of creepy," Sakurano replied.

"What kind of girl do you like?" Misaki asked while looking at Nobara.

"Uh, why are you asking this? Aren't you dating him?" Sakurano said while pointing at Tsubasa.

"It's not for me. I have a friend who I believe has a crush on you."

"Oh? Who is it?"

Misaki was looking at Nobara with a mischievous smile. Nobara looked back at her with a Don't-you-dare-say-anything look.

Misaki seemed to get the message and refused to answer Sakurano but she looked at Nobara with a We're-going-to-have-so-much-fun look. Nobara gulped again.

"I-I w-wonder h-how M-Mikan-chan and Koko-kun are doing," Nobara stuttered, hoping to change the topic. Sakurano looked at her and she turned red. She looked like she was going to faint.

Misaki giggled while Tsubasa was amused. _"This is going to be fun."_

* * *

><p>Gakuen Alice America, Evening<p>

"Hurry up Mikan! Their plane's going to arrive soon!" Kazumi said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mikan replied while running down the stairs, "Where's Koko?"

"He's in the car."

When they went inside the car, Koko said, "Took you long enough."

"Oh shut up!"

They were going to pick Tsubasa and the others up at the airport and bring them to the house they were staying. They are allowed to leave because the HSP is with them.

There was traffic on the way to the airport and when they arrived it was already late. However, they arrived just in time because Tsubasa and the others were just exiting the airport.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan ran to hug Tsubasa who hugged her but didn't carry her like he used to.

"Hey Mikan!"

"Mikan-chan!" Nobara said.

"Nobara-chan! Misaki-senpai!" Mikan moved to hug them while Koko gave Tsubasa a high-five.

"Wow Mikan-chan! You're not wearing pig tails anymore," Nobara commented when she noticed that Mikan was wearing her hair down.

"Well, I thought since I'm in Middle School, I should change my hairstyle," Mikan replied and saw someone she didn't expect, "Sakurano-senpai? You're here, too?"

"Hello, Mikan," Sakurano ruffled Mikan's hair lightly.

"How was the flight?" Kazumi asked while they were walking to the car.

"It was boring!" Tsubasa answered.

"Don't be rude Tsubasa!" Misaki scolded.

"No, no. It's quite alright. You should've heard Mikan," Kazumi laughed, "We couldn't get some sleep because she was complaining the whole time."

"I didn't complain that much!" Mikan protested.

"Yes you did," Koko interjected.

They all laughed while getting the things in the car-which was more like a small limousine.

"So, do they have any letters for us?" Mikan finally got the courage to ask.

Tsubasa looked down and shook his head.

"Oh," was all Mikan had to say. She bit her cheek to prevent the tears from falling. Koko moved to comfort her but she shook her head.

"What did they say?" Mikan asked after she took a deep breath.

Tsubasa didn't answer. "Tsubasa-senpai. What-did-they-say?" Mikan asked again.

"They felt betrayed that you guys kept them in the dark. They said that you shouldn't expect them to send you a letter."

Mikan held Natsume's alice stone that was around her neck, "What did Natsume say?"

"Actually, he was the first one who said that they're not going to give any messages or letters to you."

Mikan was heartbroken. "Really? Huh… Well then. I expected them to be angry but I didn't expect them to refuse a chance to send a letter, a chance to say how angry they are at me for leaving them."

The rest of the ride was silent.

As soon as they arrived, Mikan went straight inside the house and locked herself up in the room.

"I'll go talk to her," Koko volunteered.

Kazumi nodded. He was worried about his niece. Mikan was doing her best to look happy even though she was sad that she had to leave Natsume and the others. He was afraid that she may have a nervous breakdown.

Koko knocked on Mikan's door.

"Mikan-chan? May I come in?"

No response.

"If you don't open up, I'll kick the door down," Koko threatened.

"It's open," Mikan sighed.

Koko opened Mikan's door and entered her room. There she was, sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

"Mikan-chan?" Koko hesitantly called.

"They didn't understand our reasons for leaving. They just thought that we kept them in the dark and left for fun. They don't understand what we had to sacrifice to do this," Mikan voice broke. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Koko approached her and sat on her bed. He put his arms around Mikan. Mikan buried her face on Koko's chest and sobbed.

"I would have thought that Natsume, of all people, would understand what we're going through. I guess I was wrong. I thought that our relationship would last. I guess I was wrong about that too."

Koko's arms tightened around her. He hated seeing her like this. Their first week there, Mikan cried her heart out and Koko comforted her. He knew that she was missing their friends terribly. He did too, but he stayed strong for the both of them because he knew that if he also cried, that Mikan will lose her confidence and will second-guess herself. He just sat there and listened. Listened to her cries and sobs.

After a few minutes, Mikan calmed down but she didn't pull away. Koko put his chin on top of Mikan's head and rubbed her back.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"About what?" Koko knew what she was talking about but he had to hear it in case he was wrong.

"About me and Natsume."

Koko was silent. He didn't know how to reply. Finally, he thought of an answer.

"It depends on you, really. But if I were you, I would focus on our training and make them see that I didn't make the wrong decision."

Mikan seemed to accept this answer.

* * *

><p>And so, they trained with Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara while Kazumi and Sakurano supervised. Their new friends didn't know anything about their training but they still saw Koko and Mikan during classes. They first trained how to utilize their alices during battles and Mikan trained her Insertion alice. Mikan inserted different alices into Tsubasa, Koko, Misaki and Nobara. When Sakurano's alice stone inside her faded, Sakurano made a new alice stone and Mikan inserted it into her own body.<p>

They also trained how to use different weapons such as kunais, swords and shurikens in case the alice stones faded or that they wouldn't be able to use them. They also learned martial arts.

Three months after Tsubasa, Nobara, Misaki and Sakurano arrived; it was time for Kazumi and Sakurano to go back to Japan. Kazumi didn't want to think about all the paperwork that was on his desk.

"Focus on your training and your studies, Mikan. If I find out that you're failing your classes, I'll fly all the way from Japan just to find out why," Kazumi told his niece the morning of their departure.

"Hai, hai. Don't worry about me, Uncle. I'll be good okay?" Mikan replied with a small smile.

Kazumi smiled in return.

"Koko, please take care of Mikan."

"You can count on me Principal Yukihira!" Koko replied with a big grin on his face.

Mikan approached Sakurano who was talking to a blushing Nobara. He seemed oblivious that Nobara was about to faint.

"Sakurano-senpai?" Mikan interrupted before Nobara fainted. Nobara gratefully smiled at her and left them alone to talk.

"Yes, Mikan?"

Mikan was holding Natsume's alice stone tightly before she took a deep breath and took out the alice stone, still connected to two more alice stones held together by a chain. She removed the other alice stones and left only Natsume's.

"Please give this back to Natsume," Mikan said while handing the necklace still connected to Natsume's alice stone.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing but they remained silent.

"Are you sure about this?" Sakurano asked her to make sure she wouldn't regret this.

"Yes I'm sure. Tell him it's over but he can keep my alice stone since he needs it for his health. Tell him I'm breaking up with him and he should know why," Mikan replied with a determined look in her eyes. She didn't show any signs that she wanted to cry.

Sakurano sighed. He put the necklace in his pocket and nodded.

"Arigatou."

* * *

><p>The day after Sakurano and Kazumi arrived at the academy, Kazumi went straight back to work while Subaru met up with Sakurano. Sakurano asked Subaru to accompany him to Hotaru's classroom.<p>

"What's with the face, Shuuichi?" Subaru asked, using Sakurano's first name.

"I'm thinking about how I will approach this situation," Sakurano replied.

"What situation?"

"..."

"Why are we going to my sister's classroom again?"

"Mikan has a message for Hyuuga Natsume."

"And that's the situation?"

"..."

They arrived at the classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Narumi's voice could be heard.

They went inside and closed the door. All eyes were looking at them.

"Ahh, Sakurano-kun! When did you arrive?" Narumi asked.

"I arrived last night with Principal Kazumi. Mikan and Koko send their regards," Sakurano said.

"Oh? How are they?" Narumi asked. The whole class was listening intently.

"They are training very hard. They've made new friends. Koko is taking good care of her."

"I see. That's good to hear," Narumi replied with a small smile.

"Also," they whipped their heads back to Sakurano, "Mikan has a message for Hyuuga Natsume."

All eyes went to Natsume who has a disbelieving look on his face. He stood up and narrowed his eyes at Sakurano.

"Well? What is it?" Natsume rudely asked.

"We should talk somewhere in private," Sakurano calmly replied.

Hotaru stood up, "No. You are going to tell us what her message is. It's from Mikan. We want to hear it even though it's directed to Natsume."

"She's right. Everyone here has the right to hear what she has to say," Natsume agreed.

Sakurano sighed and took something out of his pocket. He threw it at Natsume who caught it with one hand. Natsume's eyes widened when he saw the object.

"Mikan wanted to return this to you. She says that it's over," Sakurano said looking at Natsume.

"It's over? Did she say why?"

Sakurano didn't respond. Everyone was staring at the object on Natsume's hand.

"Alice stone?" Sumire asked, seeing the stone.

"She's returning your alice stone?" Ruka gasped.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. She knew that Natsume gave Mikan an alice stone but why was she giving it back?

Everyone was shocked. This could only mean one thing…

"She's breaking up with you," Sakurano said.

Natsume's hand tightened on the stone. "Why?"

"You should know why."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you!" Natsume yelled. He was frustrated, angry, hurt.

"To tell you the truth, she didn't tell me the reason."

"Then why are you doing this then? If you don't know the reason, then why are you blindly following her orders?" Sumire said, also frustrated at the situation.

"I wasn't finished. She didn't tell me, but Koko did."

"What does Koko have to do with anything?" Ruka asked.

"He was the one who comforted Mikan."

Everyone was confused.

"I'll explain. You see, the night we arrived in America; Mikan, Koko and Principal Kazumi picked us up at the airport. During the ride back to the academy, Mikan asked how you guys felt about her decision. She expected you to give her a letter, saying everything you felt. When Tsubasa told her that you refused to give anything, she tried not to cry."

"But, we were going to give her a letter!" Iinchou tried to explain.

"But, when Tsubasa asked you, you told him that Mikan shouldn't expect anything because you felt betrayed, am I right?" Sakurano asked, looking at them with disappointment.

"Yeah, but we were angry," Anna trailed off.

"Yes. That's understandable. But like I said, Mikan expected you to rant about your anger through a letter. Tsubasa waited for you until the evening but you didn't approach him."

"We wrote a letter for them but when we were going to give it to Tsubasa-senpai, they already left. We didn't think that they'll leave early without telling us first," Iinchou added

"We couldn't waste time. We had to go as soon as possible to start their training."

"Is that the reason why she's breaking up with me? Because I didn't send her a letter? That's a petty reason!" Natsume yelled.

"I wasn't finished!" Sakurano calmly raised his voice.

Everybody stayed quiet.

"When we arrived at the house that we will be staying in, Mikan got out of the car and went straight to her room and locked herself up. She didn't want to see anyone. Koko went after her and we could hear Koko pleading with Mikan to let him in. Mikan only opened the door when Koko threatened to kick the door down."

Everyone was still looking at him and listening.

"I really don't know what happened in there but by the time that Koko exited her room, we were already preparing dinner. Koko said that Mikan was asleep and that she wouldn't eat dinner."

Hotaru was surprised at this since Mikan never skips dinner or when food is involved.

"Koko explained that Mikan felt that everyone would understand her decision, the sacrifices she had to make to keep everyone safe and maintain peace."

Sakurano looked at Natsume in the eye and continued, "She also felt that you, Hyuuga Natsume, would have been the most understanding since you went through this before, sacrificing one's happiness for the sake of others."

Natsume felt ashamed. They all did.

"But Koko didn't know that Mikan was planning on breaking up with you so that must mean that she recently decided it. That also means that you cannot blame Koko for Mikan's decision."

"Will they still come back?" Sumire asked.

"Yes, they will," Sakurano replied and left.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief that Mikan and Koko would still come back despite what happened.

"_I will surely make it up to them," _everyone thought.

* * *

><p>After a month<p>

Mikan, Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara went to the Central Town in America. They were going on their first mission.

"Ohhh! Mikan-chan and Koko-kun are out on a date!" someone said.

Mikan and Koko turned around to see that June and Amanda were grinning while Daniel and Leon were smirking. Carla was frowning.

"We are NOT!" Mikan insisted. She was getting tired of this. She pointed to Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara, "Besides, they're with us."

Mikan already introduced her new friends to her senpais and they all enjoyed teasing Mikan and Koko.

"Hey guys!" they greeted.

"Hey!"

"So, you guys are not on a date?" Carla asked.

Mikan and Koko shook their heads. Carla's smile widened.

"Then why are you wearing a cocktail dress and Koko-kun looks like he's going to prom?" June pointed out, her eyebrow raised. Carla's smile faltered.

"Hey Mikan, Koko, we have to go," Misaki said before they had the chance to come up with an excuse.

"Oh right! Bye guys!" Mikan waved and they left.

"So, are you guys ready for your first mission?" Tsubasa asked.

"I guess," Mikan nervously replied. Koko stayed silent.

They were going on their first mission. They were going to a restaurant in Central Town where there have been possible sightings of Kuonji. Mikan and Koko were going together inside while Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara are going to keep an eye on them from outside. They were all wearing ear pieces for communication.

"Ready?" Mikan and Koko nodded.

As soon as they sat at a table, a waiter came and asked for their order. After ordering, they waited. After 10 minutes of waiting, someone entered the restaurant, a woman with long red hair and red eyes and a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and an earring on his left ear. They both sat at the table behind Mikan. The tables were divided by screens to give the diners some privacy. Koko was the one who described them to Tsubasa and the others.

Even though there were screens, the woman and her companion were talking loud enough for them to hear some parts of the conversation.

"You can't do that. I'll go talk to him," they heard a woman's voice say.

"Megumi, he was the one who ordered this. You can't just stop us from doing this. Kuonji-sama will have our heads," a man argued.

"_Kuonji!"_ Mikan screamed in her head.

"I will convince him, Sasori. We have to fix any complications to make sure they can't trace it to us," Megumi replied.

Sasori sighed, "Alright. But when he gets mad, I'll tell him it was your idea."

"He won't hurt me. I was the one who got him out of that prison in Japan," Megumi smugly replied.

Mikan and Koko looked at each other with shocked expressions. They couldn't believe that this woman was the one who got Kuonji out.

The conversation after that was said in low voices so they didn't hear anything else. But they got the information they needed. Mikan and Koko didn't need to relay everything to Tsubasa because they heard everything.

Mikan and Koko stayed at the restaurant and ate their dinner. They waited for Megumi and Sasori to leave the restaurant so that they won't see Mikan.

They paid for their meal and left. They met up with Tsubasa and the others near the fountain.

"Did you guys hear what they said?" Koko asked.

"Yeah! We saw them when they left the restaurant. That woman, she doesn't look familiar. How did she get through security?" Tsubasa replied.

"I don't know but look on the bright side! We got the information we needed in just one night!" Misaki happily said.

"It's too easy," Mikan said.

"What?" Tsubasa said.

"It was too easy. I mean, think about it. They were obviously talking about something important but their voices were so loud that we heard them. Heck, you guys even heard them. I just have a bad feeling about this," Mikan reasoned.

"We should still tell Principal Kazumi and Shiki-san about this. They'll know what to do," Nobara said.

They all agreed.

**End of chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Missions and Jealousy

**A/N: Hello! I'm on a roll! Here's chapter 7! I hope you guys like this chapter… I hope it isn't too corny or clichéd. Hmmm… So I'm still waiting for opinions about my OCs' alices. I already have two so I just need three more. Anyway, you'll find out the alice of one of the OCs in this chapter…**

**By the way, I'm not good at writing fight scenes so I apologize if it's kind of...**

**Anyway, for the KokoxMikan fans that are reading this, this chapter is for you! There are some KokoxMikan moments in this chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Missions and Jealousy<strong>

Mikan, Koko, Misaki, Tsubasa and Nobara trained for the next months that followed. They still get the occasional mission where they spy on potential followers or prevent some people from being convinced. They learned that Kuonji was taking hostages to convince some people to work with him.

They were going on a rescue mission. Kuonji had kidnapped a little girl to convince the father to help him. The girl's father was an Alice while she was not and her parents refused to introduce her into the world of Alices. The father asked them for help after calling Kazumi.

It was getting dark and Mikan, Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara were preparing for the mission. They decided that Koko, Mikan and Tsubasa will go in the warehouse where the girl was taken. Nobara and Misaki will stay outside of the warehouse as back-up in case they needed help.

Instead of teleporting straight to the warehouse, Mikan teleported them to the nearest public place in case that there was a barrier protecting the warehouse. From there, they would drive all the way to the warehouse and proceed with their mission.

When they arrived, Koko used the X-ray Vision Alice to see how many guards there were. Tsubasa acted as the leader since he has the most experience in going on missions other than Nobara and Nobara refused to be the leader.

"I can't see anything. There must be a Barrier Alice activated," Koko said.

"Hmm… Mikan, nullify the Barrier Alice so that Koko could see," Tsubasa ordered.

"But, what if the barrier detects my alice?" Mikan asked.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now, we have to find out how many guards there are."

Mikan activated her Nullification Alice while Koko activated the X-ray Vision Alice again.

"There are 2 guards outside the entrance of the warehouse, another 2 inside near the entrance, 2 more at the door of the room where Lily is being kept," Koko answered.

"Each of us would take down the guards. Remember, if you can't use your alices, use weapons. Do not hesitate because they won't hesitate to hurt us," Tsubasa directed the last sentence to Mikan. Mikan nodded.

"Nobara and Misaki, turn on your mic and ear phone just in case we need back up. Mikan might not be able to use her Telepathy Alice," Tsubasa turned to Misaki and Nobara.

"We'll see what we could do from here. My alice might be able to reach the warehouse," Nobara said.

"Keep each other's backs, okay?" Tsubasa said. They all nodded.

The guards at the door were gossiping about the latest celebrity news. When Mikan and the other heard, they sweat-dropped.

The lamp that was the source of light outside the warehouse suddenly turned off. Misaki cut off the wires in the lamp post.

"What the?" one of the guards wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Hey, you okay?" the guard #2 asked. Guard #2 felt a hand over his mouth.

"If you scream, I'll kill you," Koko whispered in his ear with a deep voice. Guard #2 gulped.

"No need to threaten them," Mikan whispered, clearly amused with Koko trying to sound threatening.

Tsubasa was tying the other guard up. Guard #1 was unconscious.

"We should put this guard to sleep, too," Koko said, "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked Mikan.

"With pleasure," Mikan said and kicked him on the head. The guard fell on the ground with a loud thud.

The door opened to reveal 2 other guards, Guard #3 and Guard #4. They saw the two guards lying on the ground. They took out their guns asked loudly, "Who's there?"

Mikan went out of the shadows and revealed herself. She waved at them.

They pointed their guns at her but before they were able to pull the trigger, they were knocked out, courtesy of Koko and Tsubasa.

"It's too quiet," Tsubasa observed, "The other guards should have come out by now."

"Let's deal with that later. We should look for Lily," Mikan said. She turned to Koko.

"She's in the room at the end of the warehouse. Remember when I said there are two more guards there?" Koko asked. Mikan and Tsubasa nodded.

"Change of plans."

"Stop right there!"

They turned around to see at least 3 guards are behind them. They were surrounded. There were 3 more guards in front of them, blocking the door to the room, 3 on their left and 3 on their right.

"Now, surrender and we won't hurt you," one of them said.

"Yeah, right," Koko scoffed.

"What was that! You shouldn't really talk back to us because your life is on the line," the other said.

Mikan, Tsubasa and Koko smirked. Suddenly the guards feet were frozen and three Misakis kick three guards on their back.

Chaos insued. Mikan and Koko took out kunais and threw them at the other guards. Tsubasa used his Shadow Manipulation Alice while Nobara used her Ice Alice.

"Go Mikan!" Misaki yelled.

Mikan kicked down the door and saw Lily curled up on a bed under the covers.

"Lily, I'm Mikan. I'm here to take you back to your parents," Mikan said. Mikan approached her and carried her.

"Let's go."

Mikan went out of the room to find that they were still fighting. A man approached them and said, "You won't be able to escape."

Mikan told Lily to hold on tight and she started fighting the man. She was so busy fighting that she didn't see a gun pointed at her.

"Mikan-chan! Watch out!" Nobara yelled. Mikan knocked out the guy she was fighting and turned around.

A gunshot was heard but Mikan wasn't hit. Koko shielded Mikan with his body and he got shot on the shoulder.

Mikan threw the kunai at the guy who fired the gun.

"Koko! Are you okay? Stupid question! Of course you're not okay!" Mikan said, panic rising.

"I'm fine Mikan," Koko insisted.

"We should go before more of them arrive," Tsubasa said.

Mikan teleported them to their home and she tended to Koko's wounds.

"I'm so sorry, Koko. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings," Mikan apologized.

"It's not your fault. Ouch!" Koko said. Mikan was able to take out the bullet.

"Sorry," Mikan said while disinfecting the wound and put bandages around Koko's shoulder.

"I'll look for Subaru-senpai's alice stone tomorrow and heal you. For now, get some rest," Mikan said.

Tsubasa came out of his room after changing his clothes. He was carrying Lily.

"Let's go Mikan. We should report to your uncle. Can you teleport us to Japan?" Tsubasa asked.

"I guess. But I can only teleport three people including myself," Mikan replied.

"You guys should go. We'll stay here and take care of Koko," Misaki said while Nobara nodded.

"Hold my hand," Mikan instructed. Tsubasa held one of Mikan's hands and Lily held the other, "We'll see you later!"

* * *

><p>They arrived outside of Kazumi's office. Since it was evening when they left America, it was already morning in Japan. They knocked on the door and went in.<p>

"Mikan! What happened?" Kazumi asked as soon as they came in. Mikan's clothes were still covered in blood from Koko's wounds.

Before Mikan was able to answer, there was a knock on the door and Kazumi said, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka with two adults. Their eyes widened when they saw Mikan and Tsubasa.

"Mikan!" Hotaru yelled. Mikan ignored them. Lily was now awake and saw her parents.

"Lily!" her parents said and ran toward her. Tsubasa handed Lily to her parents and they thanked everyone especially Mikan and Tsubasa. Before they left, they promised that they won't join Kuonji's cause.

Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka eyed Mikan's clothes that were covered in blood. They were about to ask what happened when Kazumi repeated his question.

"I'm fine, Uncle. This is Koko's blood," Mikan replied.

They heard a gasp and they saw Serina, Narumi, Subaru, Sakurano, Shiki and Jinno. The gasp came from Serina.

"I told you to change your clothes first," Tsubasa said.

"I was kind of busy taking out the bullet from Koko's shoulder," Mikan replied.

"Bullet?" Serina almost shrieked.

"Don't worry Serina-sensei. He's alright now. He's taking a rest," Mikan quickly said before Serina could say anything else. Serina visibly relaxed.

"We were able to rescue Lily a few hours ago. She was kept in a warehouse near the port. There were a lot of guards and they used guns. That's how Koko got injured," Tsubasa said.

"She was in a room at the end of the warehouse. The room had a bed, a table and a chair. According to Lily, Kuonji would visit her and ask her if she had any alices. She didn't know what alices were but Kuonji seemed to think that she was just pretending."

"How exactly did Koko get injured?" Serina asked with a nervous voice.

Mikan looked at Serina with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, Serina-sensei. I was busy fighting one of the guards and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings because I was also carrying Lily. Koko protected me and a bullet hit his shoulder. I already took out the bullet and bandaged his shoulder," Mikan said.

"That's okay, Mikan-chan. It wasn't your fault," Serina tried to smile.

"That was what Koko told her before we left but she wouldn't listen," Tsubasa said.

"So that isn't your blood?" Natsume asked. Mikan ignored him.

"I see. Thank you for your report but you could have waited till tomorrow to give me the report. You should have taken a rest first," Shiki said.

"Lily really missed her parents and I was going to ask Subaru-senpai for a Healing Alice stone so that I could heal Koko right away," Mikan replied.

Subaru made an alice stone and gave it to Mikan. Mikan thanked him.

"How is Nobara?" Sakurano suddenly asked.

Everyone stared at him. Tsubasa was chuckling and answered, "Don't worry Senpai. She's doing fine. If it wasn't for her and Misaki, the three of us would have been captured."

A light blush covered Sakurano's face. Subaru and the teachers looked amused. Mikan gave him a knowing smile.

"Uncle, can we get a day off? We need some rest and I need some time to heal our injuries," Mikan asked.

"Of course. You and the others won't need to go to your classes today," Kazumi replied.

"Arigatou, Uncle!" Mikan replied happily.

"Oh, before I forget. Principal Yukihira, I have something for you. One of our friends took this picture," Tsubasa said while looking for something in his pockets.

Mikan looked at him, confused. As if feeling Mikan's confusion, he answered, "June took a picture of you and Koko before we went on our first mission. You know, when they accused you two being on a date."

Mikan's face turned red. The others blinked.

"Ah! Here it is!" Tsubasa yelled out triumphantly.

Tsubasa gave Kazumi a picture of Koko and Mikan standing next to each other, smiling. Mikan was wearing a light blue dress while Koko was wearing a light blue button up shirt.

"When did she take that picture?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know. She just gave it to me. There are already a lot rumors going around that you and Koko are dating. This would just fuel the rumors more, that's why she gave it to me. She didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Tsubasa said.

"Mikan-chan, you're so beautiful here!" Narumi gushed.

"I'll have it framed and I'll put it on my desk," Kazumi said with a smile.

Mikan's blushed deepened.

"Ehem, um, w-we s-should g-go," Mikan stuttered.

"You just want to see Koko," Tsubasa teased while the others, except for Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka, laughed.

"Please stop teasing me. Koko and I are getting tired explaining that WE ARE JUST FRIENDS," Mikan pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Your reactions are just so funny," Tsubasa said while laughing. Mikan twitched.

"Tsubasa-senpai, if you don't stop that I'll leave you here," Mikan threatened. That immediately shut him up.

Mikan turned to the adults, "It's time for us to go. I'm really tired and I want to get out of these clothes."

"Alright. Be careful next time," Kazumi said with concern.

Mikan nodded and they disappeared.

"What are you three still doing here?" Jinno asked.

"They go on missions?" Natsume asked, enraged.

"Yes, they do. They were the ones who volunteered to do missions like we said before," Shiki answered.

"Did you not see Mikan? She was covered in blood! It's too dangerous!" Hotaru yelled.

"It was not her blood. It was Koko's. And yes, we know it's too dangerous but we can't do anything. They decided on their own. We already tried to persuade them but they refused to listen to us," Serina replied.

"Principal Yukihira, may I borrow the photo? I'll show it to my class so that they won't worry too much," Narumi asked.

After receiving the photo, Narumi turned to the three students and told them to go to class.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their classroom, Natsume punched his desk. Everyone looked at him with concern.<p>

"What's wrong, Natsume-kun?" Sumire asked.

Natsume didn't answer. Ruka said, "We just saw Mikan."

"You mean, they're back?" Iinchou asked, excitedly.

"No, they just gave a report to the HSP. They just came from a mission."

"A mission? What did they look like?" Anna asked.

"Mikan had blood all over her clothes while Tsubasa-senpai was carrying a little girl."

"Wait, Koko wasn't there?" Sumire asked.

"No, he wasn't. It was Koko's blood on Mikan's clothes," Hotaru was the one who answered.

"Blood? What happened?" Sumire asked nervously, worried about her best friend.

"It seemed like Koko protected Mikan from being shot."

"But why is Natsume-kun angry. I mean, you got to see Mikan-chan," Nonoko asked.

"She ignored us. And he's just jealous because Mikan was rumored to be dating Koko," Hotaru calmly said. She turned to Natsume and said, "It was just a rumor, Hyuuga. You heard her yourself, they are not dating."

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Narumi came in, "I have a surprise for all of you! I received a photo of Mikan-chan and Koko-kun. You'll be able to see for yourselves that they are fine."

Narumi put the photo on a projector and everyone saw the photo.

"Were they on a date?" Kitsu asked. A fireball appeared in front of his face. He gulped.

"Natsume-kun, please stop that. And no, they were not on a date," Narumi replied.

"They were on an undercover mission, correct?" Hotaru bluntly asked.

"Um… That's classified information," Narumi replied.

"We already heard everything this morning. We're worried about them so just explain," Natsume said, anger evident in his voice.

"Um… okay… But please don't repeat it to other people."

Everyone nodded.

"Yes, they were on an undercover mission. A month after the HSP came back, they were given their first mission. There were sightings of Kuonji in a restaurant in the Central Town in America. Koko and Mikan went undercover as a couple on a date. They found out the identity of the person that broke Kuonji out of prison," Narumi said. Everyone stayed quiet.

"After this mission, they went on other missions where they gathered information. They were able to prevent some people from joining Kuonji. But Kuonji was ruthless. A week ago, a man who used to be a student here called the HSP and asked for help. It turned out that Kuonji kidnapped his daughter. Kuonji wanted this person to help him and since he refused, he kidnapped the girl named Lily. Mikan-chan and the others rescued Lily last night but they had to fight the guards. Mikan-chan was almost shot but Koko protected her. He was shot on the shoulder," Narumi continued.

"Is he okay? I mean, he's not dead right?" Sumire asked.

"He's alright. Mikan-chan was able to get the bullet out of his shoulder. She would be healing him right now," Narumi answered.

"When will they come back?" Iinchou asked.

"After a few more months. They have to finish their training first."

Everyone was worried. They didn't expect Mikan and Koko to go on missions. They couldn't wait for Mikan and Koko to come back.

"Who took the photo?" Nonoko asked.

"Hmm? Tsubasa-kun said that one of their friends took it when they saw Mikan-chan and Koko-kun on their way to the restaurant. Of course, they jumped to conclusions," Narumi replied with a smile.

"Where will you put it?" Anna asked.

"Oh, this is the HSP's photo. He's going to keep it on his desk."

"Can we have a copy?"

"I don't have any copies."

"Leave it to me," Hotaru said.

* * *

><p>After New Year, Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara needed to go back to Japan. Their training was already finished but Mikan and Koko's wasn't.<p>

Mikan was already dreading the day that they leave because that meant that she and Koko would be living in the house, just the two of them, for two months.

It wasn't because she was uncomfortable with the idea of being with Koko alone. On the contrary, they went on missions that lasted for days with just the two of them. It was the fact that June and the others would tease them non-stop is what was worrying her. They already told them about it and of course, they teased them but what Mikan couldn't get out of her mind was the fact that Carla frowned when they finished telling them and that she narrowed her eyes at Mikan.

Mikan didn't know what she did and wanted to talk to her but it wasn't possible because every time that she tried, Carla would just turn around and would walk away, ignoring her.

She talked to Amanda and June about it but they didn't know what was wrong either. She didn't want to lose one of her new friends even though they'd be going back to Japan in a few weeks.

A week before Mikan and Koko had to leave, Mikan was able to corner Carla and she confronted her.

"Carla, why are you avoiding me?" Mikan asked, concerned.

Seeing no way out, Carla forced a smile, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been avoiding me for the past few weeks ever since Tsubasa-senpai and the others left!"

"Oh that," Carla frowned and narrowed her eyes at Mikan, "You know why!"

"No, I don't! Please tell me what I did wrong," Mikan pleaded.

"YOU LIKE KOKO-KUN!" Carla screamed.

"What?" Mikan was confused.

Carla took a deep breath, "I like Koko-kun, okay? I've liked him ever since I've met him. He's sweet and kind and funny. He's always looking out for others. I'm always happy when I see him. I want him to notice me but he doesn't. His attention is always focused on you, especially after your break up with that Natsume guy. Whenever I see him, he's always with you. I even started flirting with him but he just ignored me."

"You like Koko?" Mikan asked.

"Yes! And you like him too!"

"What? NO! I don't like him, okay? I mean, I like him but not in that way. He's my best friend," Mikan explained even though she was feeling something that she couldn't understand when her friend revealed her feelings for Koko.

"But-"

"No buts. Ask him to dance with you tonight. We have prom, right? Ask him and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll feel the same," Mikan encouraged, "I mean, you guys are always together whenever we hang out and you're pretty close."

"You think so?" Carla asked with a hopeful look. Mikan just nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry for ignoring you," Carla apologized.

Mikan smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

"Mikan! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Koko yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh, we still have a few minutes and we can teleport to the ballroom. No need to yell," Mikan said while coming down.

Koko's jaw dropped when he saw Mikan. She was wearing a simple white cocktail dress with a light blue ribbon around her waist and above her bust.

"Koko?" Mikan asked, blushing under Koko's stare.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry about that. You look…um…great," Koko trailed off, his heart beating fast and his face heating up.

"Thanks. You, too," Mikan smiled while her face was red.

"Let's go," Koko said, offering his arm to Mikan. Mikan took it and they teleported to the ballroom. There, Mikan saw June, Amanda, Daniel, Leon and Carla. Mikan and Koko approached them and greeted them. They all danced and took pictures to remember that night.

Mikan went to the balcony to get some fresh air. In less than a week, she'll be going back to Japan with Koko.

"_I'm going to see Uncle and Shiki-san and Hii-sama again. I'm going to see Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and Nobara-chan again. I'll be able to buy and eat howalons again! I'll see Permy, Kitsu, Iinchou, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru and...Natsume," _Mikan thought, frowning when her classmates came to her mind. She didn't know what she would do when she saw them again, especially Natsume since it wasn't a good break-up, _"I really didn't give him a choice," _Mikan added.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" a voice said.

Mikan turned around to see Koko walking toward her, a goofy smile on his face.

"Just thinking. We'll be going back to Japan and we'll see everyone again," Mikan replied as soon as Koko was standing beside her.

Koko frowned, worry evident in his eyes. He was worried about Mikan and what she would do when she saw their friends again.

"What are you going to do when you see them?"

"I don't know," Mikan replied. Mikan was rubbing her arm. It was the third week of March but she could still feel the winter breeze.

Koko noticed and he unbuttoned his coat and draped it on Mikan's shoulders. Mikan was startled but she smiled at him gratefully.

Carla saw everything and she couldn't help but feel jealous. She remembered what Mikan said earlier.

"_Tell him how you feel."_

Carla decided that she would do it. _"It's now or never. I know he feels the same about me. If he didn't then why would he always stand or sit beside me and talk to me?"_ she thought.

Carla interrupted them and asked Koko if she could talk to him in private. Koko agreed. Carla sent a not so friendly smile in Mikan's direction.

Mikan just smiled but inside, she was getting nervous.

"_They're talking right now. Should I interrupt them? No, I'll let them talk. But, what if Koko feels the same? What if he decides not to go back to Japan with me and stay here to be with Carla? I don't think I'll be able to survive without him,"_ Mikan widened her eyes, _"Where the hell did that come from? I couldn't possibly be developing feelings for Koko, could I?"_

Before Mikan could answer her own question, Koko came back.

"Let's dance," Koko said, holding a hand toward Mikan.

Mikan stared at Koko then to his outstretched hand and took his hand. She couldn't help but wonder why Koko was here when he should be with Carla right now.

Carla was doing her best to keep her tears at bay. She looked at the dance floor to see the twins dancing together and Daniel and June were dancing, too. She saw Koko leading Mikan to the dance floor and she was filled with jealousy and rage as she remembered her talk with the goofy boy.

_Flashback_

_Carla led Koko to a secluded corner and faced him._

"_Koko-kun, I know we haven't known each other for very long and that you'll be going back to Japan in less than a week But I think that a year is a long time. What I'm trying to say is, I like you. I've liked you ever since I met you. I've liked you ever since you smiled at me. I know you like me, too. We can work this out even though we live in different continents," Carla confidently said._

_Koko was dumbstruck. He had known for quite a while that Carla liked him. He did have the mind reading alice but he did not expect this. Carla seemed to take his silence as a yes because the next thing he knew, she was leaning to kiss him. He was able to move a step back. Carla looked hurt and shocked._

"_What's wrong?" Carla asked._

"_Carla-chan, I'm sorry but I don't like you that way. I only like you as a friend and I'm sorry if I did anything to let you think otherwise," Koko apologized._

_Carla was humiliated. She did what came to her mind first._

"_You like her, don't you?" _

_Koko stared at her, confused._

"_You like Mikan-chan," Carla repeated, her head bowed down._

"_I'm sorry," Koko apologized again._

"_Why her? Why not me? What does she have that I don't have? She doesn't have feelings for you. She only sees you as a friend. She's still hung up on that boyfriend of hers!" Carla shrieked._

_Koko thanked the heavens for the loud music, "I'm sorry."_

"_Stop saying you're sorry!"_

"_I hope we could still be friends."_

"_Not a chance!" Carla turned away and left._

_Koko sighed and went back to Mikan._

_End of flashback_

She was so humiliated that she just assumed that Koko liked her, too. She narrowed her eyes at Mikan and Koko, dancing with smiles on their faces.

Carla levitated the bowl of punch and walked towards them. Mikan saw her and stopped moving. She turned the bowl upside down and the punch fell on Mikan. Everyone gasped.

She slapped Mikan and pulled her hair while screaming, "You bitch! Why did you have to take him away from me?" She pushed Mikan.

Mikan waited for her back to land on the floor but it never came. Koko caught her.

"Carla, stop this," Koko pleaded.

"No!"

Mikan was confused and embarrassed. Her once white dress was covered in red punch and her friend just slapped her. She didn't know what she did. She bowed her head and teleported away from the scene.

After a few minutes, Koko arrived at their home to see Mikan crying on the sofa. She already changed her clothes.

"Mikan-chan, I'm so sorry," Koko started.

"Why would you apologize? It wasn't your fault," Mikan tried to smile.

"Yes, it was. Carla-chan became jealous because you and I are close," Koko tried to explain.

"It still wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I knew that Carla-chan was starting to like me but I didn't do anything about it. I still gave her the same treatment because she was a friend but I didn't make myself clear," Koko insisted.

"So basically, you're telling me that you led her on?" Mikan asked, looking at Koko.

"I guess."

"Well, you're wrong. You didn't lead her on. She just got the wrong impression, that's all. But I still don't know why she felt she had to do that to me," Mikan sighed.

Koko didn't want to tell her the reason that Carla was so jealous of Mikan. _"It would be better if I kept it to myself for a while."_

**End of chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

**A/N: Chapter 8 is here! Special thanks to iluvsoul12, Death Melody, zombiecake11290 and CiNnAmOnAnGeL01 for your wonderful reviews!**

**There's a reunion in this chapter… and another fight scene!**

**By the way, I read on the GA wiki that Sakurano's third alice is actually the Copy Alice. Only Sakurano knew about it that's why didn't put it in this chapter. Unlike the Insertion Alice that can insert alice stones and you can use that alice until the stone's power is used up, the Copy Alice can only copy the alice when in contact with a person. In other words, if you're not touching someone with an alice, you can't use his/her alice. Anyway, the Insertion and Copy Alices are both temporary. **

**If you didn't understand my explanation, please go to the Gakuen Alice Wiki and go to Sakuarano's profile.**

**Sorry for the long A/N… Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Homecoming<strong>

Two people at a cemetery, a girl holding flowers and a boy standing behind the girl acting like a bodyguard.

The girl knelt near a grave where two people were buried.

The tombstone said: Yukihira Izumi and Yukihira Yuka

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm home," Mikan said with a small smile.

"Mikan-chan, we should go back to the academy now. We wouldn't want to be late on our first day back," Koko said with a grin.

Mikan nodded, stood up and went to the car. Koko bowed to the grave before following her.

* * *

><p>Gakuen Alice Japan<p>

The middle school students of Gakuen Alice were noisy as usual. Well, noisy as they could be without Mikan and Koko. They all miss their friends terribly and couldn't wait for them to come back. It's been a year since they last saw them. They all tried to act as normal as possible.

Sumire was still the President of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub and still does her best to get Natsume to notice her.

Anna and Nonoko were still working together on different projects.

Kitsu was still pulling pranks but it wasn't as effective without Koko.

Yuu was still Iinchou, helping others as much as he can.

Ruka was still hanging out with Natsume and was still frequently blackmailed by Hotaru.

Hotaru was still inventing and currently updated the Baka gun to hit Mikan when she comes back.

Natsume didn't go back to the cold-hearted arrogant bastard he once was. He still kept his friends and didn't push them away.

They didn't know that two people would come back to their lives that morning.

Narumi walked in the classroom with a wide smile on his face, "Ohayou, minna-san!"

"Ohayou!" only Iinchou greeted back.

"I have some great news today!"

This piqued the interest of the rest of the class.

"Now you're listening, huh?" Narumi asked, amused at their reactions.

"Just tell us what it is," Sumire said.

"Okay, okay," Narumi took a deep breath, "We have two new students today!"

"Two new students? But where will they sit?" Sumire asked.

"Huh? There's a vacant seat next to Anna-chan and a vacant seat next to Natsume-kun," Narumi said, confused.

Natsume's eyes narrowed, "Somebody already own the seats, Naru." Narumi just smiled.

Mikan and Koko's seats were still vacant even though they weren't present in class. Nobody was allowed to sit on those seats. It became an unspoken rule. Anyone who didn't comply were hit by the Baka gun or burned by Natsume's fire.

"Well, you just have to give the seats to them," Narumi said and before anyone could protest, "Come in!" Narumi gave the signal to the new students.

Mikan walked in first with Koko right behind her. Mikan grew taller and had developed some curves. She had her hair down and it was obvious it was longer. It was right behind her waist. Koko grew taller, too. He was taller than Mikan. Overall, he still looked the same but was more handsome than before. They were both wearing the uniform for Middle School students.

Mikan had a stoic look on her face while Koko had a goofy smile as they stood beside each other in front of the class.

The class was speechless and their eyes were wide as they stare at their friends who they haven't seen in a year.

Narumi chuckled and said, "Settle down, settle down. Now, why don't we let them introduce themselves, ne?"

"They already know us, Narumi-sensei," Koko reasoned while Mikan just stood between him and Narumi.

"Yes, they do. But you've been gone for a year. Maybe they need something to help them remember since they are so quiet today."

Koko looked at Mikan who was just staring straight ahead. After a few minutes, he said, "Okay, okay, if you insist."

The rest of the class just stared at him expectantly.

"Hi! I'm Yome Kokoro and I have the Mind Reading Alice," Koko introduced himself.

He looked at Mikan again. She was still staring straight ahead. Koko sighed and nudged her in the ribs. No response. He snapped his fingers in front of her. No response. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Still no response. Finally, he stopped shaking her, his hands still on her shoulders and said, "Yukihira-sama, if you don't start talking, I'm going to kiss you."

The whole class gasped at Koko's threat, even Narumi who said, "Oh my."

The temperature began rising. Mikan's eye twitched and she whacked Koko on the head and yelled, "PERVERT!"

"Ow! I was just joking!" Koko said, holding his head.

Mikan took a deep breath and faced the class.

"I'm Yukihira Mikan and I have the Nullification, Stealing and Insertion Alices," Mikan introduced herself with a bored tone.

"So you're using Yukihira now?" Hotaru asked. Mikan ignored her.

Narumi smiled, "Okay! Koko-kun, you're going to sit beside Anna-chan. You remember her, don't you?"

Koko nodded but didn't move.

"And Mikan-chan, you're going to sit beside Natsume-kun, okay?"

Mikan sighed and nodded but she still didn't move.

"Okay! Since Mikan-chan and Koko-kun arrived last night, they still have jetlag. So I'm giving you a free period to help them adjust back to the life here in Japan and so that they could get some rest. You can ask them questions. Bye!" Narumi said and left.

The class just stared at them while Mikan stared back. Koko looked from Mikan to the class repeatedly. Finally, Mikan walked to her seat with Koko behind her. Everybody stared at them. Mikan sat beside Natsume while Koko walked to his seat after Mikan sat.

The room was silent. Anna greeted Koko who smiled back at her. Everyone was watching Mikan, even Natsume who was staring at her.

Mikan got tired of the staring.

"What do you want?" she snapped at them. The class was shocked because Mikan was never grumpy.

Mikan was actually nervous to sit beside Natsume but she didn't show it. She was too busy being nervous that she didn't notice that Hotaru narrowed her eyes and pointed the Baka gun at Mikan.

As a result, Mikan was caught off guard and was hit. Mikan stood up and glared at Hotaru, "What the hell was that for?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "You came back here and you're acting like that. Who are you and what have you done with Mikan?"

Mikan was irritated, "I am Mikan!"

"No, you're not. Mikan doesn't act like that."

"Well, maybe I changed. People could change, you know. And besides, why are you so mad? You guys didn't even want to send me a letter! You guys didn't even understand the sacrifices we had to make! You were so mad at us that you didn't even think about how we felt. You didn't think about it from our point of view!" Mikan yelled, all the anger, frustration and sadness evident in her voice.

Everyone was speechless even Koko. He expected a meltdown but not this early. He expected it after a few more hours.

"We were going to send you a letter but Tsubasa-senpai already left!" Hotaru yelled back.

"Yeah, he left because you told him that we shouldn't expect anything from you! That you felt too betrayed and angry for being kept in the dark! You didn't even pause and think that maybe we had a good reason for keeping you in the dark! Maybe we didn't want to put you guys in danger! Maybe we wanted to keep you safe!" Mikan continued to yell, tears were streaming down her face.

Koko stood up and approached Mikan. He put a hand on her shoulder. Mikan didn't notice.

"You should have trusted us! You should have told us and believed that we would be able to help you and not just be a distraction and nuisance!" Natsume was yelling, too.

"And YOU!" Mikan turned to Natsume, "I expected you to be the one who would have understood the most! You did the same back then! You sacrificed your own happiness for others! That was what we were doing! I expected you to understand and trust me! I expected you to help the others understand what we were doing! That we were doing this for others! But NO! You were the one who first told Tsubasa-senpai that you didn't want to have anything to do with us because we kept something from you!"

"That's enough, Mikan no Kimi!" a calm voice loudly said. They all turned to the door to see Nobara, Misaki, Tsubasa, Sakurano, Subaru, Shizune, the teachers and principals.

Mikan was panting and tears were still running down her face. Hii-sama's face softened.

"Yome-san, please escort Mikan no Kimi to her room and give her some tea. You both need it. I would ask if both of you are alright but obviously, that would be a stupid question. Mr Bear is already preparing tea in her room, so please go there now."

Koko nodded and looked at Mikan. He put an arm around her shoulder and escorted her to her room.

Hii-sama turned to everyone else in the room, "I am disappointed in all of you," she calmly said.

Everyone bowed their heads.

"I came here to see everyone's reaction about their arrival. I expected you to be happy but I guess I was wrong," Hii-sama continued.

"With all due respect, but we had to get our feelings out. And besides, Mikan-chan was the one who started it," Sumire boldly said.

"I see. Please understand that she is in a lot of stress. I believe she had a terrible fight with one of her friends during Prom and she was humiliated and embarrassed. Those feelings just built up and she had to take it out," Kazumi said.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume rudely asked.

"My, my, still rude as ever I see. I just came here to tell everyone that you will soon see the product of their training. We already talked to them about it and they agreed," Hii-sama replied with a small smile.

"How will we see?" Anna asked.

"You may watch them spar with Andou-san, Harada-san and Ibaragi-san this afternoon. From the results, we will decide their Star Ranking."

Everyone broke in to chatter.

"On one condition," Natsume loudly said. Everyone stopped talking.

Hii-sama looked at him expectantly.

"I want to participate in the spar. I want to fight against them."

"No! You are not allowed! Your health-" Subaru tried to say.

"Agreed. You will be fighting alongside these three. Remember not to overuse your alice. We don't want you to die before Mikan no Kimi gets the chance to lengthen your life span," Hii-sama interrupted Subaru.

"Wait! She knows how to lengthen a life span?" Hotaru asked.

"She's doing her research," Shiki replied.

"Who else would like to participate?" Hii-sama asked.

"Have you asked the former members of the Dangerous Ability Class?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume! Are you trying to get them killed?" Tsubasa interrupted.

"Fine, don't ask the DA members. How about Tonouchi Akira?" Natsume said.

"The one with the Amplification Alice? Yes, that would be a wonderful idea," Hii-sama said, "We'll leave now and allow you to think about strategy."

After a few minutes, Tono arrived.

"Hey! I just found out! The two brats are back!" Tono exclaimed.

"We know. We're going to fight them," Natsume said.

"What? Fight them? Why?" Tono asked.

"It's just a spar, Tono. Now, let's plan our strategy," Tsubasa said.

"Wait a minute, what's in it for us?" Tono asked.

"Hii-sama promised us that if we win, we get free food and discounted items from Central Town for a month!" Misaki happily said.

"Is it too late to join?" Hotaru asked.

"Anyway, let's start planning," Tsubasa said.

"Why would you need to plan? I mean it's five against two, you'll definitely win!" Sumire replied.

"During a fight, never underestimate your opponent especially Mikan and Koko. They were already good when we left them and they must have improved more after that," Tsubasa explained.

"Due to Koko's high compatibility with alices, Mikan inserted a lot of different alices inside his body. Koko acts a sort of bodyguard for Mikan but he knows that Mikan can fight," Misaki added.

"They have excellent teamwork and they work well together. They always have each other's backs and we will lose if we overlook that and underestimate them," Nobara added.

"Well, how can you defeat them?" Sumire asked.

"The good news is, we can name all of Koko's alices unless Mikan inserted a new one after we left. Mikan also inserted some alice inside our bodies, too."

"Great! Now name those alices!" Tono ordered.

Everyone sweat-dropped, "That sounds like a game show."

"Whatever. Just tell us!"

"Well, Mikan inserted Human Pheromone Alice inside me but I don't usually use it. Misaki has the Speed Alice and Nobara has the Amplification Alice," Tsubasa said, "Plus we still have our original alices."

"That's all? Those are useless!" Tono said.

Misaki twitched, "BAKA! Do you really think Mikan would insert those alices if she thought those were useless? Those alices are very useful and they already saved our lives! Nobara has your alice and you're saying it's useless? Then you're useless!"

"Misaki-chan, calm down," Nobara said.

"Ahh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to say useless. It just came out," Tono apologized.

"What about Koko's alices?" Hotaru asked.

Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara became very serious.

"Koko has the Barrier Alice, Speed Alice, X-ray Vision Alice, Sight Alice and Shadow Manipulation Alice plus his original alice, Mind Reading Alice," Tsubasa said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"He he he, y-you're j-joking, r-right? Sumire stuttered.

"No, I'm not. There's still the possibility that Mikan inserted new alices inside Koko. Koko can control all of those perfectly."

"We shouldn't worry since they aren't offensive alices," Tono said.

"Yeah, but they both know how to use weapons and martial arts," Misaki said.

"What about Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"She has Sakurano-kun's alices: Telepathy and Instant Teleportation. She also inserted my Ice Alice inside her body," Nobara replied.

"Plus her Nullification, Stealing and Insertion Alices," Misaki added.

"The only offensive alice is Ice and we can melt it with my Fire Alice," Natsume said.

"Tono, always amplify Natsume's alice so that there will be less strain to his body. Nobara can amplify her own alice," Tsubasa said.

"Alright," Nobara, Tono and Natsume agreed.

"Misaki, weapons?"

"Hai, hai," Misaki said while pulling out kunais and shurikens.

"So, you guys are ready, huh?" Hotaru asked.

"Not really, but we have to be confident or they will defeat us," Tsubasa answered sheepishly.

* * *

><p>They got nervous as 2:00 pm got closer. They really hope that they will win, after all Hii-sama promised them free food and discounted items in Central Town for a month. They could save their allowances for something more important and expensive.<p>

They all went to the place where they will spar. It was where Mikan and the others played dodge ball when she first came to the academy.

The ones who weren't going to participate in the fight sat at the benches. They were all waiting for Mikan and Koko.

"What's taking so long?" Sumire impatiently asked.

Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara all seemed nervous. Natsume and Tono were wondering why they were so nervous. It was five against two, even if they don't underestimate them, there's still a bigger chance for them to win.

Finally, Mikan and Koko arrived. Mikan was wearing a plain black tank top with spaghetti straps and an open white button up shirt and black pants. She was wearing black fingerless gloves and boots with heels. She had her hair in a ponytail and has a small belt bag around her waist. Koko was wearing a white shirt and black jacket which was zipped up all the way to his neck with matching pants. He was wearing sandals (just like Naruto's outfit in Naruto Shippuden) and had a small belt bag around his waist.

Koko was smiling his goofy smile while Mikan was looking serious. Tsubasa, Misaki, Nobara, Tono and Natsume were also serious.

"You can do it Natsume-kun!" Sumire yelled from the stands, the rest of the Natsume-Ruka fan club followed.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Hii-sama stood and said in a loud voice, "Start!"

They just stared each other down. After a few minutes of staring, somebody yelled, "Get on with it!"

Taking this as a cue, Nobara made an icicle and shot it at Mikan. Mikan easily dodged it. Tsubasa charged at Koko with a kunai while Misaki made two doppelgangers and charged at Mikan. Koko pulled out a kunai and deflected Tsubasa's kunai.

"Gotcha!" Tsubasa said before striking a hit but Koko jumped out of the way and threw his kunai at Tsubasa as soon as he landed. Tsubasa barely dodged it and almost hit Tono.

"What the hell? Are you trying to get me killed?" Tono screamed. Tsubasa just grinned.

Suddenly, Koko was gone. He saw Koko was stepping on the Misakis' shadows.

"_When did he get there?"_ Tsubasa thought, his eyes widened.

"Damn it!" Misaki cursed when she realized she couldn't move.

Natsume made a fireball and threw it at Koko. Koko's eyes widened but Mikan used her Ice Alice to deflect the fireball.

Mikan threw a kunai at Natsume but before it hit him it froze in midair. Natsume nodded his head in thanks at Nobara.

Tsubasa and Misaki joined Natsume, Nobara and Tono at the other side of the court.

"Change of plans! Tono, Misaki, throw shurikens at Koko. Natsume, Nobara use your alice and attack Mikan at the same time!" Tsubasa ordered.

"They're good! Koko and Mikan don't look like they're exhausted," Ruka commented on the stands.

"Let's go!" Tsubasa yelled.

Tono and Misaki threw shurikens at Koko and he dodged and landed away from Mikan.

"Do it now!" Tsubasa yelled at Natsume and Nobara. Nobara made numerous icicles and Natsume made a large fireball and directed it at Mikan.

Mikan realized what they were doing but it was too late to nullify it. The fireball and icicles hit their target and steam came out. Tsubasa threw his own kunai. There was a gasp.

"Mikan!" Hotaru yelled.

"We missed!" Nobara yelled, her eyes narrowing.

"What? What do you mean you missed? Tsubasa-senpai even threw a knife!" Sumire yelled at Nobara. Nobara merely pointed to where Mikan was.

The steam cleared to reveal a crouching Koko, who was carrying Mikan bridal-style whose hair was out of its ponytail, a few meters away from where Mikan used to be standing.

Everyone was shocked. They didn't expect Koko to be that fast.

Koko stood up and set Mikan's feet on the ground. Koko cried out in pain.

"Koko-kun!" Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Sumire and Iinchou cried.

There was a kunai sticking out of Koko's thigh, blood dripping down his leg. Mikan crouched down and examined his thigh. Mikan held the handle and looked at Koko.

"Just do it!" Mikan pulled the kunai out and threw it at Tsubasa who easily dodged it. Mikan put her hand on Koko's wound and healed him. Koko stood up and smiled at her.

Mikan and Koko suddenly looked very serious, more serious than before.

"The real battle will now begin," Hii-sama said.

The others looked at her, confused. As if sensing their confusion, Hii-sama said, "Things will now get interesting. Just watch."

They all turned their heads back to the spar.

Mikan pulled an alice stone from her neck and held Koko's shoulder. The alice stone disappeared. When Koko clenched and unclenched his fist, blue sparks came out.

Mikan reached into her belt bag and pulled out something that looks like a rolled cloth. Mikan unrolled the cloth upward and caught small kunais with her fingers.

"What's happening?" Sumire asked. Nobody answered her.

Mikan threw the kunais at Natsume and Nobara. Koko used the Lightning Alice to paralyze Misaki. Misaki was able to dodge using the Speed Alice. Nobara froze the kunais in midair again. Mikan teleported behind Tono kicked him in the back. Tono fell down.

"Lightning Alice! You didn't tell us he can use lightning!" Natsume yelled at Tsubasa.

"I didn't know!" Tsubasa yelled back. Tsubasa dodged Koko's kick but Koko used his other foot to kick him again and it hit his chin. Koko flipped backward and slid down on the ground before standing.

Tsubasa used this opportunity and charged at Koko. Koko managed to deflect his punches. Tsubasa tried to kick him but Koko caught his leg. Tsubasa used his other foot and tried to kick him but Koko caught his foot, too. Before Tsubasa could react, Koko flipped him and he landed on his back on the ground.

"Oi, Yuuki-onna," Natsume called Nobara using her nickname which means Ice Princess, "Amplify my alice."

"What are you going to do Natsume-kun?" Nobara asked, worried for his health.

"I'm going to ignite a fire on Koko's jacket. That might distract him," Natsume said.

Koko was still dodging Tsubasa's attacks while Mikan was attacking Misaki.

Suddenly, Koko's sleeve caught on fire.

"What the!" Koko yelped. Tsubasa was able to land a kick and a punch on Koko.

Koko staggered backward before remembering that his sleeve was on fire. Koko immediately unzipped his jacket while yelling, "Hot! Hot! So hot!"

Koko threw his jacket on the ground and stepped on it until the fire was extinguished.

"That was close!" Koko said.

"Koko! Look out!" Mikan warned.

Koko looked up in time to see Natsume charging at him with a fireball in his hand and Tsubasa with a kunai. Koko dodged but was burned by the fire.

Misaki and Nobara are both fighting against Mikan. Nobara made several icicles while Misaki made took out shurikens. Mikan jumped and landed next to Koko.

Mikan took out another set of kunais and unrolled it upward but instead of catching them, she just stood still. Something glowed around Mikan's neck. The kunais levitated in midair.

Mikan swung her arms forward and the kunais shot toward Tsubasa, Natsume, Nobara and Misaki. Koko sent a lightning bolt towards them and also infused some lightning into the kunai.

Natsume and Nobara combined their alices to deflect the attack. An explosion occurred when the attacks hit each other. There was smoke everywhere.

"I can't see!" Hotaru and Sumire shouted.

The rest of the audience also stood up, wondering what happened.

When the smoke cleared, it was obvious who the winners were.

Tsubasa, Natsume, Misaki, Nobara and Tono were all lying down on the ground, groaning.

Mikan and Koko were both panting from exhaustion but were still standing.

The three principals approached them and the others followed.

"Mikan no Kimi, Yome-san, the two of you have greatly improved. Congratulations on your win," Hii-sama said.

She turned to those who were lying on the ground and said, "Thank you for your service. Even if you didn't win, you'll still get the prize."

Misaki and Nobara stood up and high-fived each other. Natsume sat on the ground while Tsubasa tried to stand with the help of Tono.

"So, the alice stone you inserted earlier in Koko was Lightning, huh? I never expected that," Tsubasa commented.

"We tried it after you guys left. It was pretty useful since it was just the two of us," Koko said.

"You also had the Speed Alice, didn't you?" Misaki asked.

"Yup," Koko grinned.

Natsume tried to stand up but he coughed up blood and fell back down. Ruka rushed to Natsume's side and helped him. Mikan walked toward him and put a hand on his chest.

"What are you doing? Why are you groping me?" Natsume teasingly asked.

"Shut up," Mikan deadpanned. Her hand started to glow and all of Natsume's wounds and bruises disappeared.

Natsume felt a cooling sensation run through his body, as if it was healing the damage his alice had done to his organs.

"How do you feel?" Mikan asked after healing Natsume.

"I feel better," Natsume said.

"Good. You won't be coughing up blood the next time you use your alice but don't use it too much. This isn't permanent. If you use your alice too much, it will damage your organs again," Mikan explained.

"How did you do that?" Ruka asked.

"She used Nullification and Healing at the same time," Kazumi answered for Mikan.

"Wow!" everyone was impressed.

Koko picked up his jacket and stood next to Mikan.

"Mikan, Koko, follow me," Shiki said.

The teachers and principals along with Mikan and Koko left.

Sakurano and Subaru approached Nobara and Misaki.

"Are you two alright?" Sakurano asked them.

"Yup! But Imai-senpai, can you heal Tsubasa's wounds? He was stupid tackling Koko alone like that," Misaki answered.

"Uh sure," Subaru said. He and Misaki went to where Tsubasa and Tono were standing.

"Mikan and Koko are good! I've never expected them to win! I mean, this is Koko and Mikan for crying out loud! They weren't that good before!" Sumire said.

Everyone agreed.

"I hope Mikan-chan forgives us. Maybe we should apologize again," Iinchou said.

"We should go to her room later. First, let's buy a peace offering!" Anna exclaimed.

"Howalons?" Kitsu said, amused.

"Of course!" Nonoko said.

Sakurano was still standing next to a very red Nobara. He looked at her with concern.

"Ibaragi-san, are you alright? You're red," Sakurano asked.

"I-I'm f-fine," Nobara stuttered, trying to ignore her loud and fast heartbeat.

Sakurano put a hand on Nobara's forehead, "You're skin is warm. Are you having a fever?"

Nobara couldn't take it anymore when Sakurano touched her. She fainted and hit the ground.

Sakurano was shocked, "What happened?"

Subaru said between laughs, "You are so oblivious, Shuuichi."

Shizune whacked Sakurano on the head, "And stupid, too. Poor Ibaragi-san."

Misaki and Tsubasa were all laughing. Hotaru was busy taking pictures for blackmail.

Everyone else was confused, _"What just happened?"_

**End of chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness

**A/N: Okay! Here's chapter 9! The title was supposed to be "Forgiveness and Feelings" but I decided to divide it into two because it would be too long…**

**Anyway, I was reading one of the reviews yesterday and I got an idea about Mikan and Natsume's relationship. This way, when Koko and Mikan get together, there will be proper closure to Mikan and Natsume's relationship. So thanks to Death Melody for giving me a wonderful idea even though you didn't know it!**

**I also want to thank iluvsou12 and zombiecake11290 for your wonderful reviews! It made my day! :D**

**Enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Forgiveness<strong>

Mikan and Koko were in Mikan's room. They were now wearing clean clothes and had bandages around their wounds. Koko was sleeping on her bed while Mikan was reading a book and sitting at the table in her room. She was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

Mikan stood up and opened the door. She was surprised to see her classmates.

"Mikan-chan, can we talk to you?" Iinchou politely asked.

Mikan sighed and nodded. She stepped aside and opened the door wider to let them in.

Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Kitsu, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume all entered her room. Anna and Nonoko were each holding a box. Mikan eyed the box and it took all of her willpower not to drool when she realized that they were howalons.

"These are peace offerings. We hope you accept them," Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Ahhh… Arigatou," Mikan replied. She took the boxes and placed them on the table, "Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Mikan started preparing some tea when she heard a gasp. She turned around and saw Sumire covering her mouth with her hand and pointing at something on her bed. It was Koko.

"Why is he sleeping here?" Sumire asked.

"He was tired. He didn't want to leave me alone," Mikan replied.

"Oh, what were you doing before we came in?" Ruka asked suspiciously.

"I was sitting at the table reading a book," Mikan sighed.

Mikan was done making tea and put them at the table. After serving tea, she went to her bed and shook Koko until he woke up.

"Mmmm… Five more minutes…" Koko groaned.

"Koko, Permy and the others are here," Mikan said.

"Fine… Fine," Koko yawned and sat down. He waved at the others.

Mikan faced the others and asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"We wanted to apologize. We now understand that you had to do what you did. We looked at it from your point of view. I'm sorry," Ruka was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Anna and Nonoko said.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan," Iinchou said.

"Sorry about that, Koko," Kitsu said.

Everyone apologized except for Sumire, Hotaru and of course, Natsume.

"Natsume, Imai, Shouda, don't you guys have anything you want to say?" Ruka asked, giving them a pointed look.

"I'm sorry, okay?"Sumire said.

"Sorry," Hotaru and Natsume said.

Mikan closed her eyes and stayed quiet. There were a few minutes of silence.

Hotaru turned to Koko after a few minutes, "Yome, I thought it was your job to make sure she doesn't change?"

Koko just had a grin on his face. Hotaru glared at him. She was about to hit Koko with her Baka gun when she saw Mikan running straight for her. Before she had the time to react, she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"I missed you, Hotaru," Mikan said.

Hotaru smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you too, baka."

They pulled away and Mikan smiled. Everybody was relieved to see the old Mikan back.

Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Kitsu and Ruka hugged Mikan.

Koko didn't want to be ignored, "Hey! How about me? Don't I get a hug, too? I've been gone too, you know?"

Everyone just chuckled. Sumire, Anna and Nonoko hugged Koko, "That's better," Koko grinned while Mikan rolled her eyes.

"So? How was it?" Sumire asked.

Mikan tilted her head, expressing her confusion.

Hotaru sighed, "You're still a dummy, I see."

"Hey!" Mikan protested.

"And loud, too."

"I did a great job didn't I?" Koko grinned. Everybody laughed.

"How was living in America?" Sumire repeated.

"They didn't have howalons," Mikan pouted, reaching for the box.

"Some things never change," Iinchou chuckled.

"The Academy here and the Academy there look the same," Koko said.

"Really?" Anna asked.

Mikan nodded, "They had forests, too. They also have their own Central Town."

"But no howalons?" Natsume asked, teasingly.

Mikan just shook her head, her mouth already full of howalons.

"Were you guys able to study during your training?" Nonoko asked.

"Yup! We still went to classes," Koko replied.

Somebody knocked again.

"Come in!" Mikan said.

The door opened to reveal Misaki, Tsubasa and Nobara.

"Ahhh! You guys are forgiven, huh?" Tsubasa asked.

"Of course! The key is the howalons, right Mikan-chan?" Kitsu winked at Mikan.

"So what did Shiki-san want?" Nobara asked.

"Oh, it was about the information we gave him last night," Mikan answered.

"Are we allowed to hear this? Isn't this classified information?" Ruka asked.

"Shut up, Ruka," Natsume said.

"No, it's okay. We don't want to keep you in the dark since our training's already finished," Koko replied.

"What about the information?" Tsubasa continued as if there were no interruptions.

"We found out that Kuonji is moving his HQ back here in Japan. Nobody wanted to join him anymore after they found out that he was keeping hostages," Mikan explained.

"So, our missions will be inside Japan now?" Misaki asked.

"Yup! We don't have to leave the country anymore," Koko said.

"Thank goodness! I don't think I want to ride an airplane anymore," Misaki said, "This way, Mikan can just teleport us."

"Anyway, you just came back and you're already stuffing your face with howalons?" Tsubasa asked, amused.

"I had withdrawal symptoms! It's been a year, Senpai! A year!" Mikan hysterically shouted.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Mikan was on her way to the Sakura trees early in the morning. She remembered the conversation she had with Natsume last night.<p>

_Flashback_

_Mikan was going back to her room. Koko was right behind her, escorting her like usual._

"_Mikan," someone called. Mikan and Koko turned around to see Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru waking towards her. Hotaru was the one who called her name._

"_Yes?" Mikan asked._

_It seemed that Koko read their minds because a minute later, Koko turned to Mikan and said, "I'll be going with Ruka-kun and Hotaru-chan for a while. We have to check on something. I'll check up on you later, okay?"_

_Without waiting for Mikan to respond, Koko nodded to Ruka and Hotaru and left with them, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone._

_Mikan was nervous but she didn't show it. This was the first time that she's been alone with Natsume ever since she left for America. Koko was always with her ever since she came back so she never had to worry about it. But now, Koko left her. _"Traitor!"_ she thought._

"_So," Mikan started, wanting to break the awkward silence._

"_Why did you break up with me?" Natsume bluntly asked._

_Mikan gulped nervously. She didn't really want to have this conversation right now. Granted, she should have expected this to come sooner or later but to her, it was better later._

_She took a deep breath and said, "Sakurano-senpai already told you the reason right?"_

"_I want it to come from you," Natsume said, his eyes boring into hers._

_They stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was, in reality, only a few minutes. They heard footsteps approaching._

"_Meet me tomorrow morning by the Sakura trees. Come alone," Natsume said before he left._

_End flashback_

Natsume didn't say what the time was but she left early while Koko was still sleeping. Knowing Koko, he'll be worried about her even if she claimed that everything's fine.

When she arrived, Natsume wasn't there yet. She sat against the tree trunk while she waited. She contemplated on how she'll explain everything. Will he accept her explanation? Can they still be friends?

She felt a presence before she could contemplate on her situation further. She looked up to see that Natsume was already there. She forced a smile but Natsume noticed it right away and he frowned.

Natsume sat next to her. An awkward silence filled the air.

"So," Mikan started. It felt like deja-vu.

"Why did you return my alice stone?" Natsume asked, he was now looking at her.

Silence. Finally, Mikan took a deep breath and replied, "Because I was breaking up with you."

Mikan refused to look at Natsume because she knew that she would see Natsume's feelings in his eyes: hurt, pain, sadness. She also knew that if she looked at him, lingering feelings would come back and she didn't want that.

"Why?" Natsume asked again.

"I was frustrated, okay! I was heartbroken! Wait a minute! I think I already explained myself yesterday!" Mikan replied, frustrated.

"Yes, you did. What happens now?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know," Mikan sighed.

Silence.

"Give me another chance," Natsume said.

"What?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"Give me another chance. Let's get back together."

"Natsume, I-"

"If you want me to beg, I'll do it."

Natsume knelt in front of her. Before he started talking, Mikan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsume, please stop. I-I'll think about it, okay? Just get up," Mikan said. Mikan can't take it anymore. She felt really guilty that she just broke up with him.

Natsume smiled. He actually smiled! Is the world coming to an end?

Mikan forced a small smile.

Natsume stood up and offered his hand to Mikan. Mikan only looked at.

"Let's go get breakfast," Natsume said.

"Okay," Mikan said but she didn't take Natsume's hand. He looked at her, confused.

The rest of the walk was silent. When they arrived at the dining hall, they all saw their friends sitting together.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Koko said when Mikan took a seat beside him.

Mikan smiled brightly at him, "I'm sorry. I just took a walk. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I wasn't worried," Koko denied.

Sumire snorted, "Yeah right."

"So, where were the two of you?" Hotaru asked, looking from Mikan to Natsume, who was sitting between Hotaru and Ruka.

"Like I said, I was taking a walk," Mikan said.

"What about you, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Just somewhere," Natsume answered.

Koko was staring at Natsume with wide eyes. Natsume noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," Koko stood up and left.

"Koko!" Mikan called after him but he ignored her. She stared at him, worried.

"Why did he suddenly stand up?" Kitsu asked, turning to Sumire.

"Maybe he read someone's mind. How should I know?" Sumire answered.

Realization hit Mikan. She suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going, Mikan?" Hotaru asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm going after Koko. He never skips breakfast," Mikan ran out of the dining hall and searched for Koko.

Everyone stared at her, bewildered.

"What did you do, Hyuuga?" Hotaru looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you blaming me?" Natsume asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Because you were with Mikan this morning," Hotaru retorted.

"What?" Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou and Kitsu simultaneously gasped.

"Let me ask you again, what did you do?" Hotaru asked.

"I just asked her to get back together with me," Natsume sighed.

"No! Natsume-kun! How could you do that to me?" Sumire hysterically cried.

Hotaru hit her with the Baka gun.

"What did she say?" Ruka asked.

"She said she'd think about it," Natsume answered with a smile.

"Is that why you're so happy? Because she said she'd think about it?" Hotaru asked.

"What do you think?"

Hotaru shook her head, "What are you going to do if she refused?"

"She's not going to refuse."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know she still loves me."

"Don't get so cocky, Hyuuga. For all we know, she might be in love with Koko."

Silence. And then…

"You're joking, right?" Sumire laughed.

"You should have seen your face, Hyuuga," Hotaru teased.

"Shut up," Natsume said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Mikan saw Koko walking outside the building.

"Koko! Wait up," Mikan shouted but Koko just ignored her. She ran faster and held his wrist to stop him from moving.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?" Koko looked back at her with a grin on his face. Koko was putting a façade. He was going to smile to avoid questions even if he didn't feel like it.

"It's just, you left without eating breakfast."

"I already ate before you arrived with Natsume-kun."

"Oh," Mikan didn't know what else to say.

"We should go to Shiki-san's office before we head to class," Koko said to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Okay," Mikan was getting worried, _"I wonder what's wrong. This is the first time we've been uncomfortable. Was it something I said?"_

When they arrived at Shiki's office, Hii-sama and Jinno were there.

"Where's Uncle and Shiki-san?" Mikan asked.

"They are on their way here," Jinno replied.

"I'm sorry for being late. I forgot where I put the documents," Shiki said. Kazumi was with him.

"Oh, good! You're already here. Please, have a seat," Shiki said to Mikan and Koko.

Mikan and Koko sat at the seats in front of Shiki's desk.

"Mikan, remember when you suggested to abolish the Dangerous Abilities Class before you went to America?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah…" Mikan nervously replied.

"A lot of students were happy when that happened. They stopped treating the DA members as outcasts," Jinno supplied.

"Really? That's great!" Mikan replied. Koko was just sitting quietly.

"Yes, it is. So we decided that you would make a great principal," Hii-sama said.

"What? Why me?" Mikan asked.

"You are a Yukihira. Your alices are very rare. Haven't you noticed that the alices of the principals are either rare or very powerful?" Kazumi asked.

"But, still. I'm not good at being a leader," Mikan reasoned.

"Yes, you are," Koko spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

Mikan looked at him.

"You're a great leader. You always put other first before yourself. You want what's the best for the academy and its students. After all, you are the Yukihira heir. You inherited your parents' will and dream: wanting to put an end to the corruption in the world of Alices," Koko looked at her with a small smile.

"Koko," Mikan was surprised but she managed a small smile.

"What is your decision?" Hii-sama asked.

"Sure, I'll take the job when Uncle retires."

"Actually, we were thinking of making you the Elementary School Principal," Kazumi said.

"What! You mean become a principal now?" Mikan shrieked.

"Yes, become a principal now."

"But, I'm still a student!" Mikan reasoned.

"This way, if you really don't like the job, you can stop it and appoint your successor," Shiki explained.

"You will still continue your studies while being a principal. You're already in Middle School. This won't affect your grades," Jinno said.

"Why can't Jin-Jin be the principal, then?"

"I'm perfectly fine with my position. Please remember that I also teach Middle School and High School, not only Elementary. I already have a lot of things to do."

"Different perks come with being a principal," Hii-sama said.

"Hii-sama! What are you doing?" Jinno asked.

"Perks?" Mikan asked, interested.

"Yes, you'll get your own office. During a ceremony, you'll be sitting with us. Plus you can expand your research to cure the ones with Life-shortening Alices."

Mikan thought for a few minutes but Hii-sama wasn't nervous. She knew she had Mikan at 'research'.

"I'll do it," Mikan replied.

"Wonderful! You'll have to attend the meetings. Don't worry, we'll let you know. Now, you have to tell us who your assistant is," Hii-sama said.

"Assistant?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Yes, assistant. Like Yamanouchi-san, she's Hii-sama's assistant. Noda-sensei is Masachika-san's assistant and Jinno-sensei, Sakuarano-kun and Imai-kun are my assistants," Kazumi answered.

"Why do you have a lot of assistants?" Koko asked.

"That's because, they are all very busy. They take turns on who's going to be my assistant on a particular day depending on their schedules. Isn't that right, Jinno-sensei?"

"That's right," Jinno replied.

"Okay, then. Koko, would you like to be my assistant?" Mikan turned to Koko.

"Huh? Um…" Koko looked at Mikan. Big mistake! She's using puppy dog eyes, now Koko won't be able to refuse, "Fine. I'll be your assistant."

"Yes!" Mikan cheered.

The adults all laughed.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their classroom, all their classmates were already there.<p>

"You're late," Hotaru said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"No, we're not!" Mikan retorted.

"Where have you guys been? You suddenly ran off during breakfast," Sumire said.

"Shiki-san wanted to see us," Mikan replied.

It was obvious that they wanted to ask more questions but they let it go.

"Anyway, after homeroom, we'll be going to our Ability type classes," Iinchou said.

"Mikan-chan! Guess what?" Kitsu said.

"There's no Dangerous Ability Class anymore?" Mikan guessed.

"No! There's no more… Wait, how did you know?"

"Yukihira-sama was the one who suggested it to the staff during a meeting before we left," Koko replied.

"Yukihira-sama?" Sumire asked.

Mikan twitched and said, "I told you not to call me that! Really, sometimes I think you're only calling me that to annoy me."

"You think?" Koko sarcastically asked.

Mikan ignored him, "So, they went through with it huh?"

"Yeah, but we didn't know that you were the one who suggested it," Ruka replied, "In any case, arigatou Mikan."

"For what?"

"Natsume isn't an outcast anymore. The older students don't treat him like a monster anymore."

"That's good to hear," Mikan replied with a smile.

"Hn," Natsume said when he saw Mikan smile.

"Mikan-chan! Arigatou for your wonderful idea! Because of you I'm in the same class as Natsume-kun!" one of their classmates, a fangirl, gushed, holding Mikan's hand.

"Okay? You're welcome? Wait a minute. You're still obsessed with Natsume?" Mikan asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Well, yeah. I am a proud member of the Ruka-Natsume fanclub!" the girl proudly said.

"Okay then," Mikan and Koko sweat-dropped.

"You're in the Latent Ability Class now, right Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Hn."

"You're in the same class as Koko," Mikan said.

"Hey, you're right. But don't I get to be in the Special Ability Class? I mean I do have multiple alices now," Koko asked.

"No. Your original alice is Mind Reading which is a Latent Type," Mikan replied.

"So, they're basing it on the original alices, then?" Anna asked.

"Yup!"

Narumi came in and told them to go to their Ability type classes.

"Mikan, I'll walk you to your class," Koko offered.

"No need. You should go to your class before you're late," Mikan refused.

Koko shook his head, "I'm still going to walk you to class."

"We'll go with you, Yome," Natsume said, wanting to keep an eye on Mikan.

"Huh? But you'll be late," Mikan tried to reason, "Besides, I could just teleport."

"Nope. You can teleport. The alice stone is fading. Sakurano-senpai still hasn't given you a new one."

Mikan sighed. There was no arguing with Koko when he made up his mind, "Okay fine. Have it your way but it won't be my fault when you end up late for class, okay?"

Koko smiled triumphantly. The others insisted on coming with Koko since most of them belong to the Latent ability Class.

During their walk, Mikan and Koko were walking beside each other with Hotaru next to Mikan. Mikan was holding Hotaru's arm while Koko has his hands in his pockets.

Natsume was walking next to Ruka while ignoring Sumire's efforts to get his attention. He was looking at Koko with narrowed eyes. He was getting jealous because Koko was always with Mikan. He can't help but wonder if Mikan broke up with him because of Koko. Those thoughts were gone when Mikan looked at him and smiled.

They arrived at the Special Ability Class' classroom. They were greeted by Tsubasa.

"Yo!" Tsubasa greeted.

They waved and greeted him back.

"Tsubasa-senpai, I leave Mikan to you," Koko said.

"Hai, hai, don't worry about it. We won't let anything happen to her," Tsubasa said with a knowing look.

"I'll see you later, Mikan," Koko told Mikan. Mikan nodded and smiled.

"See you guys later!" Mikan told the rest of her classmates.

Tsubasa looked at Natsume and he could see some jealousy in his eyes. He grinned mischievously and told Koko, loud enough for everybody to hear, "Don't get killed by Natsume!"

Everybody else raised their eyebrows and looked at them curiously. Koko gulped and glared at Tsubasa with a We'll-talk-about-this-later glare.

Mikan tilted her head in confusion. Koko just grinned at her and left. Everyone else followed.

"Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan started.

"Hmm?" Tsubasa looked at Mikan.

"What was that you told Koko?"

"Huh? Oh nothing nothing," Tsubasa said with a smile.

Before Mikan could ask again, they heard Misaki yell, "Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa went inside while Mikan followed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

The walk to the Latent Ability Class' classroom was awkward. Everyone glanced from Koko to Natsume, waiting for something to happen. Finally, Natsume stopped walking and faced Koko, "Why would Tsubasa think I'd kill you?"

Koko blinked his eyes and shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Because you're the mind reader," Natsume retorted, getting frustrated.

"Oh right!" Koko dumbly replied.

"Well?" Hotaru joined in the interrogation.

"I'd rather keep it a secret," Koko smiled.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"We should go if we don't want to be late. Aunt Serina will kill me if I'm late on my first day of Ability Class," Koko said, hoping they'll drop the subject.

"Why did you run off at breakfast, Koko?" Sumire continued interrogating him.

"I already told you, we had to see Shiki-san," Koko said, getting frustrated that they won't drop the subject.

"But, you were in a bad mood."

"Sumire, will you just drop it!" Koko loudly said.

Everyone stopped walking. Koko never raised his voice before, especially at Sumire.

"No, I will not drop it! I'm worried about you, okay? You're my best friend and I just want to help you!" Sumire said, also raising her voice.

Koko sighed frustratingly, "There's nothing you can do to help."

"Just tell us what the problem is, Koko-kun," Anna pleaded.

Hotaru was watching Koko carefully. She had a feeling what the problem was but she needed to ask him to be sure.

"Yome, come with me," Hotaru ordered.

"Huh? Why?" Koko asked.

"I need to ask you something."

"Then ask it here!" Sumire said.

"As you can obviously see Permy, he refuses to talk."

"Um… could we talk about it later? We're going to be late for class," Iinchou interrupted.

"Okay. Come to my lab later."

"I can't. I have to pick up Mikan-chan," Koko reasoned, hoping this would be enough to avoid an interrogation from the Ice Queen.

"She knows the way around this school, Yome. She's been studying here since she was ten," Hotaru said with one eyebrow raised.

"But-"

"Fine. Hyuuga, pick Mikan up later. There, happy?" Hotaru said.

Koko ignored Hotaru and walked away.

Everybody just stared at him with worried eyes.

"Iinchou, bring him to my lab later, okay?" Hotaru said.

"Okay," Iinchou answered.

"Come with me, Ruka-kun," Hotaru said, looking at Ruka.

"Huh? Why?" Ruka asked. Hotaru raised her eyebrows.

"If you don't, this photo of you wearing a dress and a tiara from last year's play will be sold."

Ruka followed her grudgingly. Everyone looked at him with pity, _"Poor Ruka-kun."_

"What is it, Imai?" Ruka asked after a few minutes.

"Did you notice how Koko-kun's been acting all morning?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, he seems to be in a bad mood. I wonder what's wrong," Ruka replied.

"I have a pretty good feeling."

"What is it?"

"He started acting like that when Natsume and Mikan came to breakfast together. I have a feeling it has something to do with that."

"What do you mean?"

"He might be jealous of Natsume."

"But, why? And besides, we started talking about their meeting when Mikan already left," Ruka was confused.

Hotaru sighed, "How did you get high grades when you don't use your brain? Koko-kun's a mind-reader, remember?"

"Oh yeah. So he must have read Natsume's mind. But why would he be jealous?"

"He might like Mikan."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

"Oh shit. Natsume's going to be pissed when he finds out. I mean, he's already jealous of Koko because he's always with Mikan but now, Koko might actually die."

"Don't be so overdramatic, Ruka-kun. That's why I need your help. Along with Iinchou."

"Help with what?"

"I'm going to interrogate him. But first…"

* * *

><p>The Ability Type classes are over. Natsume picked Mikan up after class. They were walking down the hall.<p>

"Where's Koko?" Mikan asked.

Natsume narrowed his eyes, "He's with Tobita. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that, he's usually the one who picks me up."

"Don't you want me to pick you up?"

"You? Why would you pick me up?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

Mikan stopped walking, "I haven't decided if I want to get back together with you, Natsume."

"Why?"

"I need time to think."

"What is there to think about? I still love you and you still love me."

"Look, I have a lot going on in my life right now. Let's not talk about this, okay?"

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"Thank you."

But Natsume was not going to give up. He's going to win her heart, again.

**End of chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings

**A/N: Chapter 10 is here! Sorry it's late. I woke up at 11 am and I baked a blueberry cheesecake after… So you know… Anyway, this chapter is like the… I don't know how to describe it… Huh…**

**The OCs' alices are revealed in this chapter! Hooray! By the way, the plot of the novel that Mikan bought is the plot that I am planning to use for a KokoxMikan AU story. I hope nobody had written something like that… Tell me if you already read something like that because I don't want to be accused of plagiarism… :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Feelings<strong>

"Tsubasa-senpai," Hotaru called Tsubasa who was talking to Noda-sensei.

Tsubasa bid Noda-sensei goodbye before approaching Hotaru and Ruka.

"Yo! What's up?" Tsubasa asked.

"We want to ask you something," Ruka said.

"Alright. Ask away."

"Not here. Let's go to my lab," Hotaru said.

Tsubasa followed Hotaru and Ruka to her lab and sat on the couch.

"Tsubasa-senpai, does Koko-kun like Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course he does. Mikan is his friend," Tsubasa answered, confused.

"No, I mean, does he like her more than a friend?" Ruka asked.

"Ahhh… I don't think I have the right to say anything. Why do you ask?"

"It's just Koko's been acting weird ever since this morning."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the fact that Natsume-kun wants to get back together with Mikan," Hotaru replied.

"What! What did Mikan say?" Tsubasa asked

"According to Natsume, she said she'll think about it," Ruka replied.

"Poor Koko."

"Well?" Hotaru asked.

Tsubasa sighed, "Yes! Koko's in love with Mikan!"

"In love?" Hotaru and Ruka gasped in unison.

"Yeah, he's in love with her. I don't know when it started. He didn't tell me."

"I can't believe this. Does Mikan know?" Hotaru asked.

"He hasn't told her because he knows that Mikan isn't ready for another relationship."

"Wow…" was all Ruka managed to say.

"Yeah, I know."

"That's why he's so protective of her," Hotaru said.

"Yup."

Somebody knocked. Hotaru opened the door to reveal Iinchou and a reluctant Koko.

Hotaru smiled, "I'm glad you could make it Koko-kun."

Koko ignored her and went inside. He was surprised to see Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"They asked me some questions. I'm sorry Koko but you have to tell them sooner or later," Tsubasa said.

"I would rather it to be later," Koko said.

"If you waited longer, Mikan might actually go back to Natsume," Ruka said.

Iinchou was confused, "Uh, guys?"

"Oh, right. Let me explain, Iinchou. Koko is in love with Mikan," Hotaru said.

Iinchou looked at Koko, his mouth slightly open.

"I guess it would be no use denying it," Koko sighed.

"Good boy," Hotaru patted Koko's head. Koko rolled his eyes but managed a small smile.

"So, answer this Koko. When did you fall in love with her?" Ruka asked seriously.

"I don't know. I didn't even know that I was in love with her. I just found out last week, before we left America," Koko said.

"How did you find out?" Hotaru asked.

"It was during Prom."

"Principal Kazumi mentioned something about Prom. He said that Mikan-chan was humiliated and embarrassed," Iinchou said.

"What exactly happened?" Tsubasa asked.

"Carla threw a bowl of punch at her," Koko sighed.

"A bowl of punch? And who's Carla?" Iinchou asked.

"Carla is this girl who had a crush on Koko. You rejected her, didn't you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, I did. And she immediately knew that I liked Mikan. She saw us dancing after I rejected her and got jealous. She even pulled Mikan's hair and called her a bitch in front of everyone. Mikan left and I went after her," Koko said, sadness and guilt evident in his eyes.

"That's when I found out that I was in love with her. I always hated seeing Mikan cry. I always wanted to see her smile. I wanted to do anything to stop her from crying. I just kept it from her because I didn't know what to do. I mean I used to think that it was just a crush then suddenly I find out that I'm in love with her."

"What are you going to do?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll try to act normal. I just want her to be happy even if it means that she wants to be with Natsume-kun."

"That is so cliché," Hotaru chuckled.

"I know," Koko smiled.

"Anyway, you should still tell her," Ruka said.

"I don't want things to get awkward when she rejects me. We're partners during missions and I'm her bodyguard, sort of. I don't want to ruin that," Koko replied calmly.

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'm not going to make you tell her. But know this, I'm rooting for you," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Well, you always have Mikan's best interest at heart."

"Arigatou, Hotaru-chan."

"I'm rooting for you, too!" Iinchou said.

"Me too," Ruka said.

Koko was surpsrised. He never expected people to root for him when it comes to Mikan especially Ruka. He expected that Ruka would root for Natsume.

"See! You have fans. No need to worry," Tsubasa encouraged.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Koko said with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Mikan and Natsume were walking in Central Town. They've been quiet ever since they arrived.

"What do you want to do?" Natsume asked.

"Let's go to the bookstore," Mikan suggested.

"You read books?" Natsume was surprised

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Mikan defended.

"No, nothing, it's just that you don't usually read books."

"Well, that's what I do when I'm too tired to go outside after a mission."

"Oh," was all Natsume could say.

Mikan bought a novel.

"What's that about?" Natsume asked, curious about the book that Mikan bought.

"It's about a girl who was engaged to her parents' best friends' son. She asked to finish college before she marries the guy. In the school, she meets a guy who becomes her best friend. Before she knew it, they graduated. It turns out that the guy was one of her fiancé's best friends," Mikan explained.

"So, basically, it's a love story?"

"Something like that," Mikan grinned.

When they passed the comic bookstore, Mikan saw the manga that Koko has been waiting for. She immediately wanted to buy it.

"Wait, let's go inside," Mikan said.

"You read mangas?" Natsume asked.

"No, it's not for me. It's for Koko. He's been waiting for this manga to come out for weeks," Mikan explained.

"For Koko, huh?" Natsume asked, jealous.

"Yup. You do know that even if you say no, I'll still go in."

"Fine."

Mikan smiled. She went inside and bought the manga.

"_Koko is going to be so happy!"_ she thought.

Natsume was watching Mikan. He was curious why she was smiling after she bought the manga for Koko. They've been walking around Central Town for hours and he didn't see her smile like that.

"Let's go to Hotaru's lab. I want to spend some time with her," Mikan suggested.

Natsume nodded his head and agreed. He made a move to hold Mikan's hand but she pulled it out of his reach.

"Ummm… I'm don't like public displays of affection. Sorry," Mikan explained.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>At Hotaru's lab<p>

Mikan and Natsume could hear different voices inside. Mikan knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hotaru's voice was heard.

Mikan and Natsume went in and they were surprised to see Ruka, Tsubasa, Iinchou and Koko.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikan curiously asked.

"We were just talking," Iinchou said.

"About?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, you know. Hey is that a manga?" Koko asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I saw this at the comic bookstore and I immediately remembered that you've been waiting for this to come out so I bought it," Mikan said, holding out the manga with a big smile.

Koko was pleasantly surprised. He didn't expect Mikan to remember that since he only mentioned it once.

"Arigatou, Mikan-chan!" Koko said.

"Huh? What's with the –chan? I thought we're closer than that?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other. Natsume looked at her with curious eyes.

"We are but do you prefer Yukihira-sama?" Koko teased.

Mikan twitched, "I told you not to call me that!"

"I know, I know," Koko laughed.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

Mikan and Koko were at a meeting. Mikan suggested that parents be allowed to come inside the academy grounds to visit their children.

"That is a wonderful idea, Mikan no kimi. I'm sure children would study harder when they see their parents," Hii-sama praised Mikan

"I agree, but I think we should start implementing that rule during the Alice festival. That way, they could spend time with their parents while going enjoying the festival. Parents can also attend Last Dance so they could dance with their children," Shiki suggested.

"In the meantime, we'll send letters to the parents to explain our decision and we should keep it a surprise for the other students," Kazumi said.

"You should go to your classes. You're already late," Shiki said, turning to Mikan and Koko.

"See, I told you you'd make a great principal. The students are going to love you!" Koko proudly said while they were walking to class.

"Thanks. I just wanted them to see their parents again. I'm sure it's been a long time since they last saw them especially the high school students," Mikan explained.

Mikan and Koko opened the double doors to their classroom.

"Sorry we're late, Narumi-sensei. We were-" Mikan trailed off when she saw five familiar students in front of the class.

Koko's eyes widened. In front of the class were Daniel, June, Amanda, Leon and-

"Carla-chan," Mikan whispered, her eyes widened in shock.

"Mikan-chan! Koko-kun!" June and Amanda gasped simultaneously while the boys just stared with shocked expressions.

"Mikan-chan, Koko-kun, please take your seat," Narumi requested.

This seemed to snap them out. The rest of the class just stared at them, also shocked.

Mikan and Koko started walking to their seats when Carla walked and put a hand around Mikan's wrist, stopping her from walking.

"Carla-chan, please let go of her," Koko pleaded. He really didn't want Mikan to be humiliated again.

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other across the classroom, _"So, this is Carla."_

Carla just ignored Koko. Mikan was just staring at the floor. Carla tightened her grip on Mikan's wrist.

"Mikan-chan, I-I want to apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to do that. It was just that I was so hurt from being rejected. I was humiliated that I didn't see the signs that Koko didn't like me the way I liked him," Carla started explaining.

The rest of the class' jaws dropped, except for Hotaru, Ruka, Iinchou and Natsume. Natsume narrowed his eyes.

Carla released Mikan's wrist.

"It was prom and I didn't expect to be rejected. I was jealous of you because the two of you are so close and I saw you guys dancing just after Koko rejected me and I just saw the punch bowl and I was angry. I didn't mean to call you a 'bitch'. I regretted everything-"

Carla wasn't able to finish what she was saying because Mikan hugged her.

When Mikan broke from the hug, Carla saw that there were tears welling up in her eyes.

"I forgive you, Carla-chan," Mikan gave her a smile and the tears went down. Carla wiped Mikan's tears away.

"Arigatou, Mikan-chan," Carla smiled.

June and Amanda were now smiling, wiping tears from their eyes. Daniel and Leon also smiled.

"I'm sorry too, Koko-kun. And yes, I would very much like to remain friends," Carla said, looking at Koko.

"That's great!" Koko said.

"But Carla-chan, I still don't get why you felt like you had to do that. I mean, why were you jealous of me?" Mikan asked.

"Huh? That's because Koko-kun's in-" the rest of Carla's sentence were not heard because Koko covered Carla's mouth.

Mikan tilted her head and looked at Koko suspiciously.

"Koko's what?" Mikan asked.

"Don't mind her, Mikan," Koko gave her a grin.

Amanda and June looked at each other and smirked.

"Koko-kun!" they said in unison before they tackled Koko from behind resulting in Koko falling to the ground.

Mikan, Carla, Daniel and Leon all laughed.

"Yo, Mikan-chan!" Daniel and Leon gave Mikan high-fives.

"Hey guys!" Mikan said.

Daniel put an arm around Mikan's shoulders. The temperature rose. Natsume was getting jealous and gave Daniel a Take-your-arm-off-of-her glare.

"Um, a little help here," Koko said from his position on the ground.

"Girls, let go of Koko," Mikan half-heartedly requested, she was still laughing.

"Sorry about that. It's just we missed you guys!" June squealed and hugged Mikan.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion," Narumi interrupted, "but could you introduce yourselves to the class?"

"Oh yes! We're very sorry!" Carla said.

They all went back to the front and Koko and Mikan sat at their seats.

"I'm Carla Jacobson and I have the Levitation Alice," Carla introduced.

"I'm Daniel Smith and I have the Divination Alice and no, not the one where you have to dance," Daniel said before anyone asked.

"I'm Amanda Taylor, Speed Alice."

"Leon Taylor, also Speed Alice."

"June Vance, Invisibility Alice."

"Any questions?" Narumi asked.

Sumire raised her hand but before she could ask, Koko answered, "Yes, they're twins."

Sumire glared at Koko. Koko made a peace sign.

"Anything else? No? Okay! They will be staying for a day and they will leave tomorrow. I'll leave you guys now because I have a meeting! Bye!" Narumi waved before leaving.

The five in front smirked. Mikan and Koko gulped audibly. Natsume turned to Mikan and raised an eyebrow in question.

"So, we missed you guys," Daniel started.

"You guys didn't really say goodbye but I guess that was Carla's fault," June said.

"Hey!" Carla protested.

"That's why," Amanda started.

"You guys are going to give us a tour!" Leon finished.

"But first, we want to know who Natsume is," Carla said.

Everyone turned to Natsume while Mikan hit her face with her palm.

"Wow, you are hot!" June said.

"June, you're drooling," Daniel teased.

"No, I'm not," June whacked Daniel on the head.

"I can't believe you let him go, Mikan-chan. He's a catch," Amanda said.

"Well, look at it this way, Mikan-chan can finally give Koko-kun a chance," Leon winked at Koko.

The temperature continued to rise.

"Please stop before you all burn," Mikan pleaded.

"Hmmm? Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because Mikan's ex is currently very jealous and he has the fire alice," Hotaru answered.

"Hmmm? You must be Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan's best friend!" Carla exclaimed.

"I wonder who Permy is," June said.

"She's right behind me," Hotaru answered.

"Huh? You're a girl!" Leon said.

"No! I'm a guy!" Sumire sarcastically said.

"Koko-kun, I didn't know you were a ladies man," Daniel winked.

Suddenly, Daniel's face met the ground. Mikan hit him on the back of his head.

"Ohhh! Somebody's jealous!" Leon laughed. Mikan twitched, "Do you want to join your best friend on the ground?" she asked sweetly.

"Nah, I'm good!" Leon answered.

"That's enough you guys. You've had your fun," Koko intervened before things went out of hand.

"Sorry, sorry!" Carla, Leon, June, Amanda and Daniel laughed.

The rest of the day flew by with Mikan and Koko giving them a tour of the school and meeting up with Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara. Of course, they couldn't pass up the chance to tease Mikan and Koko again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were at the gates, saying their goodbyes.<p>

"So you're already leaving?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, we just came here to fix our friendship. Carla really wanted to apologize face-to-face," June explained, giving Mikan a small smile.

"Here you go, Mikan-chan," June handed her a necklace with five alice stones.

"So that you and Koko-kun will remember us. He already has his own. And here are the alice stones that you can use."

"Thanks guys. We'll miss you! Visit us again sometime!" Mikan said.

They all hugged each other.

"Good luck with Mikan-chan, Koko-kun. I know that she feels the same way. Don't give up," Carla encouraged.

"Thank you, Carla-chan."

"Bye guys!"

They all waved until the car was out of sight.

"I'm happy that they came," Mikan told Koko.

"Me, too."

"Koko, you're not keeping anything from me, right?"

"Hmmm?"

"You do know you can tell me anything," Mikan said, looking at him.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks," Koko said with a smile. Mikan seemed to accept this because she smiled back.

"_I'm sorry Mikan but I have to keep my feelings to myself."_

It was Saturday so there were no classes. Mikan and Koko went straight to Mikan's new office. Everything that Kuonji used to own was thrown out right after he was captured.

Paper work comes with being a principal. Mikan's desk had a lot of papers on it and she had to read all of it before the day ends.

Mikan sighed when she sat on her chair.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. I'll help you with the paper work," Koko grinned.

Mikan smiled gratefully.

After a few hours, Mikan's stomach growled. They decided it was time for lunch. At the table they saw their friends eating.

"Where have the two of you been?" Natsume asked.

Mikan just ignored him and started eating. She was really hungry.

"We bid our friends goodbye this morning," Koko answered for her.

"They already left?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, they still have a lot to do back in America."

"Hey, what's that around your neck?" Sumire asked.

Mikan swallowed and answered, "June and the other made us some necklaces with their alice stones to remember them."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of them," Nonoko said.

"Why did they come here?" Sumire asked.

"Carla wanted to apologize to Mikan," Koko replied.

"Yeah, what was that about? She threw punch at you because Koko rejected her?" Sumire said.

"And what was she saying before Koko covered her mouth?" Kitsu asked.

"I thought you guys were going to Central Town?" Hotaru said, trying to save Mikan and Koko from the interrogation.

"Yeah, we are. We just want to eat here first so we can save money," Sumire replied.

After eating, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Kitsu left with Mochu to go to Central Town. Tsubasa came by and asked Natsume to help him with something. He grudgingly followed Tsubasa. Koko, Mikan, Ruka, Iinchou and Hotaru were left.

Mikan took a deep breath and said, "Come with us. I have to show you something."

They went to Mikan's office.

"Why are we here?" Iinchou asked.

"Well, this is my office," Mikan replied and sat behind the desk.

"She's the new ESP," Koko replied.

Their jaws dropped.

"B-b-but… Y-you're only a student!" Ruka stuttered.

"Well, they need me. I am a Yukihira," Mikan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright. So I'm guessing you need our help with these?" Hotaru said, pointing at the paper work on Mikan's desk.

"Yes, please."

And so the rest of the day passed with them doing financial reports and complaints about students who were considered delinquents.

"Finally! We're done! Thanks guys," Mikan said.

"You think this is for free? You have to pay me," Hotaru said.

"You're so mean, Hotaru."

"I know and I don't care."

Ruka silently laughed at their banter. He then looked at the folder he was holding and opened it. It read: Parents' Visitation.

"Hey Mikan. What's this?" Ruka asked.

"Huh? Oh! You weren't supposed to see that! I am so dead!" Mikan banged her head on the desk.

"Let me see. Parents' Visitation?" Hotaru said, confused.

"What's this about, Mikan-chan?" Iinchou inquired.

"Well, Mikan suggested during a meeting yesterday that parents be allowed to come to the academy and visit their children," Koko explained while trying to stop Mikan from panicking.

"You mean, they actually approved?" Ruka asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, they did. But it was supposed to be a surprise," Mikan whined.

"When will this start?" Iinchou asked.

"At the Alice Festival," Koko said.

"Please keep this a secret. I really want this to be a surprise," Mikan pleaded.

"You do know that you have to pay me, right?" Hotaru said with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Fine!" Mikan sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"Oi Polka," Natsume called while Mikan and Koko were walking towards the Library.

Mikan didn't expect to hear that nickname again and of course she was irritated.

"What do you want, Pervert?" Mikan irritatingly asked.

Natsume looked at Koko first and when Koko didn't leave he said, "Can you give us some privacy?"

Koko knew why, after all he is a mind reader, but he wanted to annoy Natsume. Maybe it was jealousy. Maybe it was annoyance that he called Mikan by the pattern of her underwear. He didn't know but he still asked, "Why?"

Natsume's eyes twitched in annoyance. Why did Koko always have to be with Mikan?

"Because I have something to say to her," Natsume snapped.

Mikan intervened before it got out of hand, "It's okay Koko. I'll meet you at the library."

Koko looked hesitant before he walked away.

Natsume waited for Koko to disappear before he faced Mikan.

"Take a walk with me," he said.

"Can you just tell me what it is? Koko and I have a lot to do," Mikan answered.

"No. Come on. Just for an hour," Natsume begged.

"Fine."

Natsume led her to the Sakura trees. Nobody was there. Then she saw a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Natsume? What's this?"

"Let's have a picnic," Natsume grinned.

"Look, I really don't have time for this. I'm kind of busy," Mikan said.

Natsume took her hand and pulled her down to sit on the blanket.

"Eat," he ordered, giving her a slice of bread.

Mikan just raised an eyebrow at him. Natsume took her hand and put the bread on her palm.

"Have you thought about it yet?" Natsume asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Thought about what?"

"Us, getting back together."

"No," Mikan honestly answered.

Natsume looked at her with a wounded expression.

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know," Mikan honestly answered … again.

"You don't know?" Natsume was raising his voice now.

"Yes, I don't know, okay? Look, I really have to go," Mikan said while standing up.

She had only taken two steps when she felt a hand on her elbow. Natsume spun her around and forced her against a tree.

"Maybe this would help," Natsume said and he leaned forward, about to kiss Mikan. But Mikan slapped him, hard. The impact echoed through the quiet environment.

"Ass," she said before shoving him and walked away.

Natsume stared at her in disbelief. She just slapped him. Yeah, she punched him and kicked him but she never slapped him.

"_Oh my god! What did I just do?"_

**End of chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Guilt

**A/N: Chapter 11! Yahoo! I had a hard time writing this… Anyway, hope you guys like this!**

**Special thanks to zombiecake11290, I really love reading your reviews! I always read your reviews when I have to get inspiration.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Guilt<strong>

Koko was getting worried. Natsume said he was just going to talk to her but it's been 30 minutes and Mikan still hasn't arrived.

He couldn't take it anymore and left the library to look for her. He just closed the door when someone bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking," the voice said, sounding like it was crying.

Koko looked down to see Mikan's tear-stricken face.

"Mikan? What happened?" Koko asked with concern.

Instead of answering, Mikan hugged him and sobbed into his chest. Koko was dumbfounded but he hugged her back and stroked her hair in a comforting manner. He thanked the heavens that there was no one to witness this.

After a few minutes, Mikan pulled away. She wiped her tears away and forced a smile.

"How do I look?" Mikan asked while fixing her hair.

"You look like you ran a marathon and lost," Koko answered, knowing that honesty is what Mikan needed right now.

"That bad?"

"Yup."

Mikan sighed and said, "I really need a mission right now."

Koko gave her a look.

"I want to get away for a while."

Koko wanted to know more but knew better than to press for more answers, "Let's go see Shiki-san."

Mikan was grateful that Koko understood that she wasn't in the mood to answer question even though she didn't say anything. Koko really did know her.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Shiki did have a mission and was about to call them when they arrived. Shiki wanted them to confirm something that's been bothering him, Hii-sama and Kazumi for a while now.<p>

Mikan and Koko decided to do the mission the next day. They didn't attend their classes but they were sure that Shili has excused them from class. They arrived at the warehouse where Kuonji was supposedly meeting with one of his supporters.

To get inside, Mikan and Koko tied the guards. Incredibly, there were no were no other guards inside.

"They must be with Kuonji in the room," Mikan whispered.

Koko nodded. They walked closer to the room and listened carefully. It was dark inside the warehouse so they didn't have to hide in case somebody was there.

"It is so nice to see you again," Kuonji's voice could be heard saying.

"So nice, my ass. What do you want?" a woman's voice growled.

"_The woman sounds familiar,"_ Mikan thought.

"I want you to join me," Kuonji said.

"I told you many times, I am never joining you!" the woman said.

Mikan and Koko heard a thud and a groan.

"Stupid woman! How dare you speak that way to Kuonji-sama!" another woman said.

"Megumi-san, don't hurt her yet," Kuonji said. Mikan and Koko had the feeling that Kuonji was smiling creepily.

"Megumi, get some ice from the cooler in the car. You hurt her pretty bad," a man's voice said.

"Why don't you get it, Sasori? I am not your servant!" Megumi said.

Sasori sighed, "Fine."

Mikan and Koko quickly hid themselves before Sasori went outside. Mikan got a glimpse of what was inside the room. She really wanted Koko to use his X-ray vision Alice but it might trigger a barrier. It was dangerous especially since the woman who helped Kuonji escape was here as well.

She saw Kuonji and the woman she recognized as Megumi. She also saw a woman lying on the ground and she was shocked. She started thinking that maybe it was an illusion but it couldn't be because they heard a very real groan.

"Koko, we need to go now! I'll teleport us out of here and I don't care if it triggers the barrier. We have to go now," Mikan insisted.

"What's wrong Mikan? What did you see?" Koko asked, worried.

"I'll tell you later but right now, we have to go," Mikan said.

"You are not going anywhere," a voice behind them said. It was Sasori.

The door to the room opened to reveal Kuonji and Megumi.

"My, my, if it isn't Sakura Mikan. Or should I say, Yukihira Mikan? It's been a long time," Kuonji said with a smile.

"Kuonji," Mikan said calmly.

"You're probably wondering how we found out you're here. Well you see, I learned from a past mistake. I planted a small camera on one of the guards. I was quite surprised to see that it was you. I was actually expecting it to Ibaragi or Andou but I guess this is better."

Mikan looked around. Sasori and Megumi were the only ones with Kuonji. She looked at Koko and he nodded in understanding while Kuonji was still busy talking.

"In short, you won't be able to escape," Kuonji finished.

Suddenly, Sasori and Megumi's feet were encased in ice. Mikan made icicles and sent it to their direction. They weren't able to find out if it hit them because Mikan immediately held Koko's hand and teleported back to the academy. It took a lot of her willpower to ignore the pain that shot through her body when the barrier was triggered. She became a bit disoriented and the last thing she saw was her classroom before darkness took over.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan was standing in an explosion. The smoke cleared and she saw the day her mother died. Azumi Yuka was lying on the ground and Mikan could see her 11 year old self crying.<em>

"_Why am I here?" Mikan asked, tears running down her face._

_The scene changed and she saw her dad, being affected by Persona's alice._

"_Otou-san!" Mikan screamed._

"_Mikan, Mikan!" a woman's voice was heard._

"_It's alright, Mikan," a man said._

_Mikan stood in the middle of the forest. She was wearing a white sundress and sandals. She heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and was surprised at who she saw._

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san?" Mikan quietly said._

"_What's with the face Mikan?" Izumi asked with a smile._

_Yuka quickly hugged Mikan and said, "I really missed you, my daughter."_

_Mikan was starting to cry and hugged her mother back. Her father joined them and put his arms around the two of them._

_When they pulled away, they all sat down on the blanket and started to eat. Mikan suddenly remembered something._

"_Wait! Why am I here? Am I dead?" Mikan nervously asked._

"_Hmmm? Of course not! Aren't you happy to see us?" Izumi asked._

"_Of course I'm happy but if I'm not dead, what am I doing here?"_

_Izumi and Yuka suddenly looked serious._

"_Mikan, what do you remember?" Yuka asked._

"_I remember that I was on a mission with Koko. We saw Kuonji and the woman who helped him escape. They were making another woman join them but she refused. Why do you asked?" Mikan was confused._

_Yuka ignored the question and asked, "Did you see who the woman was?"_

"_It was…" Mikan trailed off. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks._

"_Igarashi Kaoru."_

"_Yes, Kaoru-senpai never died. Kuonji made it look like she died in an accident but they took her when she got hit by the bus and replaced her with someone that looks just like her. They used an alice similar to Goshima Hijiri's," Yuka explained._

"_Why would they do that?"_

"_Kaoru-chan was one of Aniki's most trusted spies. She knows details of the plans. Kuonji wanted to dispose of Aniki because Aniki was against him," Izumi explained._

_Yuka knelt in front of Mikan, "Mikan, please save Kaoru-senpai. It's a miracle that her alice hasn't killed her yet. She needs medical attention. I know that you've been looking for a way to save Hyuuga Natsume. Save her, too."_

_Mikan nodded, "I promise."_

"_It's time to wake up, Mikan," Yuka said._

"_But I don't want to leave you," Mikan said._

"_We are very proud of you, Mikan. Very, very proud," Yuka said with affection._

_Izumi and Yuka hugged Mikan again._

"_We are always with you in here," Izumi pointed to Mikan's heart._

_Yuka and Izumi disappeared._

"_Mikan! Mikan!" a voice was heard._

"_Who's there?" Mikan said._

"_Mikan! Wake up!"_

"_Hotaru?" Mikan said._

"_Mikan! It's just a dream! Mikan, wake up!"_

* * *

><p>Mikan slowly opened her eyes. Hotaru was looking at her with a worried look. She helped Mikan sit up.<p>

"What happened?" Mikan asked.

"You were trashing around and you were crying," Hotaru answered while wiping away Mikan's tears.

Mikan looked around the room. She saw Tsubasa, Misaki, Nobara, Sakurano, Natsume, Subaru, Ruka, Sumire, Iinchou, Yoichi, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu and Hotaru. They were all looking at her with worry and concern.

"Where's Koko?" Mikan asked.

"He's talking to the principals," Nobara answered.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Mikan asked.

"You've been out for 2 days. We were expecting you to wake up next week," Tsubasa answered.

"What do you remember?" Natsume asked.

"I remembered seeing Kuonji and trying to teleport Koko and myself back to the academy," Mikan answered, "Is he hurt?"

"He only has small injuries. According to him, you tried to use an alice while there was a powerful barrier. It's a good thing you only fainted," Misaki said.

Mikan was staring at the wall.

"Mikan?" Ruka started.

Mikan tried to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked.

"I have something important to tell Shiki-san. It's an emergency," Mikan said.

"You're hurt! You have to rest!" Hotaru argued.

"I've been unconscious for 2 days. I think I've rested enough," Mikan argued back.

The door opened.

"Mikan, lie down," Kazumi said.

"Uncle! I have something to tell you!" Mikan said.

"I believe this is classified information. The others who are not a part of this, please leave," Shiki said.

"We're not going anywhere!" Natsume said.

"Shut up Hyuuga!" Mikan loudly said.

"Everyone, please leave. This is very important," Hii-sama pleaded.

"Koko!" Mikan said, "Are you okay?"

Koko just nodded.

Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Sumire and Ruka turned to leave but Natsume and Hotaru stared at Mikan. Mikan just looked at Hotaru with determination.

Finally, Hotaru sighed, "Fine. Just stay on the bed. Come on, Hyuuga."

Natsume grudgingly left.

When the door closed, Mikan took a deep breath and said, "Igarashi Kaoru is alive."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Are you sure?" Nobara asked.

Mikan nodded, "I saw her. She was the one that Kuonji was trying to convince."

"I see. This confirms things," Kazumi said.

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Last year, we received a report that someone spotted Kaoru in a warehouse. She was heavily injured but before the man could help her, a group of guard apprehended her. He didn't know where she was brought," Shiki replied.

"Last year?" Mikan had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Yes, that was why I went to see Hyuuga Ioran. He said that he her body before it was cremated. That's why I thought that the man must have hallucinated." Kazumi said.

"Well, I wasn't! I saw her!" Mikan was yelling.

"We believe you. We didn't give up even after talking to Hyuuga Ioran. We already put spies all around Japan. We tried tracking her but we didn't find her. Then I received another report on Saturday night that she was spotted again. That was why I sent you," Shiki explained.

"But if she's alive, whose body was cremated?" Misaki asked.

"They replaced her with a body that had her features and face. They used an alice similar to Goshima Hijiri's," Mikan calmly replied.

"How do you know this, Mikan no kimi?" Hii-sama asked.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san visited me in my dreams. They were the ones who told me," Mikan said with a small smile.

"I see. Yes, that is a possibility," Hii-sama said.

"Wait, somebody told you in your dream?" Tsubasa asked with disbelief.

Mikan nodded but she could tell that Tsubasa didn't believe her.

"Sometimes, late loved ones visit us in our dreams. It is more like a vision than a dream. They must have been very worried about you," Hii-sama explained.

"We will have to plan carefully. Please excuse us. I am very sure your friends are still very worried," Shiki said.

The three principals left her room and the ones who left came back inside.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Anna asked.

Mikan suddenly felt very thirsty. She just nodded. Koko handed her a glass of water. She quickly emptied the glass and gave it back to him, "Thank you."

Koko gave her a sad smile.

"Koko, is there something wrong?" Mikan asked. She was getting worried. Koko hasn't said anything since she woke up.

Koko shook his head, "I'm going to take a walk."

"Koko," Mikan whispered. Koko left the room.

"Don't worry Mikan. We'll go talk to him," Tsubasa said. He and Misaki followed Koko.

"What wrong with him?" Natsume asked, "He doesn't talk and when he does, he says that he's going to take a walk and left."

"You don't understand, Natsume-kun. Koko-kun blames himself for what happened to Mikan-chan," Nobara defended Koko.

"But it wasn't his fault. It was mine! I was the one who used the Teleportation Alice while there was a barrier!" Mikan said. She can't believe that Koko was blaming himself.

"Yes, but he still blames himself. He says that it was his job to protect you but you still ended up getting hurt," Sakurano said.

"I want to talk to him. I have to explain to him that it wasn't his fault," Mikan said with sadness.

"We'll help them look for him. Come on, Ibaragi-san," Sakurano said.

Sakurano and Nobara left Mikan's room to look for Koko. Nobara was blushing hard.

"I can't believe Yome-san blames himself for what happened to Mikan. It really wasn't his fault," Sakurano said, breaking the silence.

"He said that he was the one who was supposed to be protecting Mikan-chan but instead, she was the one who got hurt. He really takes Mikan-chan's safety seriously," Nobara replied without stuttering.

Sakurano sighed, "Well, what would you do if you were in Koko's place?"

"I-I g-guess," Nobara took a deep breath, "I'd feel the same way. Koko-kun has feelings for Mikan-chan so he's seeing this as a failure not only in his 'duty' to protect her but as someone who loves her. He thinks that he isn't worthy to be with her. I'd feel the same way if it involves the one I love."

Nobara was looking at him when she said the last sentence. There was a blush across her cheeks but she didn't look away. Sakurano had a shocked look on his face. Somehow, he was able to hear her true feelings.

"_I'd feel the same way if it involves you."_

Sakurano coughed nervously, "Um… we should go and look for Yome-san."

"Alright," Nobara replied with slight disappointment.

When they found Koko, he was talking to Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Koko-kun, Mikan-chan's looking for you," Nobara said.

"I don't want to see her. Every time I see her in that hospital bed, I feel guilty. I should have stopped the barrier or something," Koko sighed.

"She doesn't believe that it's your fault. She really wants to talk to you. She's getting worried," Sakurano said.

"Koko, just talk to her," Tsubasa said.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her," Koko said, defeated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

After Sakurano closed the door, Mikan turned to Hotaru.

"You were worried about me," Mikan smirked.

"No, I wasn't. I just didn't want to lose my servant," Hotaru teased.

Mikan stuck her tongue out while everybody else laughed.

"Mikan-chan, I have a question. Why did you call Natsume-kun by his surname?" Anna asked.

Everybody looked at Mikan expectantly.

"Because his name is Hyuuga Natsume. I mean, it's still his name, right?" Mikan said seriously.

"I mean you used to call him 'Natsume'. What happened? I thought you guys were getting back together?" Sumire asked.

Mikan glared at Natsume, "No, we weren't and aren't getting back together."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Why?" Sumire asked.

"I thought you'd be happy about this, Permy."

Sumire was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. Ruka opened it and Koko came in.

"They said you wanted to see me," Koko said while looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I did. Everyone, please leave the room," Mikan said.

This time, nobody hesitated. They went outside and closed the door.

"I was sure that you were going to hesitate again, Imai," Ruka said.

Hotaru held up a small screen and said, "I put an electronic bug in the room. I also put a camera that resembles the flowers in her room. I want to know what they're talking about. Are you guys in?"

Everyone was impressed, _"As expected of the Blackmailing Queen!"_

* * *

><p>Inside the room<p>

"Come here, Koko," Mikan said.

Koko reluctantly went to stand beside her.

"Koko, look at me."

Koko looked at her with guilt written on his face.

"It's not your fault. None of this is," Mikan calmly said while looking him in the eyes.

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have asked you questions. I should have just gone along with your plan. I'm so sorry," Koko said while bowing his head.

Mikan cupped his face and brought it up so that he was looking at her.

"It's-not-your-fault," Mikan emphasized, "I should have told you why. I shouldn't have teleported without telling you the reason."

Koko looked unconvinced.

Mikan sighed, "If it makes you feel better, I'll accept your apology. So stop blaming yourself, okay?"

Koko finally nodded and smiled. Mikan hugged him tightly.

"So, would you mind telling me why you were crying last Sunday?" Koko asked.

"I was hoping you'd forget that."

"Well, that was quite impossible. I even had half a mind to interrogate Natsume-kun. He was the last one you were with."

Outside the room, Hotaru glared at Natsume, "What did you do?" Natsume shrugged.

"He was pestering me to think about our relationship," Mikan explained.

"And?"

"I told him I haven't thought about it yet. Then he asked me if I still loved him."

"What did you say?" Koko nervously asked.

"I told him that I don't know," Mikan said.

"What?" Koko asked again, not sure if he heard her right.

"I told him that I don't know," Mikan repeated.

Koko looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"It's just that I love him at the same time I don't. Do you get it?"

Koko just stared at her.

Mikan sighed frustratingly, "It's kind of complicated."

"I figured that. So why did you cry?"

"He tried to kiss me," Mikan said with a blush, not an embarrassed blush but an angry blush.

"He did what?"

"He pushed me against a tree and tried to kiss me," Mikan said with an angry tone, "I slapped him. Hard."

Mikan's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"I don't know what he would have done if I didn't slap him. I saw this strange glint in his eyes and I got scared."

"Mikan," Koko said quietly.

"He had a picnic ready and everything but I just didn't feel happy. Plus, we were in a place where there was no one else. I also called him an ass."

"Well, good for you," Koko said without sarcasm.

Mikan chuckled then she said with a serious voice, "I didn't really expect him to do that."

Koko hugged her tightly, "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"Nah. But you can kick his ass if he tries something again," Mikan said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Outside the room, Natsume was against a wall with Hotaru's Baka gun pointed at his face.<p>

"How dare you?" Hotaru growled.

"Imai, calm down," Ruka tried to say.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Hotaru was raising her voice now, "He tried to kiss her even when she said that she hasn't decided yet! He tried make her decide on the spot and you want me to calm down!"

"What I did was wrong and I know that now. I wasn't thinking back then," Natsume answered guiltily.

"Yes, you weren't! You were too desperate, Hyuuga! Now, you really don't have any chance with her. Don't come near her if you don't want to die!" Hotaru threatened.

"I'm sorry!" Natsume said.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Mikan but I think that you'll have a hard time doing that considering that Koko might not leave her side anymore," Hotaru said.

Natsume sighed. He really messed this up.

**End of chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontations

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the very late update… My mind went blank! I recently got addicted to Kaicho wa Maid-sama… So you know…**

**Anyway, I believe this chapter is the worst that I've written, yet…. I really really really hope you like it! I can't think of any idea for this story so I don't think I'll be able to update soon… I really want to finish this before I write another story… I have two stories in my mind already… They are both AU… One is about KokoxMikan while the other is NobaraxSakurano… Maybe I should make a poll… Yeah, I'm going to make a poll so please vote!**

**Again, so very sorry… I'll do my best to get ideas so I can continue with this story…**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Confrontations<strong>

Natsume was on his way to Mikan's hospital room. He wanted to apologize about how he behaved the last time they were talking. Because of that, Mikan behaved coldly towards him.

He knocked on the door and he heard a guy say, "Come in!"

He opened the door and he saw Koko sitting beside Mikan on the bed while holding a book. Natsume tried to control his jealousy.

"I need to talk to you, Mikan," Natsume said.

Koko looked at Mikan. She was still looking at the book. He looked at Natsume and he read Natsume's mind.

"_Please Koko. I really need to talk to her,"_ was Natsume's thought but he didn't show it. Koko went out of bed and started walking out of the room.

"I'll go and get you some fruits," Koko told Mikan. Mikan didn't answer.

On his way out the door, Koko gave Natsume a don't-think-about-doing-anything-funny-or-else look.

When Koko closed the door, Natsume approached Mikan. An awkward silence filled the hospital room.

"Mikan," Natsume started.

Mikan refused to look at him. She was still glaring daggers at the book that Koko handed her before he left.

"Mikan, look at me," Natsume pleaded. She still refused.

"Mikan, please look at me. We need to talk."

"Why? Can't you use your mouth without me looking at you?" Mikan said in an irritated and disgusted voice.

Natsume bowed his head. He should have expected that he'll receive that kind of behavior but it still surprised him.

He took a deep breath, bowed and said, "I'm very sorry about what I did to you. I didn't mean to do force you. I was desperate."

"Obviously," Mikan said, "Get up!"

Natsume reluctantly got up. Mikan was looking at him with mixed expressions.

"I know that it's hard for you to do this that's why I'm forgiving you," Mikan said with narrowed eyes.

Natsume smiled.

"But," Mikan started.

Natsume frowned.

"Never do that again and stop hoping that there's still a possibility for us to get back together," Mikan finished.

Natsume's eyes widened. Suddenly, he smiled.

"You should know by now that I'm not the kind of person to just give up. I'm going to win you back, Mikan," Natsume said with confidence.

Mikan's expression softened, "You're getting desperate, Natsume."

"I know. I want you back. You changed my life! I'm happy whenever you're there with me! I don't think I will survive without you!" Natsume explained.

"You survived without me for a year, am I right?" Mikan retorted.

"Ah… Y-yes I did," Natsume stuttered.

"Then you can-"

"But you were always in my mind! A day didn't pass without you in my mind! I was confident that we would be together again once you came back!"

"You were being arrogant."

"I know that! But-"

"I still love you, Natsume."

"Then, why not-"

"But not in that way anymore," Mikan looked at him with a sad smile, "I love you like I love Hotaru and Iinchou and Ruka-pyon and our other friends. I'm sorry, Natsume."

Natsume was speechless. He clenched his fist and asked, "What about Yome?"

Mikan was caught off guard, "I-I don't know."

Natsume bowed his head and said, "I see."

"We could still be friends," Mikan said.

Natsume ignored her and started walking to the door. But before he left, he said, "I'm still not giving up. You aren't sure of your feelings for Koko so I'm not going to give up. I'll win you back for sure."

Mikan sighed, "Troublesome."

* * *

><p>Shiki's office<p>

"Are you sure about this, Yome-san?" Hii-sama asked.

"Yes, I am sure. We have to do something to save Igarashi-san before Kuonji does something terrible to her," Koko argued.

"Aren't you going to wait for Mikan?" Shiki asked.

"She needs to stay in the hospital. Her injuries may be healed but she's still too tired. She may not show it but I can see it," Koko explained.

"We don't know where she is now. We still have to collect information about her whereabouts," Kazumi said.

"I'll collect the information about Igarashi Kaoru's whereabouts," Koko volunteered.

"No, you have to save your strength when you rescue her," Shiki said.

"Wait, why do want have to go alone, Koko? It's not your fault that Mikan got hurt," Tsubasa explained.

"I just want to do this alone," Koko said.

"Fine, if that's what you want. But, Nobara and I will be collecting the information," Misaki said.

"Misaki-senpai," Koko tried to disagree but Misaki just shook her head.

"Mikan would be devastated if you get hurt. She will blame herself if something happens to you," Misaki explained.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Koko sarcastically said.

"I'll go with you, Koko," Tsubasa said.

"But-"

"No buts, Koko-kun. You need help. You can't do this alone. At least let Tsubasa-kun go with you. Misaki-chan and I will be the ones to collect information," Nobara argued.

"It's settled then," Hii-sama said.

Koko gave up, "Fine."

Misaki, Tsubasa and Nobara smiled at him.

"Let's keep this a secret form Mikan. If she finds out, I'm sure she'll force herself to go," Kazumi said.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>Koko decided to go back to Mikan's hospital room after the meeting. When he arrived, Natsume was just going out of the room.<p>

"Ah, you're already done, Natsume-kun?" Koko asked with his usual grin.

"Yeah, we're done," Natsume said.

"What did you talk about?"

"It's none of your business."

"Ah, I see. So, it's a secret, huh?"

"What do you think?" Natsume smirked.

"By the way Natsume-kun, what were you thinking harassing her like that?" Koko angrily said.

"I wasn't thinking," Natsume admitted.

"Well, you obviously weren't. Never do that to her again," Koko said.

"I won't," Natsume replied.

"Good," Koko said before going inside the room.

"Ah! Koko! Where are my fruits?" Mikan said.

Koko mentally smacked his forehead. He forgot to get her fruits when he was called to Shiki's office.

"Ahahahaha! I forgot," Koko smiled sheepishly.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't that the reason you left?"

"Uh, um," Koko stuttered, "I-uh wanted to give the two of you some privacy."

"You were eavesdropping?" Mikan blushed.

"_Why is she blushing? What did they do in here?"_ Koko thought.

"No," Koko answered honestly, "Why are you blushing?"

"I-I am not blushing!"

"Okay," Koko decided to drop it.

"So what did you do if you didn't eavesdrop?" Mikan decided to ask.

"I was with Tsubasa-senpai," Koko said, _"It wasn't a total lie."_

Silence filled the room. Mikan stared at Koko, looking for something that would tell her what he was doing. Koko just stared back at her with a grin. After a few minutes, Mikan sighed.

"I told you before, you can tell me anything. Don't keep secrets from me," Mikan said.

Koko just smiled.

**End of chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday Gifts and Promises

**A/N: I'm happy! I wrote a new chapter! Sorry it's kind of short. I hope I get more ideas so that I could update daily again.**

**Mikan's real birthday is probably in May. She was born when Kaoru was still two months pregnant with Natsume. I got that information from the GA wiki.**

**Anyway, I like this chapter. I hope you like it too! Don't forget to vote on the poll! Please read and review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Birthday Gifts and Promises<strong>

Two weeks had passed since Mikan and Koko's mission. Mikan was able to leave the hospital under the condition that she would not overwork herself and that she would always have a companion with her.

Natsume kept true to his word and was still doing his best to win Mikan back but she just ignored his advances. When he'd buy her howalons, she would give it to Yoichi instead. She would also reject him every time he asked her out on a date.

Meanwhile, Misaki and Nobara were able to gather information on the whereabouts of Igarashi Kaoru. They did their best to keep it a secret from Mikan.

On Koko's insistence, Mikan began to spend more time with Hotaru and the others again to make up for a year of not being able to see each other. And during those times, Koko would go to Shiki's office to hear Nobara and Misaki's reports. Tsubasa would always help Koko plan since he was going with him. They were thankful that Mikan was not a mind reader. She wasn't compatible with Koko's alice so she couldn't insert his alice stone in her body.

Nobara and Misaki would do one more mission to confirm everything before Koko and Tsubasa rescue Kaoru. They still have the alices that Mikan inserted back then. They've been saving it so that they wouldn't need to ask Mikan to insert alice stones. That would only make her suspicious.

* * *

><p>Koko was walking with Mikan to go to their classroom. Mikan was smiling happily. It was her birthday, after all. May 13, her real birthday according to Hyuuga Ioran, Natsume's father. He marked it on his calendar since Yuka was a family friend and he and Kaoru helped deliver Mikan.<p>

Koko was watching Mikan with a smile on his face. Mikan was practically skipping when she greeted everyone. They knew that it was Mikan's birthday since he told them last week. They gave Mikan gifts as soon as she sat down.

"Happy birthday, Mikan-chan!"

"Arigatou!"

Mikan was opening the other presents when Natsume sat next to her and handed her a box. Mikan thanked him and opened the box to reveal a necklace with a red pendant. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock.

"That must be expensive, Natsume-kun," Sumire said.

"It's for Mikan," Natsume replied. Everyone understood.

To everyone's surprise, Mikan closed the box and handed it back to Natsume.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I can't accept this. It's too expensive," Mikan apologized.

"I'm not taking it back. I bought it for you," Natsume said.

"I don't think that this would look good on me," Mikan insisted.

Before Natsume could protest, Mikan thrust the box to him and stood up to hug Hotaru for her gift. It was a complete set of the novels that she was looking at in the bookstore when they went shopping together. Ruka shared the expenses with Hotaru since it was a little expensive. Iinchou got her a planner and a CD with relaxing music because he knew that Mikan was really busy and stressed especially with the Alice Festival coming next month. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire shared expenses to buy a bag for her. Kitsu gave her a joke book so that she 'could laugh her ass off'.

Mikan thanked everyone for their gifts. Natsume was disappointed that she didn't accept his gift. It was a good thing that he bought a back-up gift.

"Oi, Mikan," Natsume said before throwing a small box. Luckily, Mikan caught it.

"I said I don't-"

"That's a different box."

Mikan opened it and saw an angel pin. She was thinking of giving it back to him but felt guilty that she rejected him. She also thought that the angel was cute.

"Thank you, Natsume," Mikan smiled.

Natsume sighed in relief that she accepted it.

"Yo! Don't forget us!"

It was Tsubasa with Misaki, Nobara and Tono. They all gave her one gift – a scrapbook filled with memories starting from Mikan entering the academy up to the present. It even included pictures from America, courtesy of June and the others.

"Arigatou! I love it!" Mikan gushed.

"Don't mention it. So, what did your uncle give you?" Tono asked before Misaki smacked his head.

"He gave me some money and an album filled with my parents' photos. Sakurano-senpai, Imai-senpai, Shizune-senpai, Narumi-sensei, Hii-sama and Shiki-san helped him put it together."

"Really? Aren't the photos old?" Tono asked.

"My parents aren't that old."

Everyone laughed.

"So, what did Koko give you?" Tsubasa asked even though he already knew what Koko bought for Mikan. He just wanted to see everyone's reactions.

"Huh? He got me this," Mikan said while her showing off a loose silver chain bracelet with her name engraved. There was a charm hanging of the chain. It contained two stones, emerald which is the birthstone of May and an orange sapphire representing the meaning of her name and the color of her alice stone.

"Wow! That's so pretty!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Ruka and Iinchou patted Koko on the back saying, "Good job!"

Hotaru smiled approvingly at Koko.

"I never thought Koko would have given such a nice gift. How much did you pay for this?" Sumire asked.

"It's a gift, Permy. Therefore, the price will remain a secret," Koko said.

"Come on! I'm your best friend! I want to know!" Sumire pleaded.

"If I told you, you would just tell other people," Koko teased.

"Hey! I can keep secrets, too!" Sumire huffed.

Everyone laughed at their banter. Natsume just stared at the bracelet. It was really beautiful. He couldn't help but feel jealous and annoyed that Mikan accepted it while she rejected the necklace that he gave her.

Mikan looked adoringly at the bracelet that Koko got her. She couldn't help but smile widely every time she looked at it.

They spent the rest of the day eating the huge cake that Anna made. Thankfully, it wasn't anything weird. They even wiped icing on each other.

It was dark outside when Mikan yawned. She didn't get any sleep the previous night because she was too excited. Mikan apologized to everyone before Koko took her to her room.

The people left, Misaki, Tsubasa, Sumire, Nobara, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Kitsu and Tono, started cleaning the classroom. It was a little sticky because of the icing.

"Tsubasa, you should take a bath before you and Koko leave," Misaki blurted out loudly.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Tono asked.

Misaki slapped her forehead for being loud, "So sorry!"

"Oi, answer me!" Tono demanded.

"Koko and I are going on a secret mission tonight. We're going to rescue someone very important," Tsubasa answered, knowing that he'll get hurt if he didn't answer.

"Someone important?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah," Tsubasa said.

"Do you know who it is?" Tono stupidly asked.

"Of course we do. How will we rescue her if we didn't know who it is?"

"Right! Sorry, stupid question."

"Does Mikan know about this?" Hotaru asked.

"No, she doesn't. We didn't want to tell her because she was still recovering from her last mission. If she knew about it, she would definitely follow us," Nobara replied.

"How long would this mission take?" Ruka asked.

"We don't know," Koko answered. He just arrived.

"She's sleeping. We should go after you cleaned up," Koko told Tsubasa.

"Okay. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, it's all here."

Tsubasa left to get cleaned up.

"So, you're just going to leave her here?" Natsume said.

"Yes. If she comes with us, her body might not take it. She would just push herself to her limits. The injuries she suffered from the barrier alice was too much. She needs to rest," Koko said through gritted teeth.

"Wait a minute. You don't know how long this mission would take? How dangerous is it?" Sumire asked, worried for her best friend.

Koko looked at Misaki.

"It's the most dangerous mission yet. The person is being held captive in an underground dungeon. She is very important since she used to be a spy for the HSP," Misaki explained.

"Why you?" Sumire asked Koko.

"I have the most alices."

Suddenly, Sumire hugged Koko tightly, eyes brimming with tears. Koko patted her head.

"Don't die! Come back, okay?" Sumire said, "You're my best friend! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," Koko said with a sad smile.

They love each other but it wasn't the love that Koko felt for Mikan. It was love similar to a brother and sister but Sumire did have an itty bitty crush on Koko when they were in Elementary. The same for Koko.

Sumire released Koko and gave him a smile.

"What are you going to do about Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm sure she'll find out once she sees that I'm gone. Please do your best to prevent her from following. Help her concentrate on her ESP duties. The Alice Festival is just a month away. She has a lot to do," Koko told them.

"ESP duties?" Kitsu asked.

'We'll explain later," Ruka replied.

"You know about this?" Natsume asked his best friend. Ruka nodded guiltily.

"We'll do it, Koko-kun. Just come back safely. Mikan-chan needs you," Iinchou said.

"Don't worry. I'll come back. I promise," Koko said with a smile, "Are you ready, Tsubasa-senpai?"

Everyone looked confused. Tsubasa wasn't there yet.

Suddenly, Tsubasa came in the room, panting.

"Sorry, the icing wouldn't come off," Tsubasa said.

"That's okay. Let's go."

Everyone hugged them and started to cry.

"Wait, don't cry. You guys are crying as if we're not coming back," Tsubasa said.

"Well, we don't know when we'll see you again," Anna said.

"We'll come back before the festival," Koko promised.

Koko and Tsubasa disappeared in the night leaving their friends praying for their safety.

**End of chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Success and Failure

**A/N: A new chapter! Hooray! Thanks to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Success and Failure<strong>

Mikan woke up early the next day. She still had a lot of work to do for the festival. She needed to approve some ideas and she still had to see if the letters for the parents were complete.

After taking a shower, she went to eat breakfast. She was wearing the bracelet that Koko gave her. She blushed when she remembered Koko's smile when he handed her the gift and put the bracelet around her wrist.

When she arrived at the dining hall, she expected to see Koko sitting with their friends. She couldn't see him but shrugged it off. She thought that maybe he was tired from the cleaning that they did last night.

Mikan sat beside Hotaru and Iinchou. She was started eating immediately that she didn't notice everyone staring at her with concerned looks. They didn't know how to tell Mikan that Koko left last night. They were actually quite surprised that she hadn't asked where Koko was.

"So," Mikan started, "why are you guys staring at me?"

Everyone blushed. They should have known that Mikan did notice their looks. She wasn't the same naïve and clueless girl that they knew.

"You're up early," Hotaru said.

"I still have a lot to do," Mikan said, "You're going to help me, right?"

"Why would I do that?" Hotaru teased.

"Because I'm your best friend!" Mikan said.

"Who said you're my best friend?"

"Ouch! You're so mean, Hotaru," Mikan pouted.

Everyone chuckled. The tension was lifted.

"Has anyone seen Koko?" Mikan asked. She was waiting for Koko to come but she was almost done eating and he still didn't appear.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Guys?" Mikan was getting suspicious.

"Mikan, we should go to your office if you want me to help you. By the way, we already told them that you're the new ESP. They agreed to help us," Hotaru said, trying to distract Mikan.

It did help. Mikan forgot about Koko until they arrived at her office. The rest were surprised to see Mikan's desk. It had a lot of paperwork but there were two picture frames on it. One was a picture of her parents while the other was a picture of the previous Class B.

"Sorry about the mess. The festival is approaching and I still haven't finished the invitations," Mikan sighed.

Mikan started telling them what they could do. She did her best to keep them away from the invitations for the parents. The ones who helped her with those were Iinchou, Hotaru and Ruka.

"You guys never answered my question," Mikan said after a few minutes.

"What question?" Sumire replied, already knowing the answer.

"Where's Koko? He should have appeared by now blurting out excuses and apologies on why he's late. Actually, this is one of the few times that he's been late. He's always outside my room whenever I go out. I haven't seen him all morning. I wonder what's wrong," Mikan said with a worried tone.

Everyone gulped. They didn't know how to tell her. They didn't even know what they would do if Mikan suddenly decided to follow Koko. Thankfully, Nobara and Misaki arrived.

"What's with the atmosphere?" Misaki asked.

"They refuse to answer my question. Are you keeping something from me? Have you seen Koko?" Mikan asked, frustrated.

"Mikan, he left last night with Tsubasa," Misaki replied.

Everyone looked at Misaki in shock. They thought that they were supposed to keep it a secret.

"What?" Mika yelled.

"They went on a rescue mission," Misaki answered calmly.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You need to rest!" Nobara said.

"I am perfectly fine! You should have told me!" Mikan argued.

"No, you're not! You still need to rest!" Misaki was starting to yell too, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Mikan bit back a retort. She sighed.

"Where did they go?" Mikan asked, finally calmed down.

"We're not allowed to tell you. The only thing you need to know is that they went to rescue HER," Misaki said, emphasizing the last word.

"You mean?" Mikan said.

"Yeah," Misaki replied.

"Misaki-chan and I gathered information on the whereabouts of Kuonji and his prisoner. She's the only one left," Nobara replied.

"I see," Mikan said while looking at Natsume.

"We don't understand," Iinchou said.

"You don't need to understand. You'll find out when they return," Mikan said.

They reluctantly nodded.

"I have to do some research," Mikan said while walking toward the bookshelf. She took out a thick book with the title _The World of Alices and Its Dangers_ written in cursive letters.

They spent the rest of the day doing paper work while Mikan read the whole book and occasionally scribbled something on the notebook.

Suddenly, Mikan jumped out of her chair and yelled, "Yes! I've got it!"

Everyone was surprised.

Misaki smiled widely and said, "You finished your research?"

Mikan nodded, "I have to talk to Shiki-san and Uncle about it but I think they'll approve."

"That's great, Mikan-chan," Nobara said.

"What is your research about?" Ruka asked.

Mikan put a finger on her lips and said, "It's a secret."

* * *

><p>Mikan, Nobara and Misaki all went to the HSP's office. Mikan discussed what she found.<p>

"That's great, Mikan no kimi. You have found a way to lengthen the life span of those with the Life-shortening Alice. I believe Sono Kaname volunteered to be the test subject for this. I believe that it would work. We'll tell the doctors to get him ready and you can do it tomorrow," Hii-sama said.

"Kaname-senpai volunteered?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"Yes, he is nearing his end. He said that he has nothing to lose now. If it would not work he said that at least we tried."

"I see. Yes, please tell the doctors to get him ready. Imai-senpai, Uncle, please make alice stones," Mikan said, "I have to go."

Everyone prayed that this would work.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mikan went to Kaname's hospital room. He tried to smile when she entered but it obvious that he was in pain. Mikan was accompanied by the three principals. Misaki and Nobara were in her office doing some paper work.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Kaname-senpai?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Even if this doesn't work, I'm happy that we at least tried," Kaname replied.

"I hope this works," Mikan said before taking a deep breath.

In her hand were two alice stones. She placed it on Kaname's chest and she put her hands on top of the stones. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Nobody made a noise. The beeping of the machines was the only sound that was heard.

After a few minutes, the stones slowly started to shrink until it disappeared.

"How do you feel?" Mikan asked.

"I can breathe better," Kaname said with a smile.

"It seems like it worked," Hii-sama said.

"You will still stay here. The doctors are going to perform tests to see what the effects are. If your body is fully healed, I believe that you will be able to get out of the hospital," Shiki said.

"Arigatou," Kaname said with a huge smile and watery eyes.

When Mikan stepped out of the room, she started to fall down but was caught by her uncle.

"You need to rest, too."

Mikan nodded.

* * *

><p>Two guys were surrounded by adults holding guns.<p>

"You won't be able to escape. You might as well give up," Kuonji taunted them.

"When I give the signal, run and go back to the academy. Tell them the situation and that I have everything under control. Do not send back-up. I'll find a way to look for Igarashi-san and escape," Koko whispered to Tsubasa.

"You won't be able to fight them all," Tsubasa argued.

"You're injured. Besides, I have a plan," Koko said while looking at a small box on the wall where the electricity is connected.

"You're going to get killed!"

"Have faith in me, Tsubasa-senpai," Koko grinned.

"Enough with the chit-chat, are you going to come quietly or do we have to use force?" Kuonji smirked.

Koko smiled, "NOW!"

Tsubasa reluctantly left while Koko distracted the rest. Koko used the Lightning alice to electrocute the enemies. Unfortunately, Kuonji was protected by a barrier.

"You can't hurt me, you little brat."

"If I'm going down, I'm going to drag you down with me," Koko smirked.

Koko was now sure that Tsubasa was out of range. He used the Lightning Alice on the box on the wall and it overheated.

Tsubasa was running outside. He didn't want to leave Koko but he had to give Shiki the information that they gathered.

He heard a loud explosion and turned around. The building was on fire.

"KOKO!"

**End of chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: Grief and Hope

**A/N: Chapter 15 is here! Thanks to those who reviewed! Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**So, this chapter is kind of sad. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Grief and Hope<strong>

A week had passed since Koko and Tsubasa left for the rescue mission. They were all getting worried. They hadn't heard anything from them.

Mikan was getting distracted. She had half a mind to go after them but she can't. Even though she kept telling them that she's fine, she got tired after inserting the alice stones in Kaname.

Kaname had been doing well. The Healing Alice stone was able to heal the damage to his organs while the Longevity Alice stone lengthened his life span.

He was still under observation in the hospital. The doctors performed different tests to see just how much his body healed. Bear visited him a few times and brought him his favorite flowers.

Mikan was happy that they had finally found a way to lengthen the life span. She remembered the reason that she started this research. Natsume.

She started this for Natsume. She didn't want Natsume to die from using his alice too much. Subaru was able to keep an eye on him and heal him during the 12 months that she was in America.

She was in love with Natsume when she left. The key word being **was**. She didn't know when she stopped. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him for a year or that maybe because he couldn't trust her. He felt that she betrayed him. She remembered crying and being heart broken when she found out that Natsume and the rest of her friends felt that way. They didn't understand that she was just trying to keep them safe.

Now, they fixed their friendship but Natsume still wanted to get back together with her. She told him that she wasn't in love with him anymore. The love that she was feeling right now for him was the kind of love that she felt for the rest of their friends. He still didn't want to give up. He even asked that question.

"_What about Koko?"_

Koko. He was always there for her ever since they found out that Kuonji escaped. He comforted her and cheered her up every time she was sad. He was always protecting her. He didn't let anyone hurt her. He always hugged her tight when she was in a bad mood. His smile always light up her days.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had fallen in love with him. She had fallen in love with Yome Kokoro, her partner, her assistant, her bodyguard, her best friend.

And now, he was on a mission with Tsubasa. She can't help but think that the reason that he didn't tell her anything was because he was still blaming himself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her stomach growled. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already lunch time. She sighed. She didn't manage to do her paper work. She made up her mind, Koko was very distracting.

* * *

><p>Mikan was eating lunch with her friends. They noticed that Mikan was distracted.<p>

"Mikan-chan, have you heard from Koko-kun?" Anna asked.

Mikan was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Anna and shook her head.

"It's been a week. I'm worried," Sumire said.

"I hope that they're okay," Nonoko said.

Hotaru watched Mikan. She saw that Mikan was staring at the bracelet that Koko gave her. Hotaru stood up. Everyone looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"We are going to see Masachika-san. We haven't heard from those two idiots. Let's go," Hotaru replied.

Everyone followed her. When they arrived, Hotaru knocked on the door.

They were surprised at what they saw. Tsubasa was standing at the center. Nobara and Misaki were standing at the side.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" everyone exclaimed.

Tsubasa turned to them and they saw his clothes had blood. They heard a sob coming from Serina.

"W-Where's Koko?" Mikan asked, dreading the answer.

Tsubasa looked away from her. Mikan stepped closer to him.

"Tsubasa-senpai, where's Koko?" Mikan was getting nervous. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Tsubasa whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry."

Mikan felt her legs give out. She knelt on the floor and stared ahead. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Her friends were dumbfounded. A sob escaped from Sumire's lips. Anna and Nonoko were hugging each other, both were crying. Iinchou was patting Sumire on the back while crying quietly. Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru were also crying quietly.

"Damn it!" Mikan punched the floor. She put her head in her hands. Her body was shaking as she cried.

"What happened?" Natsume asked.

"We were surrounded. Koko told me to come back here. We found out what Kuonji was planning to do to Igarashi Kaoru and he told me to inform the principals," Tsubasa said.

"Igarashi Kaoru?" Ruka asked, "Isn't that the name of Natsume's mother?"

Natsume just nodded.

"He used the Lightning Alice and it hit the box where the electricity was connected. I guess it overheated. I was already outside when the explosion happened. I'm really sorry," Tsubasa said, guiltily.

Mikan shook her head. She tried to stand up.

"I-It w-was-sn't y-your f-fault," Mikan said between sobs," I'm tired. Please excuse me."

They all stared at her.

* * *

><p>A dark room. More like a dungeon.<p>

Igarashi Kaoru's leg was chained to the wall. She had been there for a few weeks now, ever since the incident where there were intruders.

The gate opened to reveal Kuonji and Sasori. Sasori was dragging a blonde haired boy.

"Igarashi Kaoru, you won't be lonely anymore," Kuonji said before Sasori pushed Koko on the ground and chained his leg.

When they left, she approached the boy.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Koko nodded.

"Can you sit up?"

He nodded again.

"What's your name?"

"Yome Kokoro," his voice was hoarse.

"I would say it's nice to meet you but I don't think that it's appropriate," Kaoru said.

Koko chuckled.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm-"

"Igarashi Kaoru."

"Yes, how did you know?" Kaoru was suspicious.

"I was sent by the academy to rescue you," Koko said.

"But, you're just a boy!" Kaoru said in shock.

"Yes, I am. They didn't make me take the mission. I volunteered myself."

"I see. How old are you?"

"I'm 13 years old."

"Ah, a year younger than my son."

"Hyuuga Natsume."

"Yes, you know him?" Kaoru asked, excitement visible on her face.

"He's a friend. I also know Yukihira Mikan," Koko smiled.

"Mikan? You mean Yuka's daughter?"

"Yes."

"What do you plan to do?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Natsume and the others went to see Shiki again. Natsume wanted to go alone but when the other found out that it was about Koko, they insisted on coming with him.<p>

Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara were in the office along with the principals, Serina and Narumi.

Nastume started asking things regarding the mission. Tsubasa answered them.

"Wait a minute. Did you go back to the building?" Natsume asked after a few questions.

"No. It was on fire," Tsubasa said.

"Did you see anything else?"

"I saw some people go out of the building from the back. It was too far. I didn't see their faces. Why are you asking me these?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because there's a possibility that Yome Kokoro is still alive," Shiki replied with wide eyes.

Natsume nodded, "You didn't see his body but you saw people going out of the building. He might be one of those people. He could be taken as a prisoner."

Tsubasa was skeptical while everyone was filled with hope.

"He did tell me that he had a plan," Tsubasa said after a few seconds.

"That was his plan, to get caught and be taken as a prisoner. We need to have faith that he will come back," Kazumi said.

"We should tell Mikan," Hotaru said.

* * *

><p>Mikan hadn't come out of her room ever since Tsubasa came back. She didn't even eat her meals. They were getting worried.<p>

Hotaru and the others opened the door to Mikan's room. Mikan was sitting on her bed, looking out the window while holding a picture frame. It was a picture of her with Koko during Prom in America.

"Mikan, he's still alive," Hotaru said.

"…"

"Tsubasa saw people going out of the building," Natsume said.

"…"

"It was a part of his plan," Ruka said.

"…"

Sumire walked toward Mikan and slapped her.

"Have faith in him! He'll come back! I know that you love him! You should be the one who wouldn't give up on him! Snap out of it!" Sumire yelled.

Mikan's eyes were wide. Her grip tightened on the frame.

"You're right," Mikan was sobbing again.

Hotaru hugged her tightly.

"He'll come back," Mikan said.

"Natsume asked Tsubasa-senpai some questions again. There were a few loopholes that needed to be answered," Hotaru told her.

Mikan looked at Natsume, "Arigatou."

"I should be the one thanking you guys. I thought that my mother had died but it turns out that she's been taken as a prisoner. I can't believe we were deceived," Natsume said.

"Kuonji had deceived a lot of people to get what he wants," Mikan answered.

"I just hope they come back safely," Mikan said.

They just stared at Mikan who was still crying. Realization dawned on them. They all looked at Natsume with sympathetic looks. Natsume ignored them but he felt his chest hurt.

"You're in love with him," Natsume pointed out.

Mikan nodded, "I'm sorry."

**End of chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: Escape

**A/N: Here is chapter 16! I'd like to thank zombiecake11290, Death Melody and Lucius the Master Prince for reviewing!**

**The poll, Which AU story should I write next, is still open! Please vote!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Escape<strong>

"Igarashi-san, how are you feeling?" Koko asked.

He and Kaoru have been taken out of the dungeon a few times these past two weeks. He was tortured for information while she was being convinced to join them. Every time she refused, they would hit her.

"I'm fine, Koko-kun," Kaoru replied, "How about you? Those wounds might get infected."

"It's fine. What did they do to you?" Koko asked.

"The same thing. They're trying to convince me to join them. I refused, they hit me," Kaoru replied casually.

"I see. You stopped using your alice?"

"Yes. It would only weaken my body."

The gate opened and a guard came in, "Here's your food."

He threw it at them. Their food was a small loaf of bread and some water.

"You should eat, Igarashi-san. You'll need the strength," Koko offered.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll get us out of here," Koko replied confidently.

* * *

><p>Gakuen Alice<p>

Mikan walked to her classroom. She had finally finished her paper work. She still hadn't heard anything from Koko but she didn't want to lose hope.

Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara scouted the area of Tsubasa and Koko's last mission for signs of Koko's whereabouts. Mikan wanted to come but she was ordered to stay put.

Mikan sighed as she went inside. Her classmates were already there and they greeted Mikan. She forced a smile on her face as she waved at them.

Natsume was watching her every move. She finally admitted that she was in love with Koko. Should he give up? He didn't want to give up on her. She changed his life for the better but Mikan told him to move on. Maybe he should move on. That way, they could be both happy.

Mikan sat beside Natsume and she noticed that he was staring at her. She looked at him questioningly.

"You're right," Natsume said.

Mikan tilted her head.

"I'm giving up. It would be better if we stayed friends," Natsume said with a small smile.

Mikan smiled widely, "I'm glad."

"Friends could hug each other, right?" Natsume teased.

Mikan rolled her eyes and hugged Natsume. The rest of the class was watching them with shock. Natsume was giving up on Mikan and they agreed to remain friends. The Natsume-Ruka fan club was celebrating.

"Natsume-kun! Let's go out on a date!" one of the girls said.

"No! He's going out with me!" another said.

"You two are hallucinating! It's obvious that he wants to go out with me!" a girl told them.

The rest of the class sweat-dropped, even Sumire who approached Natsume and apologized.

"Sorry about that. They're kind of obsessed with you," Sumire said.

"Look who's talking," Mikan teased.

"Hey! I'm not THAT obsessed!" Sumire chuckled.

"Aha! So you admit that you do have an obsession with Natsume!" Hotaru deadpanned.

The rest laughed, even Natsume.

"Narumi-sensei is coming!" a boy said.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Narumi greeted everyone.

"Ohayou Narumi-sensei!" everyone greeted back.

"It's that time of the year again! The Alice Festival is coming!" Narumi announced.

The whole class cheered. Mikan just smiled.

"So, you guys all go to your respective Ability Classes and prepare for the festival!" Narumi cheered.

"I'll walk you to your class," Natsume offered.

"No thanks. I need some time alone," Mikan replied.

"You've been having too much time alone," Hotaru said.

"We're getting worried, Mikan-chan. Even though you started eating again, you only eat small servings and you're either in your office or in your room. Sometimes in the hospital to check on Kaname-senpai," Yuu said.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me. It's about time for Tsubasa-senpai and the others to come back. They should be in the SA classroom right now. I'll be fine," Mikan tried to convince them.

"Mikan-chan," Anna and Nonoko said.

Mikan waved at them and left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"The two of you are very stubborn," Kuonji said. He was inside Koko and Kaoru's cell.

Koko ignored him. He was too tired to think of an insult.

"It's obvious that you are very tired, Yome-san. Haven't you been getting enough rest?" Kuonji taunted.

"It's kind of hard to get some rest when you torture me almost every three hours," Koko muttered under his breath but Kuonji heard him.

"Oh? My apologies," Kuonji said with fake sincerity.

"What are you doing here, Kuonji?" Kaoru asked tiredly.

"Can't I visit my two favorite prisoners?" Kuonji said.

Kaoru and Koko glared at him.

"You two are no fun," Kuonji sighed, "I came here to give you a proposition. If you join me, I promise that your loved ones will not get hurt."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Koko said.

"Ah, why yes it is. So, do we have a deal?" Kuonji smiled his creepy smile.

"No thanks," Koko and Kaoru said in unison.

"Ah, of course, you'll need time to think. I will come back next week. I have a meeting overseas with some of my sponsors. I do hope you'll think what's best," Kuonji said before leaving.

"He's kind of stupid. He really doesn't understand the meaning of 'no', does he?" Koko said.

Kaoru chuckled, "He's not going to give up."

Koko sighed, "He'll be going overseas. We can use this opportunity to escape. I already have a plan."

"How? We're chained to the walls!" Kaoru said.

Koko smiled and took something from his shoe. It was a small kunai.

"We could use this to pick the lock of the chains," Koko explained.

"Why are you only doing this now?" Kaoru asked, frustrated.

"Because Kuonji was staying here. He'd be able to catch us quickly. But now, since he'll be overseas, we'll be able to escape from the guards," Koko said, "Besides, now I know how we'll get out of here."

"What's the plan?" Kaoru asked.

"Well," Koko said before he whispered in Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru nodded her head to tell Koko that she understood him.

"Perfect!" Kaoru said after Koko explained everything.

"We can do this," Koko encouraged.

**End of chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: Relief

**A/N: Another chapter done! I am so happy! For those who reviewed the previous chapters, thank you! I'm always motivated to write whenever I see that people like my story!**

**The poll is still open. This is the link: .net/u/3832175/#**

**I hope you guys vote!**

**Enjoy this chapter and review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Relief<strong>

The students of Gakuen Alice have been busy these past few days. They were preparing for the upcoming Alice Festival.

The SA Class was able to think of another way to use all of their alices. They were going to have a quiz show where the contestants have to answer the questions while being distracted. The SA members were going to use their alices to distract the contestants.

Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara still hadn't found anything about Koko. Mikan was starting to lose hope. They decided that Tsubasa and Nobara will go on one last search for them while Misaki will stay with Mikan for the SA Class. If they still hadn't found anything, Mikan will go with them for the next one.

Hotaru and the others always follow Mikan around. They were too worried about her because she didn't want to go out of her room as much as possible.

They were gathered in Mikan's office. Tsubasa and Nobara were going to leave after thay explained everything to Mikan.

"Remember, after this, I'll be going with you," Mikan reminded Tsubasa and Nobara.

"We know. Don't worry, we'll find him," Tsubasa said.

"You better," Mikan threatened.

"We'll be going now," Nobara said.

"They'll find him, Mikan," Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded.

"Tomorrow will be the last day to prepare for the festival," Mikan sighed.

Hotaru turned to the others, "Are you already done with the preparation?"

"Well, no," they answered.

"Then, what are you still doing here?"

"Right, sorry," they said.

"What should we do about Koko's participation?" Yuu asked.

"Even if Koko makes it to the festival, I don't think I'll allow him to participate. He needs to relax. Serina-sensei agreed with me," Mikan explained.

"Okay," the other left. Hotaru, Misaki and Ruka were the only ones left with Mikan. The Latent ability wasn't done with their preparation, yet.

"What are you going to do when Koko's family arrive tomorrow?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan bowed her head and covered her eyes with her hand, "I don't know."

"I hope they come back with some good news. The families will be arriving tomorrow afternoon," Misaki said.

* * *

><p>Koko and Kaoru were running. They managed to escape their cell. Kuonji left Japan right after he left their cell so they were able to escape when the guards brought their food. Despite being tired and wounded, Koko was able to use his alices.<p>

They've been running non-stop ever since they escaped. The sun rose a few hours ago. They were in a secluded area near the building where he last saw Tsubasa.

"We should stop and rest, Koko. You're too tired. I don't think we've been followed," Kaoru suggested.

Koko was panting. Sweat covered his body. His wounds were visible in the sunlight. There was dried blood on his skin. He was tortured every time he refused to talk, which was every time they talk to him. He was hungry and getting dizzy. Since the serving of the food was little, he forced Kaoru to eat all of it.

Kaoru, on the other hand, only had a few wounds and the bruises were disappearing. They didn't torture her because she was really important. They only hit her a few times when she refused to cooperate.

They heard a rustle behind them. They turned around. Koko positioned himself in front of Kaoru.

"You do know that I used to be a spy for the HSP, right?" Kaoru asked, insulted and at the same time worried.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot," Koko said and handed her a kunai.

They prepared themselves for the attack. They didn't expect the people who came out of the bushes.

"KOKO!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Tsubasa-senpai," Koko sighed tiredly.

"Koko-kun, Igarashi-san, we'll be escorting you back to the academy," Nobara said.

Tsubasa approached Koko, "Can you still walk?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Koko said but when he stepped forward, he collapsed. Tsubasa was able to catch him.

"I think we should take him back immediately. He was tortured for information and he hasn't eaten for a while. He always gives me his food," Kaoru explained.

Tsubasa put Koko on his back while Nobara held Kaoru's hand.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Mikan was with her friends in their classroom. Today was the day that the students' families were arriving. Tomorrow was the start of the Alice Festival. It was going to be a surprise for the students.<p>

She was worried about how she'll explain everything to Koko's family.

"Mikan-chan?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Yuu asked.

"I'm just tired," Mikan gave him a tired smile.

"I don't think Koko would appreciate it if he found out that you've been worrying too much about him," Sumire said.

"It's been two weeks already. I'm starting to lose hope," Mikan explained, eyes brimming with tears.

"They'll come back with him, don't worry," Hotaru put her hand on top of Mikan's and gave her an encouraging smile.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Misaki was panting. It looked she ran.

"Mikan! They're back! They found Koko!" Misaki yelled.

Mikan hurriedly stood up and followed Misaki. The rest followed them.

"Hospital," Mikan whispered.

"He was tortured," Misaki explained while running.

They stopped outside a door.

"He's in here. The doctors already patched him up. They just arrived this morning. Igarashi Kaoru is with him. The principals and Serina-sensei already saw him when they arrived. They're talking to his parents right now. They'll see him later. The Hyuuga family will see Igarashi-san later. They already arrived. You grandpa and the Imai family are with Imai-senpai right now. We figured you wanted to see him first," Misaki gave Mikan a smile.

Mikan opened the door. There on the bed was Koko, tubes connected to his arm. Beside him, sitting on a wheel chair was a woman who looked like Natsume.

The woman turned to face them. Her eyes widened when it landed on Natsume.

"N-Natsume," the woman said.

Sumire asked, "You know her?"

"Okaa-san," Natsume muttered. He walked slowly to her as if he suddenly ran, she'll disappear.

When Natsume was near enough, she hugged him and cried.

Mikan looked at the scene with a soft smile. She looked at Koko and approached him. The rest followed.

"Koko," Mikan said.

"You must be Mikan-chan," Kaoru said after releasing Natsume.

"Igarashi-san," Mikan bowed.

"Just call me Kaoru. I was your mother's best friend, after all."

Mikan nodded and looked at Koko again, "Misaki-senpai said that he was tortured."

Kaoru looked grim, "He was. He was tortured for information but he refused to give any. And when we were served food, he'll give me his share. He's a good person."

Mikan smiled a little, "He is."

"You look so much like your mother," Kaoru commented.

"Thank you."

"Kaoru-san, are you ready to see your husband and your daughter again?" Mikan asked.

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "It's been too long."

They heard a groan. Koko slowly opened his eyes and the first thing his saw was Mikan.

"Koko," Mikan said.

Koko blinked. His eyes had that faraway look.

"Huh, I must be dead already," Koko muttered, "Yup, I'm dead. I shouldn't have pushed myself too much. I hope Tsubasa-senpai was able to bring back Kaoru-san."

Everybody's eyes widened.

"I guess that would be better. If I came back, Mikan would have killed me for going on the mission. She is scary sometimes."

Mikan's eye twitched while the others were holding back their laughter.

"BAKA!" Mikan hit Koko on the head.

Koko's eyes widened when he felt Mikan's fist on his head. He immediately sat up and looked around the room.

"I'm not dead?" Koko asked dumbly.

Mikan held him by his collar and said in a menacing voice, "What do you think?"

"Oh shit! You heard everything I said?" Koko asked nervously.

The rest couldn't hold it in anymore. They burst out laughing. Kitsu was rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

Mikan released Koko and cracked her knuckles while smiling menacingly, "So, you think I'm scary?"

"Y-you m-must h-h-have h-heard wr-wr-wrong," Koko stuttered in fear.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Koko turned to Kaoru, "Igarashi-san, please help me."

Kaoru laughed, "I think that's enough, Mikan-chan. He's still tired from rescuing me. He starved himself so that I could eat more."

A doctor came in and wrote something on his clipboard, "Most of your injuries are healed now, thanks to Imai-san's Healing Alice. But you still have to be in the hospital for at least one more day. We are allowing you to leave the hospital early because I am sure that you would like to enjoy the festival. Please do not engage in tiring activities."

"Your parents are sooo going to kill me," Mikan glared at Koko.

Koko held his hands up, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Mikan sighed, "We'll talk later. I have to go now."

Koko blinked and hid his disappointment, "Where are you going?"

"I have to check up on Kaname-senpai. After that, there is a special assembly tonight," Mikan explained.

She turned to the doctor and said, "Please prepare Hyuuga Natsume and Hyuuga Kaoru for the treatment. I'll come later after I've checked on Sono Kaname."

"Yukihira-sama, are you planning on doing the treatment to both of them tonight?" the doctor asked, concern was obviously heard.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be fine. We need to do treatment as soon as possible, especially to Hyuuga Kaoru. Please hurry," Mikan ordered.

"Yes, Yukihira-sama," the doctor bowed and turned to the Hyuugas, "Please follow me."

Natsume was hesitant but Mikan gave him an encouraging nod. Natsume pushed Kaoru's wheelchair and followed the doctor.

Mikan turned to everyone else, "Stay here and keep him company. I'll come back later before the assembly."

Mikan walked out.

"Okay. What the hell happened while I was gone?" Koko asked.

"Mikan finally completed her research," Hotaru replied.

"Really?" Koko was shocked, "That's great! What are the results?"

"It's successful. Kaname-senpai is healed and getting healthy again," Ruka replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"Kaname-senpai, you'll be released tomorrow. You can finally enjoy the Alice Festival without worrying whether or not you'll collapse from exhaustion," Mikan explained cheerfully to Kaname.

Kaname smiled widely, "That's great, Mikan-chan. I'll be sure to go to the SA class tomorrow."

"Your parents will be coming later before the assembly. Since you're in the hospital, you and your parents don't need to attend the assembly. We'll just explain everything later. Take care of Kaname-senpai, okay Bear?" Mikan said.

Bear nodded.

* * *

><p>"What treatment are you going to give us?" Natsume asked, suspicious of the doctor.<p>

"Oh, don't worry Hyuuga-san. Yukihira-sama would be the one to do the treatment," the doctor kindly explained.

"What is she going to do?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, Igarashi-san. I believe that she will insert two alice stones in your bodies, the Healing Alice and Longevity Alice. This will heal the damages done by your alices to your bodies. The Longevity Alice will lengthen your life span," the doctor explained with a smile.

"Does this work?" Natsume asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it does. She already tried it on Sono Kaname. He is doing well and is very healthy now. He will be released from the hospital tomorrow."

The door opened. Mikan came in, holding a small bag.

"Is everything ready?" Mikan asked.

"Hai, Yukihira-sama."

"You first, Kaoru-san," Mikan said while approaching Kaoru.

Mikan held the two alice stones and touched Kaoru. The alice stones got smaller and smaller until they disappeared. Kaoru immediately felt relief from the pain.

Mikan did the same to Natsume. Due to exhaustion, she almost collapsed but was caught by Natsume.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked.

"I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone that I collapsed," Mikan made him promise. He nodded.

"Alright. The doctors will be performing some tests. Please cooperate," Mikan said but was glaring at Natsume. She knew that Natsume hated hospitals.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsume replied.

"The assembly will start soon. You should go to the assembly, Natsume. Kaoru-san, please take a rest after the test, okay?"

Kaoru nodded cheerfully.

Mikan left the room and went to get the others from Koko's room. When she entered, she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Mikan-chan!" Koko's mother, Mariko hugged her tight.

"Mariko-san, can't breathe!" Mikan choked out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that! I'm just happy to see you again! My husband and daughter are in our room in Central Town. Ami was exhausted from the trip. She'll see you tomorrow," Mariko explained with a smile.

"Ah, yes that's alright," Mikan said. She looked at Koko the looked back at Mariko with a guilty look.

"Mariko-san, I truly apologize with what happened to Koko!" Mikan bowed.

"It's not your fault, Mikan-chan. According to your friends, you tried to go after him when you found out but you were not allowed. I understand that. I'm not angry at anyone, don't worry," Mariko said.

Mikan nodded then turned to her classmates, "Let's go. It's almost time for the assembly. I'll come by later, Koko."

Mariko gave Koko a knowing smile once the others left. Koko gulped. It looks like his going to go through an interrogation. Again.

**End of chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18: Surprises

**A/N: Chapter 18! Sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I hope this chapter isn't boring… Oh by the way, there's a line here that I do not own… I read it in Prose Vanity's story, The Stranger Romeo… It's really cute; you guys should read it… I actually asked for permission but there was no reply, so I just put it here… I hope that's alright…**

**Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Surprises<strong>

It was the day of the Alice Festival. The opening ceremony was about to start. They postponed the special assembly since a lot of parents were exhausted from the trips. They decided to give the surprise during the opening ceremony instead.

Mikan was walking to the courtyard where they always held the opening ceremony. Koko, Kaoru and Kaname were all discharged from the hospital so that they can join the festival.

When Mikan arrived, all the students were lined up according to their Ability-type classes. Mikan joined the three principals, Hii-sama, Shiki and Kazumi, on stage in front of the students. Koko and Kaoru joined her. They decided that they would also announce Kaoru as part of the surprise since everyone thought that she was dead. Kazumi would be giving the speech. This, they decided, would be the start of a new beginning.

The students gasped when they saw their families approaching. They all cried and hugged each other. Even the boys cried when they were in the arms of their parents who they hadn't seen ever since they enrolled in the academy.

The opening ceremony was starting. The parents all stood beside their children. The principals all entered the stage along with their assistants: Kazumi with Jinno, Hii-sama with Shizune, Shiki with Noda and Mikan with Koko.

The students' jaws dropped. They were shocked to see Mikan and Koko on stage together with the principals especially since Koko still had bandages on his body. Koko waved at his parents with a stupid grin on his face.

The principals sat down while their assistants stood beside them. Narumi gave a speech were he thanked the visitors and sponsors for coming to their festival.

Kazumi stood up and approached the podium. Everyone stopped talking and listened.

"Ever since the opening of Gakuen Alice, there has always been a rule. The rule that parents could not see their children as long as they are students of the school," Kazumi started.

"Because of this, a lot of students became angry and rebelled against the academy going as far as escaping. Unfortunately for them, there is a barrier around the school."

"The privilege of seeing parents and families was given to the top of each class. Now, looking back, it seemed unfair for the others who worked just as hard but weren't able to make it."

"My niece, Mikan, was one of these unfortunate students. Even though she never knew her parents, she worked hard so that she could see the person who raised her, her adoptive grandfather. Unfortunately, she seemed to inherit my younger brother's stupidity," Kazumi joked.

"HEY!" Mikan protested with a smile. The audience laughed.

"Where was I? Oh yes. She never knew her parents. My younger brother died even before she was born while her mother left her in the care of the person that she now knows as her adoptive grandfather because she was being chased by Kuonji's henchmen. Not wanting to bring Mikan into the world of Alices, Yuka never came back for her," Kazumi continued.

The audience gasped at the revelation. The parents and the older students started murmuring. The rumor had just been confirmed.

"But," Kazumi interrupted and everyone grew quiet once more, "even though she never knew about the world of Alices, she still came here in the hopes of being reunited with her best friend who happened to be an Alice, Imai Hotaru."

Everyone stared at Hotaru. Hotaru gave them an icy stared. The students gulped and faced the front immediately, not wanting to anger the Blackmailing Inventor.

"At first, Mikan never knew she had an alice. Narumi-sensei tried to use his alice on her hoping that she would go back home. Unfortunately, it never worked. Narumi took her in the academy and he showed me a picture of her. There, I confirmed that she did have an alice, the Nullification Alice to be exact. I knew from that moment that she is the daughter of my younger brother, Izumi, who also had the Nullification Alice."

"From then on, she tried her best to develop her alice, wanting to help others. Along the way, she changed the lives of the students in the academy, particularly, that of Hyuuga Natsume."

Again, everyone stared at Natsume. Natsume just ignored them, wondering what the point of this speech was.

"Hyuuga Natsume was a hotheaded and arrogant student before my niece arrived. He constantly tried to escape the school but Narumi catches him every time so that he won't get a harsh punishment. As the students know, Natsume used to be in the Dangerous Abilities Class where the students were forced to go into missions. The parents who used to study here knew this class by the name of Special Abilities Class. It changed when the number of students who doesn't belong to the three other classes: Latent, Somatic and Technology, grew."

"Those students were used by the former Elementary School Principal, Kuonji, to go on missions were he gained power and stopped the people who opposed him."

No one dared to make a sound. They all knew that the topic of Kuonji was very sensitive.

"Mikan had changed the whole school. She brought happiness and hope to the school. As Yome Kokoro said, she is the personification of Sunshine. She took the darkness out and replaced it with light."

Mikan and Koko blushed at that statement.

"Unfortunately, she faced many dangers. She helped Natsume save his little sister from Kuonji. That was when her other alice had been discovered."

"There, Mikan was able to use her Stealing Alice against the enemy. That just confirmed our suspicions that she is, in fact, Azumi Yuka's daughter. Kuonji found out about this and did many things to force Mikan to join him. Koizumi Luna was also used."

"Luna-chan?" and "Koizumi-san?" could be heard from the parents.

"Koizumi Luna re-entered the academy as a student. She targeted Natsume and Mikan. Kuonji eventually put Mikan in the DA class and even called her his favorite student."

"Upon finding out that Mikan was targeted by Kuonji, Yuka came to the academy to save her. Yuka, who was also used by Kuonji in the past, came to me for help. At first, Mikan refused to go with Yuka which was understandable since Yuka was involved in the Z Organization which was against Kuonji. Noda-sensei took her to the past and there, she found out what happened to her parents."

Mikan looked down. She didn't want to cry in front of many people but this brought back painful memories. Koko put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They came back at a different time. We were attacked by Kuonji's men, the Fuukitai. Yuka gave Mikan a bag of alice stones through Instant Teleportation. Yuka knew that along with the Stealing Alice, came the Insertion Alice, the ability to insert alice stones into the body."

Everyone was shocked. They never knew Yuka had that kind of alice.

"There, the battle began. They all tried to reunite Yuka and Mikan so that they could escape but unfortunately, when they reunited, a bomb exploded. Yuka protected Mikan from harm and in the process, lost her life," Kazumi choked.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears fall. The parents who knew Yuka, also cried at the news. Kazumi coughed. When he gained composure, he started talking again.

"Shiki became the Middle School Representative while Hii-sama rested. He had custody with Mikan and tried to protect her from Kuonji. In the end, Kuonji made a deal that if Mikan escaped the barrier, she would belong to him. Mikan agreed to this in exchange for the safety of the students."

"Kuonji started planning to make Mikan use her alice. Being desperate, he asked for the help of the Z Organization, whose leader was one of Kuonji's rogue clones."

"In the end, the students all united against Kuonji and he was captured."

Everyone clapped. Kazumi hesitated in continuing but he knew that he had to. Mikan gave an encouraging nod.

"Last year, we found out that Kuoji managed to escape with the help of someone with the barrier alice," Kazumi said.

Everyone who didn't know was shocked.

"Knowing that she would be targeted, Mikan decided to go to America to train her alice. Her classmate, Yome Kokoro, decided to go with her. I tried to convince them not to go but they were stubborn."

"Their senpais, Andou Tsubasa, Harada Misaki and Ibaragi Nobara decided to go with them. Tsubasa and Nobara had experiences on going on missions and decided to help them. During the training, Mikan inserted alices into their bodies."

"They all went on missions to stop Kuonji from gaining more followers. They also went on rescue missions to save hostages that Kuonji used as leverage."

"After a few months, Tsubasa, Misaki and Nobara all came back, leaving Mikan and Koko to finish their training. After a few weeks, they came back."

"Before she left for America, Mikan suggested abolishing the DA class to give everyone a chance to change and to give the DA members a chance to live a normal life. Well, as normal as an alice could be."

"The results were better than we expected. The student body welcomed the DA members with open arms and befriended them. With this result, we suggested Mikan become the new Elementary School Principal. That is why she is on stage."

Mikan waved. Everyone was too stunned to say anything.

"She was also the one who suggested to allow the students to see their families. Now, you might be wondering why I told you her life story. This is to make you understand why we chose her to be a principal at such a young age. She cares about the school and its students."

Mikan stood up and bowed to them. The students started clapping their hands and soon applause could be heard.

"That is not all. During one of their missions, Mikan and Koko stumbled upon a secret of Kuonji's."

Everyone was quiet once again.

"Mikan saw a hostage that Kuonji had been keeping for years. Mikan ended up in the hospital because of the barrier alice when she teleported back to the school. Koko took the mission secretly, knowing that Mikan would force herself to go. Misaki and Nobara gathered information and when they found out the victim's whereabouts, Tsubasa and Koko left."

"Tsubasa came back two weeks ago, injured and no sign of Koko. Koko made Tsubasa come back to heal his injuries. We almost lost hope that Koko was no longer in this world. But Nobara, Misaki and Tsubasa went on missions to search for Koko."

At this point, Mikan was glaring at Koko. Koko gave her a sheepish grin.

"A miracle happened last night. Tsubasa and Nobara left to look for Koko the other day. They came back last night, Tsubasa carrying Koko and Nobara assisting the victim. Everyone, please welcome back, Igarashi Kaoru," Kazumi finished.

Kaoru walked on stage with a small smile.

The older students and the parents gasped. Aoi and Ioran were crying. Natsume told them that he found out last night.

Mikan approached her uncle and asked for the microphone.

"Hyuuga-san, Aoi-chan, Natsume, you can come up, you know?" Mikan said with a smile.

They didn't need telling twice. The three of them ran up the stage and gave Kaoru a tight hug. They were all crying. Mikan smiled as the crowd clapped and celebrated.

This is, without a doubt, the best Alice Festival.

**End of chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Distractions

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 19 is here! So sorry for the long wait! I finally had an idea on how I would write this chapter. Again I am so sorry!**

**I wrote a new story, Finding Happiness. I hope you guys read it! It's a KokoxMikan AU story. Don't worry, I won't give up on this story! The character info of Finding Happiness could be found in my profile.**

**I have a new poll: Pairings that you would like to see… Please vote! I plan on putting those pairings in my stories… I just don't know where… You can pick more than one!**

**Again, I am so sorry! Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Distractions<strong>

Students were going around the festival with their families. Everyone had a smile on their faces. Mikan was in the SA class' attraction when her grandpa came in. She stopped what she was doing and hugged him tightly. He was with Hotaru's parents.

"Grandpa!" Mikan said.

"Hello dear. What are you wearing?" Grandpa asked.

Mikan was wearing a blue strapless dress that stops at her knees.

"It's the uniform for the staff of the game show!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

"Well, you look beautiful."

"Thank you!"

"Mikan!"

Mikan turned around to see her friends coming.

"We want to try the game show! Maybe we could help you get more customers," Iinchou said.

"Sure!" Mikan agreed.

Mikan looked around and her face fell. Koko wasn't there. She hadn't seen him since this morning. She knew that Koko was with his family.

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi waved. The Hyuuga family was also there.

"Alright, each team should consist of two members. You have to answer all the questions while doing your best not to get distracted. Of course, there will be an audience. The questions are all about the life here in Gakuen Alice. Easy, right?" Mikan said with a smile.

The rest nodded. The adults went to sit while the students went up on the stage that the SA members made.

* * *

><p>Koko was walking around with his family when they passed the SA game show. There were a lot people lined up and they were curious what was going on. Koko never found out what the SA class was planning since he was busy getting tortured.<p>

They went inside and they were shocked to see a set of a game show. The seats were full and it wasn't even starting yet. They saw two seats and Koko made his parents sit down while he carried Ami on his shoulders. Mikan was explaining the mechanics of the game.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the SA game show! The contestants have to answer question about the life in Gakuen Alice while doing their best not to get distracted from the different things that the SA members prepared. They have to answer within the time limit. 2 teams would be competing against each other. Each team consists of two members. The members have three life lines where they can use their alices. Two life lines require the use of the alices individually while the last one can be used to distract the opponent. Even though only a team is left, the game will still continue. The winner would be determined in the last round where the greatest distraction will be used. The winner will get a free meal in Central Town for one week. I am your host Yukihira Mikan and let's now go to our contestants!" Mikan explained.

Mikan's alice can't be used to distract the others since the only way she could distract them was if she steals their alices. She wasn't allowed to use alices that she acquired through her Insertion Alice since those are not under Special Abilities.

"The first team consists of Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka!" Mikan announced.

Members of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, led by Sumire, cheered and squealed.

"Natsume-kun! You can do it!"

"Ruka-kun! Good luck!"

"Well, the game hasn't even started yet and the two of you are already getting distractions. Tough to have a fan club, huh?" Mikan teased.

The audience laughed while the fan club booed Mikan. Mikan being Mikan, didn't care.

"The opposing team consists of Imai Hotaru and Tobita Yuu!" Mikan announced.

"Imai-sama! Marry me!" Hotaru's supporters and sponsors yelled. Her parents didn't know how to react. Subaru stood up and glared at the fan club which effectively shut them up.

"Wow, Hotaru! At age 14, you're already getting marriage proposals!" Mikan teased Hotaru.

"You were 12 when Natsume-kun proposed to you and you accepted," Hotaru retorted.

"Hey! No need to bring up the past! Natsume put that fire out!" Mikan said with a blush.

Natsume reluctantly closed his palm to put out the fire. Koko felt jealous when he remembered that Natsume exchanged alice stones with Mikan.

The audience gasped at the revelation. Kaoru was doing her best not to laugh while Aoi was cheering that Mikan would be her sister-in-law.

Hotaru saw Koko in the audience, frowning. Hotaru smirked and said, "No need to glare daggers at me, Yome. You were the first one to find out since you read Natsume-kun's mind."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Koko. Mikan smiled widely when she saw him.

Tsubasa could see that this would get out of hand. And when Koko and Mikan get together, Mikan might be branded as a slut. Tsubasa took a microphone and asked for everyone's attention.

"Mikan and Natsume's engagement was broken off a year ago. No need to attack her, Natsume's fangirls."

"Anyway, let's start!" Mikan announced hoping that the attention would be on the game and not on her personal life. Mikan glared at Hotaru. Hotaru just stuck her tongue out.

The first distraction was easy. They needed to answer the question, who was the celebrity alumni of Gakuen Alice that visited them during one of the festivals, while rain was pouring down.

They both answered correctly. They weren't allowed to dry themselves.

The next question was, which attraction in the Technology Abilities Class had an accident where a student used his alice to fly the vehicle in the attraction. They had to answer it while multiple Misakis used fans and fanned them. They were getting cold but they were able to ignore it. Both teams answered correctly.

This continued. Iinchou used one life line and used his alice to create an illusion of where the crush of the distracter turned her down. Hotaru used her baka gun, which was made from her alice, to shoot Megane whose soul was hopping from one object to another to distract and annoy them. Ruka used his alice to call out Piyo to sit on one of the SA members who told jokes to avoid laughing.

They reached the Tsubasa round.

"Next question! Who were the culprits of the accident that happened during the play of the Somatic Abilities titled Snow White and what was the accident?"

The four of them knew the answer but they suddenly lost control of their bodies. They started twirling around and when they stopped, they saw Tsubasa, stepping on their shadows. When Tsubasa saw that they were about to answer, he started jogging in place. The four contestans had no choice but to follow. They couldn't answer because they were panting.

The audience was enjoying this. They never had the opportunity to see the stoic Hyuuga and Ice Queen Imai struggle at something. Mikan was stifling a laugh while Koko was taking pictures.

Only 15 seconds left before the time. A fireball appeared in front of Tsubasa and he suddenly stopped moving. Fireballs surrounded him. Nastume used his alice to distract Tsubasa and made the shadows disappear at the same time.

Both teams were able to answer correctly with 2 seconds to spare. Tsubasa sulked while Misaki patted him on the back. If only he held out for 2 seconds.

"The final round. Never expected you to reach this round. But it's more fun!" Mikan smiled mischievously.

**End of chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Final Round

**A/N: Chapter 20! Hooray! I finished chapter 20! Special thanks to and Death Melody for the reviews!**

**I really liked writing this. I was smiling while I was writing the part for Ruka… I shuddered when I wrote the last part...**

**Please vote on the poll! And read Finding Happiness!**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Final Round<strong>

The audience was anticipating the last round. They never thought that they would enjoy watching the game show but that had fun. They loved seeing the contestants do their best to avoid getting distracted. They were excited to find out the distraction for the final round.

"Are you guys ready for the final round?" Mikan asked.

The contestants nodded. Two boxes with a glass window on the door were pushed at the center of the stage.

"Okay! Please pick a member from your team who would go inside these boxes," Mikan requested.

Ruka and Yuu were the ones selected to go inside the boxes. They went inside. Natsume and Hotaru were instructed to wear a headset with microphone.

"Inside the box, there is a waterproof speaker and microphone where they can communicate with their partner. I will explain the mechanics for the last round after Natsume and Hotaru pick a paper from this jar," Mikan explained, holding a jar filled with rolled paper.

After Natsume and Hotaru took the paper, they gave it to Tsubasa and Misaki, respectively.

"Now, this round will also test your friendship with your partner. By the way, I just want to clarify that the distarctions are not always the same, meaning that in the next game, there could be a different distraction in the final round," Mikan explained.

"Now, where was I? Yes, now I remember. The paper that you took from the jar states what would happen to your partners in the box. Of course, the two of you would be the ones who have to answer my question. You are not allowed to use your alice in this round. Your partners can help you figure out the answer, thus the purpose of the mic and headsets. Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, please read the words written in the paper."

Tsubasa said, "Crushed Ice."

"Rain," Misaki said.

In Yuu's box, rain was pouring down. It was like a storm inside, courtesy of Tono's Amplification Alice. He amplified the Rain Alice of his classmate. His box started to fill with water. Yuu almost screamed when the rain started pour down.

Ruka screamed like a girl when he felt crushed ice fall down from the sky. Well, not really from the sky. There was a hole in the roof of the box where Megane and the others were pouring the crushed ice. Ruka was shivering from the ice.

When the boxes were halfway, Mikan spoke, "You have 30 seconds to answer my question. How many alices does our former Student Council President, Sakurano Shuichi, have? And name those alices. I hope you guys won't get distacted! Start!"

Because Hotaru and Natsume are the ones who are wearing the headsets, they're the only ones who could hear the panicking of their partners. Despite being in the rain, Yuu was much calmer than Ruka. He was able to talk calmly with Hotaru on what their answer would be. Ruka, on the other hand, couldn't form proper sentences because he was shivering so much from being surrounded in ice.

Hotaru pressed her buzzer with 15 seconds to spare. Mikan gave the signal to take Yuu out of the box. He was coughing. He almost drowned but Hotaru was able to press the buzzer when the water was up his neck. He had look up so that he could breathe. He was led to the back room and was given some towels and clothes.

Natsume didn't know how to answer. Despite being a member of the Student Council, he didn't know what Sakurano's alices were. He knew that he had two alices but he could just name one. Ruka couldn't help because he was busy shivering.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" The audience counted.

"And, that's enough! You can take Ruka-pyon out now!" Mikan said.

Ruka was almost blue. Natsume used his alice to make his best friend warm. He didn't need any towels or change of clothes since the water from the ice evaporated from Natsume's flame. Yuu came out wearing new uniforms.

Tsubasa and Misaki were holding their answers. They took them from Natsume and Hotaru so that there would be no chance to change it. They didn't even know the answer. Mikan was the only one who knew.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's see those answers!" Mikan said.

Mikan and Sakurano smirked. No one got the right answer.

On Natsume's board was _2 alices, Instant Teleportation and…_

On Hotaru's board was _3 alices, Instant Teleportation, Telepathy and Willpower_.

"Unfortuantely, you are both wrong!" Mikan announced.

"WHAT!" Hotaru yelled, "I understand why Natsume-kun's wrong. How am I wrong?"

"I am so sorry, but I am not going to announce the answer. There's a possibility that we would ask this question again. So, you better be ready! And do not harass Sakurano-senpai!" Mikan said.

Sakurano gulped. Even though Mikan said that people shouldn't harass him for the answer, he had a feeling that no one would follow Mikan's orders. As if reading his mind, Mikan said, "And if anyone harasses him, I will take a star from your ranking!"

That shut them up. They didn't want to test their new ESP.

"Nobody wins! I am so sorry but you can try again if you would like. And that concludes Game #1. Thank you for participating! I hope you have a good day!" Mikan said with a wide smile.

"By the way, the prizes get larger every day. That means, tomorrow, the prizes would be different. Of course, you can join again even if you already won!" Mikan announced.

"Bye!" Mikan said. The curtain dropped while the audience clapped and cheered.

"I want to join! It looks like fun!" one of the audience said.

"I know right? It gets challenging! It makes me want to join and win!" the other said.

Murmurs of excitement were heard from the audience. The SA members smirked. It was a success.

* * *

><p>After hosting five games, Mikan was tired. She was allowed to be given a break since she worked hard. The Sakurano question did not come up again but she was sure that she would ask that question tomorrow. She ate lunch with Hotaru's family and her family. She was happy to see that her uncle and her grandpa got along. She was afraid that her remaining family would hate each other.<p>

They were all planning to look around the festival when Mikan saw Koko waiting outside the café where they ate. He was waiting for her.

"Good afternoon," Koko said before bowing.

"Good afternoon," Mikan's granpa said.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Mikan for a while," Koko asked nervously.

"Of course! And no need to be formal with me! We already met before and you are a friend of Mikan's!" Grandpa said with a grin.

Kazumi nodded while Hotaru's family smiled. Hotaru approached Koko and whispered, "Take care of her okay? And you better confess already! We're getting tired of you beating around the bush! If you don't tell her then I will! Got it?"

Koko nodded. Hotaru just told him to confess to Mikan.

"_Easier said than done,"_ he thought.

Mikan raised her eyebrow in suspicion. She was already in her uniform since she didn't want her dress to get dirty on the first day.

"_Why is Koko nervous?"_ she thought.

"Let's go, Mikan," Koko said with a smile. Mikan smiled back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Kuonji was furious. He was in his hotel room, resting and relaxing when he suddenly got a call from japan telling him that Koko and Kaoru had escaped.

"My task for you was easy and you let them get away! I told you that they are very important! Are that stupid?" Kuonji yelled through his phone.

"I'm sorry, sir," one of the guards told him.

"Look for them! And you better have found them when I get back!" Kuonji threatened before hanging up.

"What's the problem?" Megumi asked. She was on Kuonji's bed.

"The prisoners have escaped," Kuonji said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back. Now, where were we?" Megumi said, patting the bed.

Walking back to the bed, Kuonji said, "It looks like we have to make a new plan when we get back."

"Shhh. We can talk about that later," Megumi said.

Kuonji smirked.

**End of chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21: Confession

**A/N: Yehey! Here's the chapter that you are waiting for! I hope you guys like it! I really didn't know how I would approach this chapter! Special thanks to for your lovely review!**

**Also, read Finding Happiness! I'm going to update it too! The poll is still open!**

**Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Confession<strong>

Mikan and Koko were walking in silence. They both looked calm but in reality, they were both nervous. This is the first time that they would be alone ever since Koko left to rescue Kaoru. Koko was afraid that Mikan might get mad at him for going on the mission and almost dying.

That wasn't the reason why Mikan was nervous. For her, it was the first time that she had been alone with Koko ever since she became honest with herself and admitted that she does have feelings for him.

Koko suddenly stopped walking when he saw the Latent Ability's haunted mansion. It had a very scary aura surrounding it. They could hear the screams of the people coming in.

Mikan gulped. She was hoping that Koko wouldn't want to go in. It seemed like this year's haunted house was scarier than the previous one.

Koko looked at Mikan and said, "Look, there's Iinchou with Kitsu, Anna and Nonoko. Natsume-kun, Sumire and Ruka-kun are also there. Huh? When did Hotaru-chan get there?"

Mikan looked at where Koko was pointing and smiled widely when she saw Hotaru. She quickly ran with open arms while yelling, "Hotaruuu!"

Hotaru quickly avoided her and ended up on the floor.

"How did you get here so fast, Hotaru-chan?" Koko asked when he arrived.

"I flew," Hotaru said while pointing at her duck.

Mikan stood up and said, "We should look around the festival together, Hotaru!"

Hotaru couldn't help but notice that there was a distance between Mikan and Koko. Hotaru raised her eyebrow and said, "Did something happen?"

Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"You're standing too far from Koko-kun. Did something happen?" Hotaru asked.

"Nope! Nothing happened! Nothing at all!" Mikan said while waving her arms.

Natsume asked, "Then why are you panicking?"

"I'm not panicking! Why would I panic?" Mikan asked with a high voice.

"You're still a bad liar," Ruka said.

"Guys, nothing happened," Koko said.

"Excuse us," Hotaru said before dragging Koko away.

"What do you mean, nothing happened? You guys were alone! I thought you were going to confess!" Hotaru said.

"It wasn't the right time. We were a little uncomfortable," Koko argued.

"Uncomfortable? Who would be comfortable before a confession?" Hotaru retorted.

"We weren't speaking the whole time, okay? When we saw you, Mikan suddenly started running towards you!"

Hotaru sighed. She had a feeling why Mikan was uncomfortable.

"You mean, ever since we left her with you, you two didn't speak?" Hotaru said.

Koko nodded sadly.

They both looked at Mikan who was talking animatedly with Natsume and the others.

"Maybe, she still has feeling for Natsume-kun?" Koko wondered out loud, getting jealous.

"Only one way to find out," Hotaru said.

"Huh?"

"Bring her somewhere peaceful and talk to her. You guys haven't seen each other for almost three weeks and you are acting like idiots," Hotaru said before walking away. Koko followed her.

"Mikan, are you and Koko-kun going inside?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan looked at Koko with pleading eyes. Koko smiled a little before saying, "No."

"Okay. Ruka-kun, let's go in," Hotaru said.

Mikan's jaw dropped, "I thought we were going to spend time together!"

"We already ate lunch together. You should spend some time with Koko-kun. You haven't seen him for a long time, right? I thought you missed him," Hotaru said.

Mikan blushed furiously while Koko looked at Hotaru with suspicious eyes.

The rest snickered at Mikan's blushing face.

"Let's go Koko," Mikan said before grabbing Koko's hand and dragging him away.

Hotaru smiled widely and took out a camera.

"Let's follow them," Hotaru said. Everybody immediately agreed. They wanted to see how Mikan was going to act around Koko.

* * *

><p>Mikan continued dragging Koko until they reached the Sakura trees. Mikan noticed that she was holding Koko's hand and immediately let go.<p>

She was blushing furiously and her heart was beating fast. Unknown to her, Koko was also feeling the same way but he was showing a calmer exterior.

They both sat down at a bench under one of the trees.

"So," they said at the same time.

"Uh, you go first!" Koko said.

"Okay. Why the hell did you suddenly decide to go on that mission without telling me? I know that you're concerned for my health but have you ever thought that maybe I'm worried about you, too?" Mikan suddenly yelled.

Koko bowed his head and apologized.

Mikan sighed, "But I'm happy that you're alive."

Koko smiled.

They stayed in silence for a while.

"Are you going to get back together with Natsume-kun?" Koko asked, dreading the answer.

Mikan was shocked at the question, "O-of c-course not! What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Oh, good," Koko sighed in relief.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Mikan asked.

"Well, you guys seemed close again. I just thought, you know," Koko muttered.

Mikan smirked. She suddenly had confidence.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Mikan asked.

It was now or never.

"YES! I am jealous!" Koko answered.

Mikan's jaw dropped. Did she hear him right?

"What?" Mikan asked again, ignoring the fluttering of her heart in case she heard wrong.

"I'm jealous. I'm jealous whenever I see you with Natsume-kun! I always get the feeling that sooner or later, you're going to get back together with him!" Koko said.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't want to see you hurt again! You were depressed when we were in America! You weren't your usual cheerful self!"

"Oh," Mikan said, quite disappointed with Koko's answer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"Koko, you idiot!" Sumire and Hotaru said in unison.

Sumire face-palmed herself while Hotaru was readying her baka gun.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Mikan wanted to get up and leave but before she could move, Koko started speaking.<p>

"Mikan, when I first met you, I thought you were the most annoying person I have ever met! Always trying to help others even if they didn't want your help, assuming that you know everything even though you obviously don't. You were a childish idiot."

"Well, that clears thing up," Mikan said, tears welling up her eyes.

"But, you're also a kind and gentle person. You knew that people _needed_ help even though they didn't _want_ it. You gave the students in this academy hope that maybe someday, the darkness would go away," Koko continued.

Mikan stared at him.

"I didn't know what came over me when I said that I was going with you to America. Maybe it was because you were trying to carry the burden by yourself because you didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I joined you in training but I never expected our teamwork would be excellent. I suddenly had the urge to protect you and take care of you even if we didn't have a mission."

"I didn't know what it was, I just thought that maybe because we were always together that it seemed like the most logical thing to do. I found out what it was when Tsubasa-senpai and the others left us in America. And it was suddenly clear when we came back to Japan."

"I was so jealous of Natsume-kun especially when he said that he wanted to get back together with you. I thought that you would immediately agree because I knew that you still had feelings for him. I was jealous whenever I found out that you were alone with a Natsume-kun."

"I also felt guilty when you got hurt. I blamed myself. That was one of the reasons why I didn't tell you that I was going on a mission. Because I was so sure that you were going to come with me. I didn't want you to push yourself."

Mikan kept quiet.

"You're a stubborn girl who doesn't listen to other people. Suddenly doing things by yourself without telling anyone," Koko said.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Mikan asked, suddenly annoyed.

"What I'm saying is, I love you," Koko said, looking her in the eyes.

"What?" Mikan asked, she was too distracted by Koko's eyes.

"I love you, Yukihira Mikan."

**End of chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: Rejection

**A/N: After months of not updating… I'm back! I'm very sorry for my readers who were very disappointed in me because I haven't updated. I have some excuses but it won't take away your anger and sadness…I hope you guys would find it in your hearts to forgive me… I'm dramatic, I know.**

**I just hope that you guys would still read this story. I'm not abandoning it. I promise!**

**I'm also not happy with this chapter. Compared to the previous ones, this is very, very, very short. But I couldn't think of anything else here. The scene that popped into my head would be the perfect for the next chapter though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Rejection<strong>

Silence.

That was what met Koko's confession.

Mikan was staring at Koko as if he was a new person.

"Mikan, please say something," Koko said, afraid that she wouldn't return his feelings.

"I… I don't know what to say," Mikan said.

It was true. She didn't know how to tell Koko that she felt the same way. She wasn't confident like Koko. She was also the ESP. She had a lot of responsibility. She couldn't afford any distractions right now.

But most of all, she was afraid.

Afraid that if one of them gets captured by Kuonji, they won't be level-headed. They wouldn't be calm enough to think of a plan to save the other.

Afraid that Koko would sacrifice his life for her if the situation arises.

Afraid that Kuonji would use Koko as way to get to her.

Afraid that Koko would break her heart the way that Natsume did.

"Koko, are you sure you're in love with me? Are you sure that it's love?" Mikan asked instead.

Koko was stunned by the question. He never expected Mikan to ask him that.

"I'm not sure myself. But when has anyone been so sure that they're in love?" Koko retorted.

"Look, Koko. Thank you for telling me your feelings but I'm not sure that we should do this now. It's the Alice Festival. I'm sure that you would want to spend time with your family."

"I'm not going anywhere until I hear your answer."

"Koko-"

"Tell me."

"NO!" Mikan blurted out.

"What?" Koko asked, hurt evident on his face.

"No, Koko. I'm sorry but no," Mikan said, trying to hold back tears.

"Is it Natsume?" Koko asked, jealousy overcoming him.

"No! Natsume doesn't have anything to do with this! Didn't I already answer that question before?" Mikan yelled.

"Then why?!"

"Because I'm the ESP. I have a lot of things to do!"

"You're a bad liar Mikan!"

"I'm too young to be in a relationship!"

"You were 12 when you got engaged to Natsume!" Koko was getting frustrated.

"Why are you dragging Natsume into this?"

"Then tell me why!"

Words came out of her mouth before she could stop them, "Because I don't want to be hurt again!"

Mikan quickly covered her mouth after she realized what she just said.

The gang couldn't believe what they just heard. Natsume was feeling guilty. It was his fault that Mikan couldn't accept Koko even though she felt the same way.

Koko was shocked into silence.

"There. I said it. I don't want to be hurt again. You're one of my best friends Koko. If we decided to do this then we break up, I don't know what I'll do. That's why my answer is no."

Koko was still too shocked to say anything.

Mikan sighed, "Well, I have to go. I'll see you later."

Koko was too stunned to follow her.

* * *

><p>Hotaru narrowed her eyes and aimed her baka gun at Koko. The thunk that she heard told her that she hit her target. She and the rest of the gang came out of their hiding place.<p>

"What the hell Yome! Why didn't you follow her?" Hotaru yelled at him, angry that he didn't do anything but stare at Mikan's disappearing figure.

"How could I follow her? I couldn't even answer her when she asked me if I was sure that I was in love with her," Koko answered with a sad smile.

"But you did give an answer," Sumire told her best friend.

"He did, but she wanted a sure one. She didn't want to risk anything especially since we're going against Kuonji again," Natsume said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Give her some time, Koko. She's still scared that she almost lost you. And don't worry, I won't go after her. That's your job," Natsume said, giving Koko his support.

"Thanks Natsume-kun," Koko said, feeling guilty because of his thoughts about Natsume earlier.

As if reading his thoughts, Natsume offered his hand for a handshake. Koko took it and gave him a hug.

**End of chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Mikan was walking back to the SA's attraction when she realized that tears were running down her face. She couldn't believe that Koko liked her, too. But she selfishly turned him down because she was afraid.

Sakurano saw her and he immediately approached. He was worried when he saw the tears.

"Mikan-chan? What happened?" Sakurano asked worriedly.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself at Sakurano and pressed her face on his chest and she cried.

People were starting to look at them and whispering things like, _"How could a guy like him make her cry?"_ or _"I can't believe he made her cry!"_ and _"How could he break her heart like that?"_

Sakurano just smiled awkwardly at them before he teleported Mikan and himself to her room. He asked her to sit down and he made some tea.

"Now, tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Kazumi asked.<p>

"Yes. They were cocky. They never would have thought that I would be saved by the academy, considering that all of you thought that I was dead. They told me their plans, hoping that I would be lured to join their side," Kaoru answered.

"He's getting desperate. Nobody wants to join him. Not after his secrets were revealed on national television. Since he knows that he won't be able to persuade or manipulate Mikan into using her alices for him, he would just kill her," Hii-sama said.

"Mikan is now publicly known as a Yukihira. Yukihiras are known for having rare alices. Kuonji wants to know what Yukihiras possess that they get the rarest alices," Shiki said.

Kazumi sighed. He had an idea on how his niece could remain safe but he knew that Mikan would be against it.

"I don't want to do this but, Mikan is not allowed to go out of this academy. She is to have a companion at all times. And she should always activate her Nullifying alice," Kazumi decided.

"I'm sure Koko would readily agree to be with her at all times. He is her bodyguard," Serina said.

* * *

><p>"So, you turned him down?" Sakurano asked.<p>

"Yeah. Was it wrong?" Mikan asked, hoping for an answer that would relieve some guilt.

Sakurano sighed. He didn't know how to answer that. He never had a girlfriend before. He knew that there were girls who liked him when he entered middle school, some even go as far as asking him out on a date, but he turned them all down. No one had caught his interest.

Until he met her.

He first saw her during the preparations for the Christmas ball 4 years ago.

She was standing in a corner of the ballroom, staring at a group of friends which included Mikan. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted to have friends, too.

He had heard the rumors about the Yuki Onna. Rumors like whomever she touches would turn into Ice.

Isn't that a bit stupid? She'll only turn them into Ice if she activates her alice. Or if she couldn't control her alice.

He knew that that was impossible. She was a member of the Dangerous Abilities Class. She surely went on missions. And for that, she was trained to control her alice.

Basically, the things that he heard about her were the same as the things about Natsume.

But seeing her, standing there with longing in her eyes, he knew that those rumors were 100% false.

Well, maybe, except the one about her being Persona's favorite.

That one he was sure was true.

* * *

><p>Nobara was on her way to the hospital. She just finished visiting Persona.<p>

Persona was a patient in the Psychiatric ward of the Gakuen Alice hospital. She was hoping that it wouldn't be permanent.

Persona suffered greatly when he was under Kuonji. Kuonji controlled him like a puppet. Using his emotions, he was able to manipulate Persona into killing Izumi Yukihira.

He never really overcame his guilt regarding that incident.

Persona was always lucid. But there were times when his emotions and guilt get the best of him and he suddenly sees all the people he killed.

But he changed. He tried and did his best to help Mikan escape the Academy. And for that he was rewarded with a pardon. He didn't go to jail like Kuonji.

But with his deadly alice and unstable mind, a reminder of Kuonji's reign, he volunteered to stay at the hospital until he was sure that he can no longer hurt anyone anymore.

He was doing his best to get better, to be able to protect the students of the Academy and the memory of his precious teacher.

Nobara sighed. She wondered if she could tell Persona about Kaoru. It might help assuage his guilt, even for a little bit.

"_Maybe I could ask Kaoru-san if she could visit him. I'm sure he'll like that," _Nobara thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Senpai?" Mikan asked, noticing that Sakurano was thinking deeply.<p>

"Sorry. Look, I don't know what answer to give you. I don't have any experience regarding that topic. Maybe you should ask someone with more experience. How about Misaki-chan? She's dating Tsubasa-kun, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm afraid of her reaction. She'll either tease me or get really angry. She's like a big sister, you know? She'll say, _'why didn't you give him a chance!'_" Mikan said, mimicking Misaki's voice.

"Hahahahaha. Don't let her hear you say that," Sakurano laughed.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Misaki sneezed.<p>

"Hmmm? Are you catching a cold, Misaki?" Tsubasa asked, placing his hand on Misaki's forehead.

Misaki swatted his hand away, "Of course not. I immediately changed clothes after I got wet."

"Maybe someone is thinking about you," Tsubasa teased.

"BAKA!" Misaki hit Tsubasa on the head.

"Tsubasa! You're up!"

"Coming!" Tsubasa replied, "I'll see you later."

He kissed Misaki on the forehead before he went on stage.

"Ugh! He infuriates me! He doesn't even know how to act like a normal boyfriend. Not getting jealous when someone is thinking about your girlfriend," Misaki mumbled but there was a blush on her cheeks.

**End of chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I put the author's note at the bottom this time! Hehehehhehe!**

**You may have noticed that the chapter doesn't have a title. I really couldn't think of anything that would fit this. The other titles that I've come up with are for the other chapters.**

**I'm sure that a lot of you are disappointed because there isn't a lot of Koko here. I've realized that I was also building the relationship between Nobara and Sakurano but I was never really clear on that. So, I will dedicate a chapter for them. This is something like a teaser. Please don't be mad!**

**And we also got to see Persona! Woohoo! And some Misaki/Tsubasa!**

**I also realized that I made Natsume kind of pathetic! I'm ashamed! I AM SORRY! **

**Also, for the readers of my other story, I am sorry to say that I won't be updating that for a while. I'm planning on editing it. Compared to this story, "Finding Happiness" is so… so… I can't even come up with a word to describe it. I've realized this after a reader reviewed it and said that the characters' personalities are stereotypical. I kind of agree on that. So yeah, I'll be editing it.**

**I won't delete it yet. I'll delete it after I've finished editing it which will happen after I finish this story. Then after my GA stories, I'm planning on writing Charming Junkie! Woo! :D**


End file.
